Reliving the Past
by kmf
Summary: Inuyasha would never physically hurt me,' she said with absolute honesty. Break my heart, yes. Render my soul incapable of ever loving again, yes. Brutalise me with curses and taunts, yes. But the idea of him physically hurting her was ludicrous. COMPLETE
1. 1

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Genre: Supernatural/Angst/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha. I only wish I did...  
  
Chapter One  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
Kagome stood hands on hips and legs slightly akimbo. Her pack was slung over her back, the weight of which was causing her to lean towards Inuyasha in an effort to stop herself tumbling back on to her behind. She was glaring at Inuyasha who stood immovable between herself and the well, the portal to her own time. Inuyasha had folded his arms, his hands disappearing into his wide sleeves. His eyes were narrowed and he glared at her as if daring her to defy him.  
  
She, in turn, glared back not in the least intimidated by his scowl.  
  
For years they had played this game. She would tell him that she was returning to her time to study or sit exams or just spend time with her family. He would tell her that she couldn't as she had a responsibility to finish finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama that she had so stupidly broken. She would take offence at his tone and point out that if she hadn't done what she had done, the demon who had swallowed the jewel would have grown too powerful for Inuyasha to stop; he had been, after all, such a weak puppy when she had first encountered him. He would growl at her and tell her that he had never encountered anybody weaker than she; how many times had she been possessed so far? Three times? Four?  
  
They would argue back and forth until Kagome had had enough and would win by uttering the small word that activated the subduing spell contained in the necklace hanging around Inuyasha's neck. She would leave, spend time in her own reality until Inuyasha would come to fetch her, complaining bitterly until she returned with him to the past.  
  
She sighed; it was all so pointless. Inuyasha knew that she would return within a few days, she was dedicated to their shared quest and was determined to see it through to the end. And, after all, hadn't she always faithfully come back? Even when she was doing poorly at secondary school because of so many days off. Even when her grandfather had died and she hadn't known until weeks after his cremation. Even when Inuyasha had made it clear that he would rather Kikyou be at his side rather than Kagome.  
  
It was important that she go back now; it was the beginning of a new academic year and she wanted to get a good night sleep in her own warm comfortable well springed bed before familiarising herself with her new timetable, classes and professors at the university she was attending. It was her final year and she was doing well despite many skipped lectures (although that probably had a lot to do with the fact that she was majoring in history).  
  
She had explained this to Inuyasha as she was packing away the mountain of text books she had brought with her, together with her oil lamp and reading glasses (years of reading without proper light had caused her eyes to strain and weaken). Unfortunately, Inuyasha was being pig headed as usual. He had heard rumours of Naraku's location and had made plans to leave the village to find him before he moved on again. What he had not planned for was Kagome's refusal to go with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going. And there is nothing you can do to stop me," Kagome shifted the heavy backpack, which was beginning to cut into her shoulders. She held up a finger, "One week is all I will be away for, enough time for me to get the new textbooks I need, meet the new professors and get an idea of which lectures I can safely miss."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha grated, stubbornly, "We need to follow this rumour now. This is our first hint of Naraku in a long time."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "We are forever hearing rumours and forever chasing them and we never get any closer to Naraku. I am not risking my last year at University for the sake of a rumour," she paused attempting again to pacify him. "Why don't you head off without me? I am sure you don't really need me to come along this time."  
  
"It's your fault that the shard is in so many damn pieces!" Inuyasha growled, refusing to compromise, "Why should I be the one searching for it when you sit around and do nothing!"  
  
Kagome felt herself begin to loose her cool. It was always an effort to stay calm when Inuyasha was in one of those moods. Her mouth pulled into a thin smile, which really ought to have been enough warning for Inuyasha to stop in his tracks. However, he was so engrossed in his disgust that Kagome was leaving again, he completely missed the warning.  
  
"I would scarcely call what I have been doing for the last four years nothing," Kagome's voice was quiet, but her hands were clenched at her sides, her eyebrow twitching slightly in barely suppressed rage.  
  
"If you hadn't been so whiney, forever going home and whinging when you are here, we could have finished this years ago!" Inuyasha continued to growl, "Nothing is more important than-"  
  
He was cut off by Kagome dropping her backpack and stalking towards him. He seemed to finally see that he had pushed too far, and he backed up a pace or two, his eyes suddenly nervous.  
  
"Whiney! Are you calling me whiney?" Kagome hissed, prodding Inuyasha in the chest. "I put up with you and your tantrums for four years and you call me a whinger? I sacrifice my social life for you, I nearly flunk out of high school for you, I get a reputation as a hypochondriac for you and you...you call me whiney?"  
  
Kagome stopped shoving his chest and waited for Inuyasha to speak, to apologise, to just say he was wrong. But he didn't. He just looked at her with a sullen expression, his eyes narrowed and unrepentant, refusing to back down.  
  
She scowled at him for a moment or two, then did something that she very rarely did any more.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried out, watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened and his ears flattened in anticipation of what was to come next, "Sit!"  
  
The spell in the necklace activated, and yanked Inuyasha headfirst into the ground.  
  
Hard.  
  
"Fuck!" he swore, as the spell held him down.  
  
Kagome turned, picked up her backpack and walked over to the well. Without a backward glance she climbed up onto the wall of the well.  
  
"I will be back in seven days if, and I do mean if, I decide to come back," she said coldly, before jumping into the depths of the well, her hair streaming behind her.  
  
And as she dropped out of sight, Inuyasha struggled to push his torso off the ground. Glaring at the well, he shook his head.  
  
"What the fuck did I say?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in her own time, dragging her backpack up behind her. She was so angry with Inuyasha, she could just spit. How dare he call her whiney! She had devoted the best years on her life to him and his eternal quest. She had sacrificed her youth to the cause of slaying evil demons and trying to find Naraku. And what rewards had she gained? A reputation for being a reclusive old maid in her time. And now Inuyasha had added the title of 'whinger.'.  
  
She growled as she stalked out of the wellhouse, slamming the door behind her, then winced as she realised that she was doing a fairly decent impression of a certain hanyou.  
  
"Sis, is that you?" a deep voice called across the courtyard.  
  
Kagome still hadn't got used to Souta's voice changing from youthful high- pitched innocent tones to the deep gravely voice of post adolescence. Somehow, she had completely missed him growing from a boy to a man. One day he had been short and pusharoundable, his hair just the right height to be ruffled. The next, he was towering over her attempting to order her around. Of course, she immediately put a stop to that and made it clear to Souta that he was still her little brother, even though she had to now go on tiptoes to ruffle his hair.  
  
"No, its only the whinging reclusive old maid," Kagome called back sourly as she saw Souta emerge from the back door of their shared home. He was dressed smartly, his normally messy hair was combed back and he smelt faintly of warm spicy cologne. He was completely unfazed at seeing her in the courtyard of the shrine; they had all got used to Kagome's unannounced comings and goings very early on in her adventure.  
  
Kagome grinned at her younger brother, who never normally looked this smart.  
  
"Going somewhere?" she asked, wondering if she had forgotten some family anniversary or outing.  
  
Souta grinned back, reaching out and effortlessly taking the backpack from Kagome's rapidly weakening arms.  
  
"I'm taking Hitomi to the cinema, there is some fantasy movie she has been wanting to see," he turned taking the backpack into the house.  
  
Kagome felt a sudden spike of jealousy hit her as she watched her brother move away. He had a social life that she could only dream about, and, in fact, did dream about. Souta, realising that she was not following, turned and looked at her puzzled. He smiled at her softly.  
  
"Do you want to come with us? I am sure Hitomi wouldn't mind," he said, his eyes a little guilty as he knew that Kagome very rarely went out.  
  
Kagome held her hands up, waving them rapidly at him. "No, no!" she said quickly, "I have lots of study to do before class tomorrow, I couldn't spare the time for a movie," She moved into the house, calling out loudly, "I'm home!" as she kicked her shoes off and put on the pair of house slippers that sat ready for her.  
  
"You sure?" Souta asked again, putting the backpack down on the kitchen floor, running his fingers through his hair, "Mum's working nights this week; I wouldn't want you to be on your own."  
  
Kagome felt her face break into a warm smile. Souta had certainly grown up both physically and mentally. He had become a caring and considerate adult, a man she was proud to call her brother. Part of her was tempted to go along with him, it had been at least a year since she had been to the cinema. But she also knew that Souta would be keen to spend time alone with Hitomi; what was that well-known adage? Twos company, threes a crowd.  
  
She turned to get herself a glass of water from the tap, delighting in the fact that she didn't have to visit a working well and fetch water with a bucket.  
  
"To be honest, I'm tired," Kagome said as she sipped the cold clean fluid, "And it would be rather nice to spend some time on my own; I never get a chance to just chill out when I'm down the well. And who needs to watch fantasy when they live it!"  
  
Souta gazed at her for a moment, his eyes trying to determine whether or not she was being truthful with him. Then he nodded, accepting her at her word.  
  
"Well, see you!" he said, walking out and holding a hand up casually, "Don't wait up."  
  
"Take care!" Kagome called out after him, her face pulled into a cheerful smile.  
  
She pulled a chair out and sat down at the table, slouching forward and resting her head on her crossed arms. She stared at the half empty glass of water, allowing the smile to fade from her face and be replaced with a scowl.  
  
"Whinger indeed!" she said crossly.  
  
TBC 


	2. 2

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Genre: Romance/Angst/Supernatural  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome studied the list of required textbooks as she stood outside the little bookshop that serviced the campus. Most of them had references beside them to online sources to accompany them, and Kagome sighed. She would have to buy extra study material; most of her time being spent in an era when there was no such thing as electricity, let alone the Intranet.  
  
It was going to be an expensive day she thought as she quickly calculated the total cost to buy all the reading material required. Even buying second hand text books would not save her much, most of the books required that she get the latest revised edition. Folding the list, she bit her lip. Her mother was paying for the books as Kagome did not have the opportunity for part time work to give her any sort of income. And whilst her mother assured Kagome that it was alright, Kagome knew that it would put a strain of her mother's limited resources.  
  
Still, when she got her degree, and when she finished the quest, and when she got a job, she would pay back her mother every penny that she had borrowed. She sighed again before entering the shop.  
  
It was crowded, as it always was during the first week. Young men and women were wandering around, their arms full of thick texts, chatting excitedly about what they had done over summer and what they hoped to achieve in the coming academic year. The second hand section was particularly crowded, so Kagome decided to pick up the latest edition texts that she needed first.  
  
The basket she was carrying was full and exceedingly heavy by the time she wandered over to the less crowded section that carried supplementary reading texts. Most students would only purchase these books later on in the academic year, if then. Kagome, however, was determined to stay at least one step ahead in this her most important year.  
  
She put the basket of books down at her feet, before trailing a finger along the row of books, reading the titles. One on Japanese myths and legends caught her eye, and she pulled it out and began to flick through the pages, reading snippets as she did so.  
  
"It's a brilliant book," a deep voice came from beside her, "It's written by one of the new professors here."  
  
Kagome looked up, startled. She had been so engrossed in the colour pictures depicting demons that she was all too familiar with, that she had not noticed anyone approaching her. The man flashed her an apologetic grin, his mouth a trifle lopsided, as he ran his hand through his long dark hair, which flowed over his shoulders and hung almost as long as Kagome's did.  
  
The locks should have made him look feminine, but they did not. Rather, his long hair seemed to emphasise his muscular build and his overwhelming maleness. His face looked a little familiar, his eyes dark and penetrating and his mouth pulled into a confident cocky smile. He was dressed casually, faded blue jeans and red sweatshirt that looked a little bit large on him despite his tall frame.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he asked, as Kagome continued to stare at him.  
  
Embarrassed, Kagome lowered her eyes politely, looking once again at the text.  
  
"Not at all," she murmured, mortified to feel herself blush under his intense gaze.  
  
"Are you studying Japanese mythology?" the man asked again, crossing his arms and leaning against the bookshelf in a relaxed manner.  
  
Kagome nodded, hoping to God that her ears were not bright pink. Hesitantly she looked up, "I'm in my last year of a History degree," she said, closing the book and hugging it to her chest.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you will enjoy Professor Kaminari's lectures, I understand that he keeps his students enthralled," the man replied, "Well, those who turn up, that is. Some of the students enrol in that particular module thinking that its easy and that they don't need to attend the lectures."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her blush rise once again; that was exactly the reason why she had enrolled in the course. Although, she thought looking down at the book in her arms, it would be interesting to find out whether any of the myths pointed towards where Naraku was currently hiding. Or if any gave any clue as to whether or not Inuyasha would succeed in his goal.  
  
At the thought of Inuyasha, Kagome frowned. She had promised herself faithfully that she would not think of the hanyou at all during her week of freedom, and here she was on day one thinking of ways in which her degree could help him. Hearing a grunt of amusement, she looked up to see the man was watching her intently, obviously amused by the string of emotions that had played across her face. She cringed. The first time a man had paid any attention to her in years (Miroku could not be counted) and she acted like some emotional freak.  
  
He pushed himself away from the bookcase, grinning at her before reaching out one hand to touch hers as it grasped the book tightly.  
  
"I have to get going, but I am sure I will see you around..Miss...?" he trailed off, waiting for her name.  
  
"Kagome," she whispered, staring at his hand on hers, before lifting her eyes to his.  
  
A flicker of recognition seemed to pass through his eyes, quickly chased away by a puzzled frown as if he was trying to remember something that he had forgotten. Then he smiled at her.  
  
"I most definitely will be seeing you again, Ka..go..me," he pronounced her name softly, sounding out each syllable, before releasing her hand and walking away.  
  
Kagome watched him leave feeling a little stunned. She lifted her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly under her fingertips. Then she scowled.  
  
"Damn it all!" she hissed, "I never asked his name!"  
  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation, before looking back down at the book in her hands. She tossed it down into her basket where it landed face down. A photo on the back caught her eye, and she frowned as she bent down to pick the book up once again. Smiling at her was a black and white photo of the man she had just been talking to. Underneath it was the legend: H Kaminari, author.  
  
Kagome gasped and looked around the bookshop quickly, trying to see if she could find him amongst the crowd, but he had gone. No wonder he had been so confident that he would see her again; he was to be her professor for Japanese Mythology. His words came back to her as she stared at his smiling picture.  
  
" I'm sure you will enjoy Professor Kaminari's lectures, I understand that he keeps his students enthralled"  
  
She smirked at the memory; Professor Kaminari apparently was as modest about his teaching as Inuyasha was about his fighting skills. At the thought of Inuyasha, arms folded and mouth pulled into a cocky grin, Kagome's smile faded away. She tossed the book once more into the basket berating herself for allowing Inuyasha to enter into every unguarded thought she had.  
  
It was the last time she was going to think about Inuyasha this week she promised herself, mouth pulling into a determined line and head nodding furiously to strengthen her resolve. Ignoring the surprised looks of fellow shoppers who witnessed her nodding like a lunatic, she went on to loose herself in the task of finding the rest of the books on her list.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha was well and truly pissed off.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been unsympathetic when he had returned to the village, scowling and grumbling about how the stupid bitch had run away through the well again. They had nodded sagely and mumbled half-arsed comments about how it was only to be expected as her new session of learning was about to begin. And for some reason they had glared at him when he made the comment that Kagome needed to be put on a leash until she learned to stay where she belonged.  
  
Even if they did not agree with him (and he really could not understand why they couldn't agree that Kagome need to learn obedience), at least they had been reasonably quiet in their disapproval of him. Shippo, however, had blamed him loudly for driving Kagome away. Inuyasha had put up with the kit's stupid whines for about five minutes before swatting him away into the wall of Kaede's hut.  
  
Shippo had not been hurt; he was a kitsune and kitsune's were, by nature, resilient beasts. But that had not stopped him wailing at the top of his voice until most of the villagers had assembled to see what the trouble was. Sango had scooped the cub up in her arms and petted him, even though she knew, being the efficient demon slayer she was, that it would take much more to damage Shippo.  
  
When Miroku entered the fray, lecturing Inuyasha on the duty of the strong to look after the weak and that trying to make a permanent impression of Shippo in Kaede's wall was not the actions of a responsible adult, Inuyasha had had enough. He ignored Miroku, instead growling at Shippo telling him to grow up and stop pretending to be hurt. The kitsune's only reaction was to bury his head further into Sango's chest, whimpering in apparent fear. When Shippo's scent suddenly spiked as he nestled in the woman's chest, Inuyasha had raised an eyebrow in shock. He had to wonder just exactly how old Shippo was and whether or not he was innocent as he made himself out to be.  
  
Ignoring Miroku and Sango's continuing berating, and making a mental note to prevent Shippo ever from sharing a sleeping bag with Kagome again, Inuyasha had launched himself up into the trees and away from the village. He didn't need the others, and he definitely didn't need Kagome. He would find Naraku, get the shards and complete the jewel so that he would never have to drag Kagome's worthless butt around behind him ever again.  
  
Or at least, that had been the plan.  
  
Two days travelling brought him no closer to finding any demons, let alone any trace of Naraku. The solitude of travelling alone had been welcome at first, but as the hours dragged by he began to miss listening to the banter of his comrades. He missed Miroku continually trying to touch Sango (or rather he missed Sango's violent responses to Miroku's gropes). He missed Shippo's annoying antics and the opportunities they gave him to smack the kitsune's arse.  
  
Hell, he even missed Kagome.  
  
And that really, really pissed him off. Especially when in a moment of weakness he found himself contemplating going through the well to check up on her just to make sure that she was all right. Her era was not particularly safe. Although there were not many demons populating it, the humans of that time had a very weak concept of honour and some thought nothing of attacking the innocent.  
  
He had almost turned to retrace his path before he realised what he was doing. Growling in frustration, he instead sat cross-legged at the foot of a tree, folding his arms and closing his eyes and tried to calm his irritated heart. He would not go and check on her. Not after what she had said at the well. She had made it very clear that she did not want him there with her. She wanted to study so that she could do well with her life in her time, away from the perils of this era  
  
And away from him.  
  
Inuyasha's scowl deepened. The slight feeling of loneliness that he had been feeling suddenly welled up making it difficult to breathe. Bowing his head, he tried to clear Kagome's smiling face from his mind, concentrating instead on how she glared at him at the well. He imagined her pouting at his demands to stay with him, imagined her putting her hands on her hips and spitting out the words that activated the necklace around his neck.  
  
The sudden yank of the spell working and pulling his face down into the dirt made him yell in surprise. The yell turned into a very explicit curse as he realised that imagining Kagome saying "Sit" was as good a trigger for the spell as actually hearing it from the girls lips.  
  
A thin grin graced his face as he pushed himself up, spitting soil from his mouth. He had been pissed before, but now he was really, really, really pissed. And Kagome, when she returned, was going to find out just how pissed he could get.  
  
TBC 


	3. 3

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Standard Disclaimer applies  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome had very much wanted to find Professor Kaminari's lectures a bore, especially after his confident statement in the bookshop. However, she had to admit that his first lecture, like his book, was refreshingly exciting. When most lecturers would stand in one position behind the podium and drone out facts and figures to their audience, Kaminari's lecture was almost interactive.  
  
Watching him tell an ancient myth was like watching a play. He took on the parts of the major characters in the Kushinada myth*; acting old and feeble as the aged parents, fierce and demonic as the eight headed dragon who consumed one of the daughters every year for seven years. He was noble as the exiled God who came to aid the last Kushinada daughter, payment for which was the girl's hand in marriage.  
  
Kaminari paused whenever a student had a question and answered before continuing on in his lecture, but never seemed to loose the flow of the story. By the end, Kagome felt that she had almost lived the Kushinada Hime tale and quick glances at her fellow students showed that she was not alone.  
  
It was rather frustrating; she had really hoped to skip these lectures, but now she was filled with a yearning to hear more of what Kaminari had to say. Sighing deeply as she filed out with the other students at the end of the lecture, Kagome looked absently down at the timetable in her hand. There was no way that Inuyasha would understand her wanting to return to listen to tales about his time.  
  
A hand on her shoulder pulled her up short just as she was about to leave the lecture theatre.  
  
"Kagome," Kaminari stood beaming at her, before pulling her out of the doorway to allow the other students to leave.  
  
Kagome blushed as she was on the receiving end of curious stares, and bowed her head waiting for the room to empty. When the last shuffling footsteps faded, she looked up to see Kaminari smirking, his back resting against the wall, his arms crossed. It was the same cocky pose that he used in the library and Kagome felt strangely irritated by it.  
  
"Professor," she acknowledged, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to know what you thought of the lecture?" he asked, his head tilting to one side as he watched her closely, "Was it good enough for you to keep coming?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but glance down at the timetable she held in her hand. As much as she wanted to tell him that his lecture was only so-so, she couldn't do it. But how could she continue to attend with Inuyasha dogging her heels? Kaminari's hand on her shoulder brought her attention back to him. He was looking at her with a faintly surprised look on his face.  
  
"Didn't you enjoy it?" he asked, "Personally, I am extremely fond of the Kushinada legend. That's why I usually start the year with it."  
  
Kagome held up a hand. "I'm sorry," she apologised, "I found your lecture very interesting, much more so than I expected. I had never heard of that legend before reading your book, but-"  
  
"You have been reading my book?" Kaminari beamed in pleasure, "Most students don't start doing that until they have been to a lecture. So you are genuinely interested in ancient Japanese myths?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Oh yes. And you have so many in your collection that I have never heard of before."  
  
"I like the more obscure ones," Kaminari admitted, before looking at her closely again. "I'm free for the rest of the morning; do you want to have some tea?" he paused at her surprised expression, "For the purposes of further discussing Japanese mythology, of course."  
  
Kagome hesitated. There was a surprising magnetism about this man, and she found herself wanting to know more about him. He was her professor, and she wasn't so sure it was a good idea to be socialising with him outside of lecture time. However, she was sorely tempted. It had been such a long time since she had sat down with someone new (in her own time) and chatted about things that interested her. And she really couldn't see any harm in one cup of tea, especially as her stomach was growling in anticipation of cake and biscuits.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank you, yes I would like that," she said, expecting Kaminari to lead her from the classroom.  
  
Instead, he beamed at her, and walked back to the podium on the stage. He bent down, and pulled out a bag that had been hidden behind the podium, grinning as he opened it and produced a flask. She raised an eyebrow. So much for the idea of tea in china cups and cake, she thought.  
  
Kaminari sat on the edge of the stage, patting the wooden floor beside him encouraging her to come and sit next to him. Twisting open the top of the thermal flask, he poured some of the dark fluid into the plastic cup that acted as a lid, and handed it to Kagome.  
  
"Careful, its hot," he warned as she took it from him.  
  
She held onto it carefully, blowing the steam from the tea, before sipping carefully. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was a blend that she had become familiar with in her travels to the past; she had never encountered it before in her own time.  
  
Kaminari laughed at her reaction. "Unusual, isn't it?" he said, pulling a spare cup from his bag and pouring his own cup, "Its an ancient blend, much better than the modern teas."  
  
"Where on earth did you get it?" Kagome asked, savouring the taste, trying not to think of Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Kaminari smiled, and beckoned her to move her ear closer to him. Then he whispered softly, "I time travel."  
  
Kagome found her mouth open in surprise, and nearly spilt the tea as she sat upright, her fingers holding the cup so tightly that the plastic bent. Kaminari roared in laughter at her reaction.  
  
"I ordered it over the Internet," he said, when he could breathe again, his voice still warm from his amusement, "A company called Ancient Blends. I can give you their web address if you like it."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, annoyed at her reaction to his words. Of course he didn't time travel, she was the one with exclusive rights on that. Unfortunately. Kaminari didn't seem to notice her discomfort, instead he continued to sip his tea, his eyes closing in appreciation of the flavour.  
  
"I wish I could travel back in time," he said wistfully, "It would be rather refreshing to live in an era where technology is unknown, where tales are told around the fire at night rather than sitting vegetating in front of a television. Where the air is clean from pollution and the people are more aware of the nature surrounding them; aware to the point that they make up tales of demons to explain occurrences that they don't understand," he looked at Kagome, "Don't you think so?"  
  
Kagome smiled at his dreamy expression, "I think that there would be aspects that you wouldn't enjoy. The lack of plumbing springs to mind."  
  
Kaminari put his cup down, and took hold of Kagome's hand.  
  
"Ah, I talk of the poetry of nature, and the lady talks of the convenience of bathrooms," he said, gently squeezing her hand, whilst rubbing his thumb across her palm. It tickled, making Kagome laugh out loud and he grinned back at her.  
  
"So, Kagome," he continued, still holding on to her hand, "I know we both share an interest in old tales. But I wonder what else we have in common," he looked at her, his dark eyes intense, "Tell me about yourself."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kagome wandered back to the Shrine in the early hours of the evening. Tea in the lecture theatre had become lunch at the student cafeteria. That had progressed to walking around the botanical park, followed by afternoon tea and yet more walking. That had led to seeing each other the following day, and then the day after that, and the day after that.  
  
She had learned a lot about the young Professor Kaminari. He was an only child, his only brother having died many years earlier and his parents were also both deceased. He was an amateur archaeologist, recently returned from a successful dig. He had always had a fascination for history, but had only recently specialised in Japanese Mythology. He was the youngest Professor in the history of the University and as such earned the censure of his fellow teachers, all of whom considered him too young and too experienced for the position. He was unashamedly immodest, bragging about his achievements. Yet, at the same time he was interested in her; asking her questions that she hadn't been asked for years.  
  
And she felt herself drawn to him in a way that she had not experienced since she felt the first flickering of attraction for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha....  
  
As soon as she thought about him, she felt guilty. Then, quickly overtaking the guilt was resentment. She didn't have anything to be guilty about. She and he were not a couple, Inuyasha had made it clear early on in their friendship that his heart was taken by Kikyou. She had accepted that, and had been happy to remain friends with him even when her heart had yearned for more.  
  
As time progressed, her feelings had changed. They had mellowed from the heart piercing need that she had initially felt, to a gentler, deeper warmth. They fought, they argued, they disagreed about many things. But they had shared so many experiences that they could not help but be friends. And Kagome felt comfortable around him, at ease and peaceful even when on the receiving end of his formidable tongue.  
  
However, they were not in a relationship. And that was that. There was no reason that she should feel guilty about talking to another man, even if that talk did span an entire day. And the touch of his hand made her heart speed up a little. And the day had made her feel happier than she had for a long time. With him she was an ordinary woman, not a flawed copy of another person and it felt good to be seen as just herself.  
  
She couldn't stop the grin that suddenly spread across her face, and she twirled around in the moon light giggling at the warm feeling of happiness that spread through her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Kagome froze mid twirl and peered into the twilight gloom. Sitting cross- legged outside the well house, his back against the wall of the building, sat Inuyasha. He frowned at her, his eyes narrowed and puzzled. He stood up gracefully and walked towards her.  
  
She remained frozen, her arms outspread and the smile fading from her lips. Slowly, she lowered her arms and glared back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Dancing," she said crossly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped a couple of feet in front of her.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" he grated, "Your week is up. Its time to come back."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Was it a week already? Doing quick calculations she was dismayed to find that indeed it was. She had been so caught up in her new relationship with Kaminari that she had completely forgotten that she had promised to return to the past in one week. And she was completely unprepared to leave; she had no coursework to go on with, and what was worse she had agreed to meet Kaminari again the next day. She couldn't just not turn up. Taking a step backwards, she waved her hands in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't!" she said, in a panicky voice, "I have classes tomorrow-"  
  
She disliked lying to Inuyasha, but she really didn't think he would understand if she told him she had agreed to meet with a man. It had been bad enough when he had become territorial over her with Houjo, and she hadn't really had any feelings for that boy. Goodness only knew what he would be like if he found out she was seeing one of her professors outside of class and was enjoying his company.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, and Kagome cursed herself for being such a lousy liar. Then, before she could even blink, he was next to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. For a moment she thought he was going to forcibly carry her off through the well. But then, he did something much, much worse. He sniffed the air around her.  
  
"And just who the fuck have you been with?" he growled.  
  
TBC  
  
*Shamelessly borrowed from 'Blue Seed', an excellent anime that I would recommend watching ^_^ 


	4. 4

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
(An Inuyasha fanfic)  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kagome's heart missed a beat. Damn Inuyasha and his sensitive nose! She had been close to Kaminari a number of times since their initial meeting, but he had only touched her once that day on the small of her back to guide her through a doorway. She found it difficult to believe that he could smell Kaminari on her just from that fleeting touch, but looking up into Inuyasha's eyes she could see that he was really quite angry.  
  
"Don't be stupid," Kagome said firmly back to him, her mouth a little dry and her heart racing with guilt, "I go to University to study. Many men and women go to University to learn. It's crowded and I often bump into people. You probably are smelling any number of people."  
  
As she talked, she began to feel cross. What business was it of Inuyasha's whom she associated with anyway? She didn't get cross when he went running after Kikyou...well, not much anyway...  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched a little at her words, before turning and pulling her towards the well.  
  
Kagome pulled the opposite way, digging her heals into the stone flags of the courtyard to stop her forward movement.  
  
"Inuyasha! No! I cant go back tonight, I'm not ready," she said desperately trying to free herself from his grip. When he showed no sign of listening, she cried out "Don't make me say the 's' word!"  
  
He winced, pausing just outside the door of the well house, and glared at her.  
  
"You promised!" he said, his voice surly, "You said you would be back in one week."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. It was true; she had promised. She had thought that one week would have been more than enough time to get ready for studying in the past. But she had been rather distracted for the last few days, and she hadn't printed off half the study sheets that she wanted to. And she had agreed to meet with Kaminari the following day. She didn't know his home phone number, and thought it unwise to leave a message with the University saying that she wasn't going to meet him. But she couldn't just leave without telling him she was going away; how would he feel if he was stood up without an explanation potentially for weeks.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at her closely, waiting for her answer. His ears were wilting a little and he looked a little disappointed. His eyes reminded Kagome of the look that Shippo gave her when she forgot to bring chocolate. She sighed, and reached up a hand to scratch one of his ears in what she hoped would be a placating gesture. His eyes widened, but he did not move away, and allowed her to stroke the silky fur that grew on them.  
  
"I know I promised," she said, "And I am sorry. It's just been more difficult than I thought. Please let me have one more day. Just one more day, and I will be ready to come through for a couple of weeks."  
  
"A month," Inuyasha countered, his eyes narrowed, still holding on to her firmly as if he was still considering pulling her into the well.  
  
"Two weeks," Kagome pleaded, giving him her most plaintive look.  
  
"Three weeks," Inuyasha countered, the words sounding as if they were being ripped from his mouth. He never normally compromised; with him it was all or nothing, and Kagome felt surprised at his words. However, this was not something that she could negotiate, even when Inuyasha was being considerate for once.  
  
Kagome grinned apologetically. "Two weeks," she said quietly, "That's all I can promise. It's a busy year for me. If I fail this year, all the study I have done before will be wasted."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her closely as if he was trying to determine whether or not she was just stalling him again. Then he nodded, releasing her wrist, and folded his arms.  
  
"Feh!" he snorted, as if he was disgusted with himself. "I will haul your arse down the well tomorrow night regardless of whether you are ready or not," he said as he turned to the well house, sliding open the door and slipping through. "Don't disappoint me, bitch!"  
  
Kagome waited until she was sure he would have jumped down the well, then let out sigh of relief. For once he had done as she asked; she had been sure that he would argue, but he had accepted what she had said. Which made her feel very bad; especially because she had not exactly told him the truth.  
  
She bit her lip. It wasn't the truth, but nor was it a lie; she wasn't ready to return yet. Unfortunately, the self-justification of her words did not alleviate the guilt she was feeling. She had been having too much fun with Kaminari, so much so that she had completely forgotten that Inuyasha had been waiting for her to return. It was the first time that had ever happened, and Kagome really didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. But she did know it was a guilty thing.  
  
"Inuyasha gone then?"  
  
Kagome gave a little squeak as she realised her brother was standing beside her. She had been so tied up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him approach. She nodded, her eyes going back to the well house.  
  
"Oh, I made extra food for him; I was sure he would be hungry as he had been waiting for hours for you to come home," Souta turned and walked towards the house.  
  
Another spike of guilt shot Kagome through the heart. He had been waiting for hours, sitting by the well house waiting for her to climb the steps that led to the shrine. She gave a little smile; she had been lucky that he hadn't come to find her. If he had discovered her chatting with Kaminari rather than studying like she claimed to have been, goodness knows what his reaction would have been. Probably he would have refused to believe that she went to her time for education, believing instead that she went to socialise. He would never have believed that this was the first time she had done such a thing.  
  
Souta continued talking to Kagome as they walked across the courtyard. "I asked him to come inside because you were meeting up with your friend again after University and might be eating out, but he refused."  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks feeling suddenly cold all over. Inuyasha knew she had been with a friend and not studying. And his keen nose had probably had picked up that she had been with a man. She it her lip again to stop herself groaning out loud. He knew and he had said nothing, in fact he had given her extra time to get ready to return.  
  
Waves of disappointment flowed over Kagome before she mentally kicked herself. Just what had she been expecting from him? Did she really think that he would become jealous when he learned that she was seeing a man outside of University hours? Did she think that he would suddenly realise that he wanted her, even loved her, because there was the possibility of her loving another? She bowed her head as she realised that was exactly what she thought - no hoped - would happen.  
  
But it hadn't. He hadn't made a fuss at all, or at least not much. His only concern was that she return with him as soon as possible to continue on with their quest. A tear welled up in her eye, spilling over onto her cheek.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta was looking at her with concern on his face.  
  
She shook her head, silently asking him not to question her. She was such a bitch, using Kaminari as she had to try and make Inuyasha jealous, even though she hadn't thought of that at the time. She wiped her eyes, pushing down the hopelessness that welled up inside her. She hadn't felt this miserable since the time that Inuyasha had said that he had pledged himself to Kikyou, all those years ago. And it was a feeling that she never wanted to feel again.  
  
"Kagome?" Souta asked again, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm alright," she replied, forcing the bright smile onto her lips, an expression well practised and used. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
He nodded, eyeing her suspiciously, then turned to go into the house.  
  
Kagome let the smile fade. It was time that she realised that Inuyasha was not for her. It was time for her to move on.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha leapt out of the well snarling in irritation.  
  
"Bitch!" he yelled, swiping at a nearby tree, leaving four deep gashes in the bark.  
  
He had been waiting by the well all day; as soon as the sun had begun to rise he had sat cross-legged in front of it, staring at it, willing for it to disgorge Kagome. But she hadn't come. As the sun had begun to set, he had begun to worry. What if something had happened to her? A million different what ifs went through his mind, ranging from her twisting her ankle on the steps to the shrine (because she was such a clumsy bitch at times) to her being kidnapped by a malevolent entity (because she was prone to that sort of occurrence).  
  
Finally, when he could stand it no more, he jumped down the well emerging in her time with his teeth bared and his claws ready to do battle. It was a bit of an anticlimax to find that the shrine was deserted. Well, almost deserted. Souta was walking across the courtyard, books in hand, staring at him in a nervous 'what can you see that I cant see' sort of way.  
  
Inuyasha had retracted his claws and turned his snarl into a sheepish grin before asking where Kagome was.  
  
"She said she will be late. She is meeting up with her new friend again," Souta had said innocently.  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow had twitched.  
  
"...new friend..?" he repeated, his fists clenching, realising that the bitch had kept him waiting because she was off having fun with a 'new friend'.  
  
"Hai," Souta answered, his mouth pulled into a slight smile and his eyes gleaming. "She lost touch with almost all of the friends she had at High School because of having to go through the well so often, so its nice to see her so happy at finding someone new," Souta's eyes gleamed. "He seems to be an interesting person, very intelligent. They have a lot in common."  
  
Inuyasha's ears had flattened. "....what the fuck?" he growled, "He?" Inuyasha silently listed off the other qualities that Souta had mentioned: interesting, intelligent, lots in common.  
  
Souta's mouth had pulled into a wide smirk and Inuyasha's eyes had narrowed. The boy seemed to find Inuyasha's reaction amusing and he looked at him carefully. Souta looked back at him innocently enough, but disturbingly his expression reminded him more than a little of Miroku. Or at least it reminded him of the expression that Miroku wore when he was up to something devious.  
  
Inuyasha, with difficulty, had pulled his mouth into a cheerful grin. "I'll just wait for her then," he said sitting cross-legged and trying to look at ease.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come inside?" Souta pressed, "You may be in for a long wait."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, but the rest of his face remained calm. He shook his head and Souta smiled, lifting up a hand in farewell before entering the house. Inuyasha had closed his eyes and had done his best to meditate the hours away until Kagome's return, but disturbingly Souta's voice kept ringing in his ears listing what he thought was great about Kagome's 'friend'.  
  
As 'intelligent' echoed in his mind for about the hundredth time, Inuyasha had been all but ready to go and hunt the bitch down. But then he caught her scent approaching, and his ears heard the faint tap of her shoes against the flagstone stairs that led to the shrine, and he willed himself to be calm and relaxed.  
  
She had entered the shrine courtyard, a dreamy expression clear on her face despite the gloom of the evening. Inuyasha had felt immediately jealous; who was this man that caused her to look so distant and happy. Then she had spread her arms and started spinning in the moonlight, her eyes closed and her head thrown back, her hair streaming behind her as she danced.  
  
Inuyasha had felt himself become almost transfixed by her dance. She seemed so happy, joyous even. He had never seen her act like this in his time, and she sure as hell never danced for him. He could not help fisting his hands in irritation, and his voice sounded harsh on the night air as called out to her.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
She had given a satisfying squeak as she had realised that she was not alone, and he could hear hr heart thumping rapidly in her chest from the fright he had given her. Standing up, he had smirked. Served the bitch right; she was lucky that it was him that was sitting there watching her and not some half crazed lunatic or power hungry youkai. She was much too careless in her own time and she deserved to get a fright for it.  
  
As he walked up to her, he had sniffed and his brief happiness at frightening the shit out of her faded. He could smell a man on her. Some man, and it was definitely male, had touched her during the course of the day. The scent was faint, but possessive and strangely familiar. His brief hope that Souta had been winding him up had faded as he inhaled. And Kagome's reaction to his demand about who she had been with confirmed it.  
  
The bitch was a hopeless liar; her voice was shaking, her heart beat more rapidly, he could even smell her perspire as the words of denial slipped from her mouth. That had shocked him. She had never told him lies before, and yet here she was trying to tell him that she had been spending all her time studying when clearly she hadn't. He had been so angry, he had taken her by the arm and started dragging her to the well house, his intention to return to his time - the to time that she belonged.  
  
But she had been stubborn, refusing to go, her voice so full of panic that he had to stop. She had pleaded to remain for just one more day, and to his surprise he had found himself agreeing. Although now he was back in his own time and she was in hers he had to wonder why he had done so.  
  
Throwing himself onto the ground he stared up at the bright stars in the night sky. He was unsure what disturbed him most; that she had actually lied to him, or that she was seeing a strange man.  
  
He growled as he realised that both pissed him off.  
  
TBC 


	5. 5

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! LOL, there is certainly a lot of speculation as to who Kaminari is which makes me happy because that is what I wanted. Im not going to give it away yet, but I have given you clues so that you might be able to work it out for yourselves ^__^ BTW, if you want to be alerted when I update, I subscribe to ff.net so if you click on author alerts at the bottom of the page you should get a notification (although it doesn't seem to work all the time _).  
  
Again, many thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kagome woke early and left for University without having breakfast. She had a lot to achieve in one day, and meals simply did not factor themselves into her schedule. First on her list was the library where she checked out some books, mentally groaning at the weight of them and anticipating just how heavy her back pack was going to be. She also took the opportunity to photocopy some old test papers to get an idea of what sort of questions were going to be asked, together with subjects for essays.  
  
Next was visiting each of her professors to apologise that she would be away for a couple of weeks due to 'family commitments' and to ask for details of course work that she could do when she was away. Most were co- operative, although one harridan turned her away saying that if she couldn't be bothered to turn up, then she couldn't be bothered to teach her.  
  
This task took her all of the morning and part of the afternoon. By the time the lunch break was over she had only one more professor to visit, and his lecture to attend.  
  
Kaminari.  
  
He was in fine form, as usual, his voice clear and compelling as he told yet another myth to his rapt students. For once, though, Kagome was not listening. She felt miserable and guilty as she watched him move around the stage. Her epiphany last night that she had been using him to get Inuyasha jealous disturbed her greatly; she had always despised girls who manipulated the feelings of others in such a way and yet here she was doing exactly that.  
  
She rested her head on a hand as she watched the slides projected onto the screen behind Kuminari, her brow frowning with her self-loathing. She would come clean, she would tell him exactly what she had done (although leaving out certain details about time travel, half demons and living dead rivals), and hope that he did not completely hate her when she had finished her tale.  
  
The lecture was over more quickly than Kagome thought possible, and Kagome stayed in her seat on the pretext of looking for some missing item in her overflowing bag. Some murmured comments from girls moving by her told her that her pretence was a shallow one; it was known that she was 'seeing' Kuminari and disliked for that. She hung her head, her cheeks flaming as she picked up on one comment about sleeping with the teacher to get good grades, her fists clenching in an effort not to stand up and tell the girl who murmured the rumour just where to get off.  
  
Looking up, she could see Kuminari standing by his podium, his back resting up against it and his arms crossed. He was looking at her with his familiar smug, self-satisfied expression and Kagome felt her temper increase. He knew what the students were saying, and she had little doubt that it was feeding is very inflated ego to the point of bursting. He was all but preening at the glances that his students, male and female, gave him as they exited his lecture, whilst staring at her possessively as if he owned her.  
  
She had seen that possessive expression before, but not in this era. It was exactly how Inuyasha looked at her when telling her whether she could or could not return to her own time, and it was one that irritated the hell out of her. Suddenly, she felt a lot less guilty about 'using' him, and a lot more inclined to tell the entire male population (human and otherwise) to go to hell and leave her alone.  
  
Shoving items back into her bag, she stood up and strode to the stairs that led down to the exit from the lecture theatre. Kaminari, seeing her thunderous expression, straightened and moved swiftly to the door to intercept her.  
  
Kagome glared at him as she approached him, struggling with the weight of her back over one shoulder. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. Instead he raised an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Professor Kaminari," she began formally, her voice was icy and cold but a little shaky from the extreme agitation she was feeling. "I wont be able to attend your lectures for the next two weeks as I will be away," she hesitated, "on family business," She finished disliking that she was again lying, despite her irritation for the man in front of her.  
  
"Family business," Kaminari repeated, looking at her sceptically.  
  
"Hai," Kagome nodded, determined to get this over and done with as soon as possible and get away from him and his inflated ego. "Would you please give me the coursework for the next two weeks so that I can keep up in my absence."  
  
Kaminari reached out and before Kagome could stop him, lifted her bag effortlessly from her shoulder, and peered at it. Kagome's back was extremely grateful to be relieved of the weight of the bag, but the rest of her was outraged as he looked through the books she had taken from the library.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" he murmured, looking up at her in surprise, "Is there something wrong, can I help in any way?"  
  
Kagome hesitated, momentarily flummoxed by his rapid change from smug seducer of innocent students to caring friend. He was so mercurial that she had difficulty keeping her annoyed train of thought.  
  
"No," she said, then followed it quickly with a "Yes, I do need to get the course work so I wont fall behind."  
  
Kaminari nodded, placing the bag down at his feet and moved over to his own briefcase, which was leaning up against the podium. He crouched beside it, his fingers rummaging through assorted papers, but his mind only seemed to be half on the task before him. He kept glancing up at Kagome with a slightly pained expression on his face, and she could not help the guilt that overwhelmed her again, chasing away the anger that she had felt just moments before.  
  
Papers in hand, Kaminari stood up and faced her. He held them out to her, but as soon as she reached to take them from his hand, his free hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest. Startled, Kagome could not help the small squeek of surprise that tumbled from her mouth as she found herself held against his firm chest. He stroked her hair in what she assumed was a comforting gesture, but instead of relaxing her she suddenly felt as if her whole body was full of electricity.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong, Kagome," he breathed into her ear.  
  
Kagome pushed against his chest, trying to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong for her and showed no sign of releasing her. Sighing, she allowed herself to relax in his embrace revelling for a brief moment in how it felt to be cradled, to be held, to be cared for.  
  
"I thought that over these last few days that you had come to care for me," Kaminari continued, "I know that I care a lot for you."  
  
Kagome stiffened at his words. It was time to come clean.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I do like you. I like you a lot."  
  
"...but..." Kaminari said with a sigh, moving his lips across her ear causing her heart to skip a beat as suppressed desire welled in her abdomen.  
  
"But, " Kagome continued shakily, trying to ignore the way she could feel ever breath he took fluttered against her skin, "I haven't been entirely honest with you." She paused again, waiting for him to push her away and look at her with betrayed eyes. But he didn't, he continued to hold her close, silently waiting for her to continue. "There is someone that I have liked for many years. He doesn't...he likes another. I swear I didn't mean to use you, but when he found out that I had been meeting with you outside of University hours I realised that I had half hoped that it would make him jealous. I'm sorry," she repeated again.  
  
Kaminari held her closer, "Did it?" he asked quietly, and when she failed to answer immediately, he asked again, "Did it make him jealous?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, unable to speak. She felt his chest shake, and she looked up to see that he was laughing.  
  
"So, your friend is a bit of an idiot then," he said, grinning down at her, running his fingers through her hair again.  
  
Kagome looked up in astonishment. She had expected Kaminari to be hurt and disappointed with her. Instead, he looked a little relieved. Had she misinterpreted his signals to her? Did he not actually like her as much as she had thought?  
  
"He is a fool to let you slip away from his grasp," Kaminari continued, moving his fingers from her hair, to her cheek, stroking her skin softly, "I won't repeat the mistake."  
  
He lowered his head slowly, giving her plenty of time to avert her head and deny him what he sought. But she couldn't. She stood transfixed by his eyes, hooded and full of desire for her, and saw herself reflected within their depths, her mouth slightly apart in surprise and her own eyes wide.  
  
His lips grazed across hers, ever so gently, before he pulled away briefly and gazing down at her, his eyes verifying that she was happy with what he had done. She made no protest, relishing in the feeling of what it was like to be wanted and desired. She tilted her head up and stood on tiptoes yearning to feel his lips on hers again. He smirked a little, the old familiar smugness was back on his face but she didn't care. All she wanted was to feel his lips again on hers, and he eagerly obliged.  
  
The second kiss was not fleeting as the first one was. This time, Kaminari kissed her hard, tasting her, running his tongue over her teeth encouraging her to open her mouth to his. Kagome obeyed his unspoken command, her knees feeling weak as new sensations bombarded her. Shyly, she moved her tongue into his mouth, following his lead, and was rewarded with a groan of delight from him.  
  
And then it was over, he was pushing her away gently, still stroking her face with his hand, his face as flushed as she was sure hers was. He smiled at her uncertainly.  
  
"That was...surprising," he said, breathing heavily, before pulling her close again. "Do you have to go?"  
  
Kagome's bemused brain was puzzled by the question. Go? Go where? She was completely happy where she was, thank you very much. But then she remembered that she had promised Inuyasha, and the smile on her face faded. She nodded once, her head moving up and down against his shoulder.  
  
"Are you...well?" Kaminari asked hesitantly, "Your school records show that you had an extreme amount of time off due to ill health."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and silently cursed her grandfather, before offering a short prayer of apology; she ought not to think so badly of the dead. Again, she shook her head.  
  
"Its an ongoing family matter," she whispered, "And I doubt that it will be resolved in the next two weeks," She smiled up at him apologetically, "I probably will be away again during the year because of it. I'm sorry."  
  
Kaminari reluctantly let her go before leaning back up against the podium, his arms crossed in his familiar relaxed pose.  
  
"Don't apologise," he said, "Just remember to come back to me."  
  
Kagome blinked once, taken aback by the sincerity in his voice, before she began to blush. It was a phrase she had heard many times before from Inuyasha, but usually it was 'Just remember to come back, bitch!' and there would be no underlying gentleness in his words. The way Kaminari said it just made her want to melt with happiness; it was said in the way she had always longed to hear them.  
  
A piercing beep made both of them jump, and Kagome fumbled with her watch, which was the source of the noise that had completely destroyed the moment.  
  
"Oh crap!" she hissed as she saw the time. She had forgotten that she had set an alarm to remind her that she ought to be on her way back to the shrine, but was rather thankful that she had. If the alarm had not have gone off, goodness knows how long she would have stood gazing at Kaminari like a lovesick zombie. "I have to go," she bent, picking up the bag of books.  
  
"Do you want me to help you carry that home?" Kaminari asked, reaching out a hand to try and take the bag from her.  
  
"No!" Kagome said more forcefully than she had intended to. As much as she would like to spend as much time as possible with Kaminari, God forbid that he and Inuyasha meet. Inuyasha was more than likely to try and scare off anyone who tried to claim any of Kagome's time and she did not want to subject Kaminari to the wrath of the hanyou's tongue.  
  
"Its no trouble," he said, "I have a car and it's a long walk to the shrine."  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"You know where I live?" she asked, frowning.  
  
Kaminari had the grace to look a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well.... its on your records," he said, "And I wanted to find out as much as I could about you."  
  
Kagome blushed again, flattered that he wanted to know all about her. But unfortunately there were some things that he really could not know about. The fact that she regularly time travelled into an era of myths and legends was pretty high up on the list of things she didn't want him to know. Yet. So again, she shook her head.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," she said, "I can manage on my own."  
  
Kaminari did not argue, merely nodded at her. "Be safe," he said, watching her leave the room.  
  
She smiled and gave him a little wave before running out the door. As she went, she glanced down at her watch again. She would have to move fast if she was to make it back home before Inuyasha came to drag her back to the past. She just hoped that he would be patient enough to enable her to pick up the rest of her books from her room.  
  
TBC 


	6. 6

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews and emails! LOL, a lot of you have been having a guess as to who Kaminari is, which is fun to read. I'm afraid only one of you has picked up on the clue so far (well done sashlea ^_^). And here I was thinking that I might have made it too obvious, LOL.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think, I always enjoy the feedback ^^  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"..er, a little help please?"  
  
Kagome squinted up at the small circle of light at the top of the well, whilst rubbing her behind. She had known it wasn't going to be easy taking the mountain of books with her, she well remembered the pain accompanying leaping down the well with a bike and she had assumed that this would be no less painful. And she had been correct.  
  
Somewhere during the plunge, the bag had twisted in her hands, streaming out behind her like a great lumpy balloon. She had, thank goodness, looked up and noted it so that she had time to shield her head with her hands when she had arrived at her destination. However, hands were no real protection against what felt like a couple of tonnes of bricks impacting on her head, and she had collapsed to the bottom of the well under their weight. She now had a massive bump on her head, together with what was certain to be a spectacular bruise on her butt, compliments of her desire to learn.  
  
"Hello?" she called up again, staring at the clear blue sky, "Is anyone there?"  
  
She frowned in irritation, wondering just where in the hell Inuyasha was. She had all but run back from the University in an effort to get home in time, stopping only at a chemist where she 'tested' a fragrance liberally in an effort to hide any scent that Kaminari might have left on her skin. She had really thought that Inuyasha would have been waiting for her at the shrine, or at the very least perched beside the well. And now that he wasn't, she began to feel cross for cutting short her rather nice quality time with Kaminari.  
  
Crouching, Kagome picked up the few books that had tumbled out of the top of her pack, before standing again, and squinting at the sky. She could climb out on her own if she left her pack behind, but she was loathed to leave all her study materials; she just couldn't risk them being taken, or eaten, by some stray animal or demon. She placed her hands on her hips, frowning, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called as loudly as she could, her voice echoing around her as it bounced off the walls of the well. "If you don't get here in one minute, I'm going home again and I'm not coming back!"  
  
A head peered over the rim of the well, silhouetted by the sun. Its ears twitched.  
  
"Must you be so loud bitch?" Inuyasha sneered, before leaping down the well beside her. As soon as he hit bottom, he recalled away from her, his hand held up to his nose, "What the hell have you been rolling in?" he demanded, "You stink!"  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and she clenched her fists.  
  
"If you want me to disappear home again, you are going the right way about it," she hissed both irritated by his words and pleased that she had been able to mask Kaminari's scent. "And just how long were you going to listen to me call for help before you made your presence known?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "I don't know what you are talking about," he said, lifting her pack easily with one hand and tossing it over his shoulder, "I just happened to be passing when I heard you scream my name." He leapt up out of the well, and peered back down at her again, "You are going to have to climb out yourself," he said, "Until you have a bath and wash that stink off you, I am not going anywhere near you!"  
  
Kagome scowled. Her head ached from the blow it received, and her hip felt stiff from her fall. And Inuyasha was being a complete prat not helping her as he usually would. Her scowl gradually turned into a small smile, and Inuyasha suddenly looked nervous.  
  
"Very well," Kagome said sweetly, "I have no option but to climb, given the current sit-uation-"  
  
Inuyasha's head disappeared with a startled curse, and Kagome grinned as she heard him impact with the ground, no doubt her books giving him a few bruises of his own. It may have been petty revenge, but it made her feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
* * * *   
  
Inuyasha insisted that they begin their new search immediately, rather than spending the night in the village. Sango and Miroku readily agreed; two weeks of doing nothing had made them both eager to be on their way. Shippo said nothing, he was in a massive sulk because Kagome had not brought him any chocolate. Kagome had apologised for her omission and promised to make it up to him next time with double rations. Shippo, however, had not been pacified, and had refused to ride in the basket of Kagome's bike, instead he rode on Miroku's shoulders casting nasty looks her way every so often.  
  
And really, he had every right to be miffed. Kagome had been so preoccupied with her own problems, she had completely forgotten the little kitsune. She had thought that her offer of more later would have worked, but instead he continued to sulk like a moody teenager. And he wasn't the only one. Inuyasha had almost refused to carry her books back to the village after she had 'accidentally' invoked the subduing spell. And kept his distance from her, making disparaging remarks about un-natural scents, and how they would have to walk swiftly to the nearest camp with a hot spring in order that a stinky person could bathe.  
  
Miroku, however, had come close to her and sniffed her neck, his eyebrows raising in delight.  
  
"You smell wonderful," he murmured, lowering his nose to her neck once more, his arm creeping around her waist to pull her closer.  
  
"Oy!" Inuyasha had growled. But before he was able to do anything, Sango whacked Miroku over the head with her fist, causing him to stumble away from Kagome's side. Kagome had smiled her thanks, and tried to keep as far away as possible from Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
It had been late when they had finally made camp, Kagome had as soon as she had rested her bike up against a tree, began to gather wood for a campfire. She was feeling hungry and thirsty and a hot cup of tea was exactly what she needed before retiring. Inuyasha had other ideas.  
  
"Oy!" he called at her to get her attention, then pointed in the direction of the spring. "Go and wash, your stink is making my eyes water. Sango, go with her. God knows what demons will be attracted to that pong."  
  
Kagome once again felt her temper rise, and was about to answer back when Sango grabbed her arm and led her away to the hot spring.  
  
"Let them get the camp ready," Sango said trying to pacify Kagome, "We can take advantage of Inuyasha's foul mood and let them do all the work."  
  
The idea was a pleasant one, and Kagome had to admit that she felt better for seeping her body in the hot waters of the spring. There was nothing more relaxing than sitting out under the darkening sky watching the stars gradually come out. The night skies were always so wonderfully dramatic in the past without man made lights to dim their beauty.  
  
Sango watched the frown disappear from Kagome's face, to be replaced with a relaxed smile and she felt more at ease. It was always uncomfortable when she and Inuyasha fought. Usually it was over Kikyou, but there had been no sighting of the undead miko in a while now so Sango was curious as to what had set this particular fight off.  
  
"Er..." Sango began a little uncertainly, not wishing to rile Kagome unduly, but wanting her to talk out her problems, "did you have a nice visit with your family?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Sango. Sango straightened as she saw that Kagome had seen completely through her probably not so subtle attempt to get to the truth. Kagome seemed to consider Sango for a while, then she smiled, slipping her shoulders under the water.  
  
"It was an interesting trip," she said carefully, "I met some interesting people."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. Ah, so that was it, she thought. It wasn't a case of Kagome being jealous over Inuyasha, but rather it was the other way around. She said nothing, but allowed Kagome to talk about the courses she was taking and the teachers. One, she went into great detail describing. At first Sango thought it was because of the subject he taught and how it could be of use in locating more shards or perhaps tracking Naraku. But then she caught a gleam in Kagome's eye and realised that her interest in this Kaminari was much more than pure academic interest.  
  
Kagome, looking over, caught Sango's look and stopped talking. A warm ruddy blush flooded her cheeks, and she sank down into the water up to her eyeballs as Sango laughed at her expression. She blew a few bubbles in the water before coming up.  
  
"What!" she demanded, her face getting even hotter.  
  
"So was the perfume for the benefit of Kaminari?" Sango asked innocently.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, then smiled.  
  
"Actually, it was for the benefit of Inuyasha," she whispered, moving nearer to Sango, "I didn't want him to smell just how close I had been to Kaminari."  
  
Sango raised two eyebrows in shock.  
  
"Kagome-chan, please do not tell me you have-"  
  
Kagome spluttered in horror, lifting up wet hands in protest.  
  
"No, no!" she cried, "Of course I haven't! We just...er... we just kissed," she finished in an embarrassed whisper.  
  
"Oh," Sango said, her voice showing just how surprised she was. She had always thought of Kagome as being wholely devoted to Inuyasha, despite his rather annoying habits and his preoccupation for Kikyou.  
  
Kagome, flushed again as the look that Sango was giving her. "It was a sudden thing, not planned," she said quietly, "But for all that I have to say I enjoyed it."  
  
The sound of muted movement caught Sango's ear, and she peered into the dark cautiously, before scooting closer to Kagome.  
  
"Really? But, perhaps we ought to talk of this later," she said, "I think we ought to get back to the camp; its getting darker and -"  
  
"And you never know who is listening," Kagome finished, looking into the direction where the sound had come from, her face a little pale despite the heat of the water.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha refused to look at the two women as they came back to camp, instead he sat and looked at the flames of the camp fire quietly toasting the rabbit that he had hunted. They were whispering amongst themselves, Sango quietly asking if Kagome could bring her some of the perfume that so offended Inuyasha's nose, before blushing as Kagome realised that the reason that she wanted some was not Inuyasha's reaction, but rather Miroku's.  
  
He scowled. The scent had not offended his nose as much as he had made it out to. The reason behind the scent had. He knew that Kagome had used it to hide some other smells she had managed to get on her skin, and the overheard remarks at the hot spring had just confirmed it. And he was now in the position of knowing but not able to say anything because doing so would give away that he had watched them both bathe.  
  
It was not as if he specifically had gone to watch them. Nor had he gone there to listen to their conversation. Although anything visual had been a bonus. It just so happened that the rabbit he had been hunting was in the general direction of the hot spring and, having caught it, he had thought he had better check the perimeter just in case. And it was as well that he had; he had caught one small demon spying on the two women with a lusty grin on his nasty face. Inuyasha had dealt with the problem swiftly, dealing the demon with a blow to the head.  
  
Shippo glared at him across the fire, his hand rubbing the bump where Inuyasha had landed his fist. Inuyasha smirked back. It served the little adolescent pipsqueak right. After the event of him burying his face in Sango's chest, Inuyasha had been watching him closely. And after today's events Inuyasha was damn sure that Shippo would not be spending any more time in Kagome's sleeping bag. Shippo seemed to realise it too, and sent glares full of resentment at Inuyasha.  
  
Tough shit, Inuyasha thought, widening his mouth into a grin delighted that he wasn't the only frustrated male sitting around the camp fire that night.  
  
Kagome's cheerful laugh drew his attention back to her. He allowed himself to glance at her out of the side of his eyes, careful not to move his head in case he alerted her to the fact that he was watching her. He scowled again. It wasn't fair that she was so happy, when he was feeling so disjointed by what he had overheard.  
  
She had kissed a man in her own time. And, she had enjoyed it. It wasn't as if Inuyasha hadn't been expecting this to happen. After all, he had smelt this man on her when he went to get her the night before. And he had allowed her to stay to say her goodbyes, even though she had told him that she needed the time for another purpose. However, even though he had been expecting it, just imagining Kagome kissing some other man filled him full of disquiet and jealousy.  
  
The disquiet was because she seemed to feel that she had to lie to him about it. Even to the point of masking her scent with other smells. The jealousy was a familiar feeling. He had felt it often before, when Kouga came sniffing his snout around her, or when village men eyed up her legs when she wore those shockingly short skirts.  
  
Yet, this time the jealousy was more intense. There was no logical reason for the jealousy. He had no hold over her, he had made no overtures at asking her to be his mate. And yet, he was filled with the urge to jump down the well, find this man and kick the living shit out of him. It was really unsettling.  
  
And what was worse, was the overwhelming scent of guilt that kept rolling off her. She felt bad for what she had done when she didn't need to be. Except, of course, with regard to her lying mouth. It was annoying, it was distracting, and it was irritating. In short it was a fucking mess. And if it wasn't sorted out soon, his and her lack of focus was going to get someone killed.  
  
Decision made, he got to his feet and turned to her. Sango and Kagome's idle chat ceased as soon as he moved, their eyes both swinging up to his.  
  
"Lets talk," he said.  
  
TBC 


	7. 7

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Kagome was standing completely still, a stunned expression on her face. It was only with a great deal of effort that she managed to get her mouth to shut.  
  
Inuyasha stood opposite her, so close that he didn't have to extend an arm to touch her. His hands, however, were currently preoccupied with gripping his sword and scratching his nose.  
  
"Feh!" he exclaimed his tone bored. "Are you deaf, bitch? I said that it doesn't matter to me who you fuck, so long as you come back here when you are told."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"I thought that was what you said," she said in a quiet tone, before lifting a hand and slapping him hard across the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't seen the blow coming, he was too preoccupied with trying to keep his tone calm as he grated out words that he didn't want to say. Of course he cared who she fucked! But he was in no position to object; he wasn't her father, he wasn't her brother and his current circumstances stopped him being a suitor.  
  
She hit hard, for a girl. His head whipped around with the force of the blow, his claw catching on his nose and drawing blood. Turning slowly back to look at her, he felt his ears flatten at the angry cloud that seemed to encompass her.  
  
Her eyes widened a little as they took in the sight of blood trickling down his nose, before they narrowed again. Inuyasha did not like this at all. He had seen her angry before, but never this angry. He backed up a pace wondering if he had enough time to run out of earshot before she started to scream 'sit' at him. He had a horrible feeling that if she did so, she wouldn't stop until he had made a hole in the ground big enough to be buried in.  
  
But she didn't say anything. Instead, she stood still, her face furious, and her hands clenching and unclenching as if she was debating whether to strike him again. Then her mouth opened and she yelled at him so loudly that his ears rung.  
  
"Inuyasha! You idiot! I hate you!"  
  
She span around to run away and Inuyasha sighed in relief thinking that he had come off lightly given she seemed to be so very angry. But before she had gone more than two steps she called back over her shoulder.  
  
"Sit! Sit! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground three times in rapid succession, biting his tongue painfully in the process. With effort he managed to lift his face from the ground to see Kagome looking at him with satisfaction. The bitch! All he was trying to do was make her happy, and here she was punishing him for it. He snarled as she turned to run away again, and he tried to push himself up off the ground. But the necklace held him firmly down, as if he had a large boulder around his neck rather than a few small beads.  
  
And then he froze as a scent came to his nose. Acrid and strong, hungry for power. And close. He yelled out to Kagome, but she ran on ignoring him. Straight into the path of a spider demon. It was small, no larger than a horse, but its eyes were red and malevolent. And Kagome froze as soon as she saw it.  
  
Inuyasha tried again to push himself off the ground, but the spell held firm. He swore bitterly, cursing Kagome for distracting him so much that he hadn't sensed the spider's approach and cursing her again for sitting him.  
  
"Kagome! Run!" he yelled.  
  
But she stood still, her eyes wide and riveted on the creatures eight hairy legs, the smell of fear radiating from her. The demon's mouth pulled into a wide smile revealing fangs dripping with poison.  
  
"Shikon no Tama.." it hissed, lunging at Kagome with one of its front legs.  
  
Kagome screamed then was suddenly silent as the spider's limb hit her, sending her flying backwards. She impacted on the ground hard and awkward, tumbling a couple of times before she lay still. The spider hissed in pleasure and scuttled towards her eager to get his prize.  
  
"Oy! Shit head!"  
  
The spider hesitated, just feet from his desire, and turned his eyes towards Inuyasha. The hanyou pushed himself to his feet and leapt towards it, his mouth pulled back into a snarl and his claws extended. The spider did a double take, confused that the apparently weak and cowardly half demon had suddenly gained extraordinary strength. That confusion was the second to last thing that went through its mind. The last was Inuyasha's claws.  
  
Blood and gore flew through the air as the spider collapsed onto the ground, its eight legs convulsing in its death throes. Inuyasha flicked his hand, trying to get rid of the ooze that clung to it, before he knelt at Kagome's side.  
  
She was breathing evenly. Lowering his ear to her breast Inuyasha could hear her heart beat, a little fast, but regular. He pulled away, and ran his hands up and down her limbs, unmindful of the spider gunk he transferred to her. No bones appeared to be broken, and apart from a rather nasty bruise beginning to spread down one side of her face, she appeared to be intact.  
  
Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, and sat beside her, his head bent. This was exactly what he was afraid of. She was distracting him so much he couldn't even spot a shitty little spider demon sneak up on them. And if the subduing spell had come off one second later than it had, it was more than possible that Kagome would have fang puncture holes in her rather than just a bruise.  
  
He growled at the thought, and tugged at the necklace. Kagome had to take the cursed thing off him. He never wanted to feel so weak and ineffective again.  
  
Kagome groaned, a hand coming up to touch the side of her face, before her eyes opened wide and frightened. Her mouth opened to scream, but before she could Inuyasha swept her up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest.  
  
"Its over, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly, feeling her tremble in his arms. He had never seen her this frightened after an attack before and wondered whether she had hurt herself more than he thought.  
  
She peered over his shoulder towards the spider, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw that it was on its back, its limbs twisted towards its body.  
  
"I. Hate. Spiders," she shuddered again, wincing a little as she pulled away from Inuyasha. "Horrible hairy legs and nasty way they scuttle. I never knew there were spider demons." She shuddered again before noticing her arms and legs, "What is that green stuff?" she nodded towards the streaks of spider demon that adorned her limbs.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened a little. Having told him of her fear, now probably wasn't the time to tell her that she was smeared with essence of spider.  
  
"Grass stain?" Inuyasha suggested.  
  
Kagome nodded and pushed herself to her feet. She winced as she did so, favouring one leg as she rubbed her ankle. "I think I have twisted it," she admitted, holding onto Inuyasha's sleeve to support herself.  
  
"Fey!" Inuyasha snorted, "You came off lucky," he picked her up in his arms and walked towards the hot spring.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Two baths in one day; I must be lucky," she said. Then, in a quieter voice she asked. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" She bit her lip a little and looked away from him waiting for his reply.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, not really wanting to be reminded of the words that had been so hard to say in the first place. He certainly did not want to rile her up again, but given that she still seemed to be stunned from the blow to her head, he thought it unlikely. He said nothing until they got to the waters edge. Placing her on the ground, he moved to her front and carefully removed her shoes.  
  
He growled a little to see one of her ankles puffy and inflamed. Humans were so easy to break. A small blow had caused Kagome significant damage; she would be sore for days. His eyes travelled up her bare legs taking in the little scrapes and contusions she had gained, before resting on her torso. She no longer wore the little uniform that he first saw her in, having graduated from that school she was no longer required to dress like all the other girls she studied with. Instead, she had taken to wearing sturdy tight trousers that she called jeans, together with tight fitting tops. It was a shame that she hadn't been wearing jeans this evening, they could have saved her legs some scrapes. Instead she was wearing the almost indecent trousers she called shorts.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice called to him softly, and he realised that he was starting at her groin, lost in his musings. Guiltily he raised his eyes to her face, trying to hide his embarrassment with a stern frown. "Did you mean it?" she asked again.  
  
Shit.  
  
She continued to prod at him. Of course he didn't mean it. Of course he didn't want her to fuck others. He wanted to shake her, but resisted, as he didn't know how serious her head injury was. Instead, he countered her question with another.  
  
"Would it make you happy?"  
  
His ears twitched in anticipation of her reply and he felt his heartbeat begin to race in unexpected nervousness. He stared at her as she hesitated, her eyes cloudy in thought. She absently put her feet in the warm water, wincing a little as the slightly acidic water bathed her scrapes. Then she looked up at him.  
  
"Maybe," she replied.  
  
Shit.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help his ears drooping at her response. It was what he feared she would say. He was loosing her, and there wasn't a thing he could do to prevent it. The realisation made him feel sick to the very pit of his stomach. He had got so used to her presence over the last few years, he had begun to take her for granted. And now that she was moving away from him, he was at a loss as to what to do to prevent her leaving.  
  
She stared up at him expectantly, waiting for his response to her answer. He could read her easily, she expected him to berate her. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. How could he compete with a man in her time, how could he compete when all he had to his name was his father's sword. He frowned at her, folding his arms as he gazed down at her willing his ears to perk up a little; it was unmanly to act like a berated puppy in front of her.  
  
"Wash yourself," he said gruffly, "I'll make sure no other demons are about."  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha leap up into the tree canopy in a blur of red and white, and then lost sight of him as he sped away, the rustling of leaves the only indication that he had been there. She lowered her eyes and sighed.  
  
He didn't care.  
  
With difficulty she slipped off her shorts and tank top, wincing at the way her limbs protested. She was going to be stiff tomorrow, and her ankle was going to hold all of them up. She slipped into the water, holding her breath as the water stung her, then relaxing a little as the heat began to soothe her skin.  
  
She was useless.  
  
It was her own fault that she had been injured. It had been such a weak spider demon, she could tell from its aura that it had little power. Normally it would have left people well alone, but it had been attracted by the power of the Shikon no Tama shards that she had around her neck. Unfortunately, she had a horrible fear of spiders and was completely incapable of extracting even small ones from her room or from the bath, instead always calling on Souta to do the deed for her. To be confronted by a demon spider that big was a nightmare come true and she had been unable to move, so transfixed by fear she was.  
  
Inuyasha had saved her once again, killing the demon whilst she was unconscious, comforting her, helping her with her wounds. All the things that he would do for any of his comrades. She could not help but wish that she was more than just a companion to him, and before she knew what she was saying her mouth had opened and she had asked if he had meant what he had said earlier. Had he meant that he really didn't care who she slept with, just so long as she fulfilled her duty of gathering together the shards and reforming the Shikon no Tama.  
  
He had frowned at her, his eyes a little angry. He had probably been remembering that she had struck him and sat him before getting herself into trouble, but she stared at him determined. She wanted to be sure, she wanted to be absolutely sure that he saw her as nothing more than a friend and the Miko responsible for the jewel.  
  
Countering her question with one of his own was a surprise. Would sleeping with the professor make her happy? She had thought about it carefully. He was an attractive man and he seemed to care for her. He lived in an era that was relatively demon free, he didn't have, to the best of her knowledge, an irate brother, a mortal enemy or an undead ex-girlfriend. A relationship with Kaminari would be simple compared with the complex emotions that came from knowing and desiring Inuyasha.  
  
She answered his question honestly.  
  
"Maybe," she had said.  
  
Inuyasha had looked angry. His ears had flattened against his scalp and his brows pulled into a frown. And he had left her under the pretence that he wanted to check for any other lurking demons. If only he was angry because he was jealous that she was considering another man. But that wasn't so. The reason he was angry was probably because he knew that if she did enter into a relationship with a man in her own time she would want to spend more time there and less time here shard hunting.  
  
Not for the first time, she wished that he would see her as herself. . Not as the seeker of shards. Not the reincarnation of the woman he loved. But herself. A woman who cared for him and wanted to be with him.  
  
And not for the first time, she bent her head and cried.  
  
TBC 


	8. 8

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well with difficulty thinking, not for the first time, that it would be so much easier if there was a little flight of stairs winding up the inside of the well rather than the rope ladder that twisted so much when she climbed it. And this time was not helped by her sprained ankle and aching limbs, nor by the books she carried in the backpack.  
  
She felt humiliated. For once it was not her wish to return to her own time. Instead, Inuyasha had taken her to the well and all but pushed her down it. After the spider demon attack he had waited for her to finish bathing, and to sleep the remainder of the night away. But as soon as morning had dawned he had kicked her sleeping bag and told her to pack.  
  
Trepidation must have shown in her face as she pulled her aching bones out of the warmth of her bed, wincing as she yawned feeling the damage to the side of her face. Sango had crouched beside her, touching her still puffy ankle and had announced that Kagome wouldn't be walking anywhere much for a couple of days.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha had replied, folding her arms, "I know that. She is completely useless here, she might as well go home until it heals."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome had not quite been able to believe her ears. Inuyasha was telling her to go home? Oh, that and she was useless. She glared at him and he glared back.  
  
"Aren't you always moaning about not enough time to study?" he demanded, picking up her sleeping bag and shoving it into her backpack, "You're useless to me here, you might as well go home."  
  
Kagome had blinked once. Then twice. Then surged to her feet, her fist clenched in her irritation.  
  
"Useless?" she demanded, "So now I'm a useless whinger?"  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku all had looked at each other then disappeared into the forest murmuring various excuses. Kagome had paid them very little attention; she had been so enraged by Inuyasha's perception of her. Yes, she had berated herself for being useless the night before, but that didn't mean that she needed or wanted to hear it from Inuyasha's lips.  
  
She had stepped towards the still scowling Inuyasha, wishing more than anything to clip him around the ear, but then her damaged ankle had refused to take her weight and she had collapsed into a heap, her eyes stinging with tears that she refused to shed.  
  
Inuyasha had been instantly at her side, his hands travelling down her leg to gently touch her injured limb.  
  
"Stupid bitch!" he murmured, before lifting her up in his arms. "We can't go anywhere with you like this, so you might as well go home. Its what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
He hadn't waited for her reply, instead he had picked up her bag with one hand and tossed it over his shoulder, while still holding her close to his chest. Then he started to run, so fast the trees blurred around her and tears came to her eyes from the speed of the wind rushing past her face.  
  
Well, not just the wind.  
  
It wasn't what she wanted, not really. What she wanted was to be loved by Inuyasha, for him to recognise her and accept her for who she was and not for what she was capable of. She wanted them to have a normal life together, free of shards and zombies. But he didn't want that with her, and instead was telling her to get on with her own life, get the desire out of her system, then come back and complete her task.  
  
She had pressed her nose close to his chest, sniffing deeply in the scent that was uniquely him.  
  
"Oy!" he had muttered, adjusting her slightly in his grasp, "Are you in pain?"  
  
She had shaken her head a little as she felt him hold her tighter. She had relished it, wondering what it would be like to be held this close to him with feelings of affection, rather than as a means to get her to the well and be rid of her.  
  
"Oy!" he said again, confusion colouring his voice, "Are you sniffing me?"  
  
Kagome choked in embarrassment, pulling her nose away from his chest and pouting.  
  
"Of course not," she said frowning and glaring up at him, "Who would want to smell you? Actually, I can smell you well enough even this far away, when was the last time you bathed?"  
  
He had frowned back down at her, his nose wrinkling in annoyance.  
  
"Why are you eyes leaking?" he questioned peering down at her closely.  
  
She had shut her eyes and turned her head away from him.  
  
"I hurt," she had murmured, all the while thinking 'but not for the reasons you think. I hurt because I want to be with you, and you keep pushing me away. I hurt because today I may say goodbye to you for the last time.'  
  
Inuyasha had made no comment, but had increased his speed. They had arrived so quickly that Kagome had been left wondering why exactly they had walked to the camp instead of running. Once there, Inuyasha had offered to take her through to her time, but she had refused. It was still mid morning and the chances of being spotted by visitors to the shrine were high. He had accepted her reasoning without arguing as he usually would, and had not even demanded to know when she would be back. He had stood silently as he balanced her on the lip of the well and watched as she allowed herself to tumble over the edge and travel a lifetime away from him.  
  
All the while she floated through time and space, her mind worked wondering what she should do. She wanted to be with him more than anything else. But she was no longer satisfied with being second best. She had enjoyed how Kaminari had treated her, and longed to be in a relationship with someone who saw her for who she was. Kagome, an intelligent girl with a temper and a sense of humour. A sporty person with an artistic streak. A girl who wanted to teach, to share her knowledge with people. And Inuyasha just did not see her like that at all.  
  
The sharp shooting pain of her ankle twisting as she hit the ground had pulled her from her musings. The language that erupted from her mouth as she had sat, cradling the injured limb at the bottom of the well, would have stunned even Inuyasha and she cursed him for not considering how she was going to land before he allowed her to fall.  
  
It had taken a while for the pain to subside and the tears to dry, but finally she had felt strong enough to climb out and up into the present.  
  
All the time bemoaning the lack of a sensible staircase.  
  
Once free of the well, she limped over to the door and peeked out into the courtyard. There were a few visitors to the shrine, not so many as to make it impossible for her to leave the well house without being detected, but enough to make her hesitate. She wanted to leave the backpack behind, but was also loathed to leave it in a place where anybody could pick it up and walk off with it. So she bit her lip, lifted the backpack onto her back and hobbled out of the well house as quickly as she could.  
  
She kept her head down as she walked towards her house, wanting to hide the grimace that seemed to be permanently engraved on her face. A quarter of the way there she began to feel herself sweat from the pain and wondered whether she would make it there before she passed out. Halfway there, and she was beginning to mutter obscenities about certain hanyous and whether or not they could tell the difference between a sprain and broken bones.  
  
A hand on her shoulder brought her up short. For a moment she thought it was Inuyasha, come to help her regardless of her telling him not to.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her head bowed low. Of course it wasn't Inuyasha. He couldn't just appear out in the open in her time, not without his ears causing a significant stir.  
  
The voice was low and full of concern, and Kagome felt tears rise to her eyes again as she recognised it.  
  
"Kaminari?" she whispered without turning around, lowering her head further so to try and hide the ugly bruise that adorned her face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She felt his hand shift on her shoulder, but not let go. Her half shut eyes saw his highly polished shoes move around to her front.  
  
"Kagome, the question is what are you doing here? I thought you had to go away on family business for a couple of weeks."  
  
She could hear the puzzled tone that flavoured his voice and felt his hand trail up her shoulder to throat, before it lifted to her chin. She felt so very tired, she did not resist as he tilted her head up so that he could look down at her face. His eyes widened as she looked up into his, then they narrowed into a look of fury that made her stumble back a pace, wincing as she put too much weight on her injured ankle.  
  
"What they hell happened to you?" he demanded  
  
She tried to grin.  
  
"Fell down some stairs?" she asked in what she had hoped would be a carefree 'I'm a complete klutz' kind of tone. Unfortunately it came out in an 'ow, it hurts and I want my mummy' tone, complete with fresh tears.  
  
Kaminari cursed, then pulled the backpack gently off her shoulder and allowed it fall to the ground. Ignoring the startled gasps of other shrine visitors, he lifted her up into his arms, a position that painfully reminded her of the platonic embrace she had shared with Inuyasha just moments earlier. He frowned to see her face sadden, and started to walk with her towards her home.  
  
"My books!" Kagome cried, trying to squirm out of his arms as she saw herself moving away from her precious supply of textbooks and study guides.  
  
"Sod the books," Kaminari growled, quickly striding away from her bag. When she kept protesting, he sighed, "I'll get your books, just let's get you inside first," he said.  
  
True to his word, he deposited her on the back doorstep and strode back into the courtyard to get the pack of books whilst Kagome produced the key to her house from the key ring held on the belt look of her jeans. She knew that Souta wouldn't be at home, and she was unsure about her mother. If she was working nights then she would be asleep and if she was working days then she would not be at home. In any case, she did not want to disturb her.  
  
Twisting the key in the lock, the bolt turned with a little click and she opened the door. Then Kagome felt herself lifted once more. Kaminari had returned with her pack as promised, had thrown it onto the kitchen floor before lifting her again and carrying her over the threshold as if she was a bride. Once inside, he turned and kicked the door close, before working his way through the house.  
  
"Which is your bedroom?" he asked.  
  
"Top of the stairs, first right," she said wearily without thinking, then nearly cried out in alarm as he began to climb the stairs with her.  
  
"What are you...?" she demanded, trying to protest him taking her any further.  
  
"Kagome, you are no light weight," he muttered, small beads of sweat beginning to appear on his brow, "Kindly stay still or else I might drop you down the stairs. I don't want to add to your list of injuries."  
  
Doing as she was told, Kagome stropped struggling and allowed Kaminari to take her to her room and deposit her on her bed. The softness of the mattress was a blessed thing, and Kagome allowed herself to lie back and feel the comfort of it. She always missed her bed; there was nothing worse than sleeping on hard ground even if it was good for your back.  
  
The slight pulling of her boot shoelaces brought her attention back to Kaminari. He was bending over her feet, undoing her boots and with a good deal of care was pulling them off. Kagome winced, and not just through pain. Her socks had been on her feet for a good while and probably didn't smell exactly meadow sweet. Kaminari winced too and Kagome was about to apologise when he muttered.  
  
"Now that looks painful..."  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows and peered at her ankle. She had to agree, it did look painful. Faint tinges of blues and greens and yellows coloured her skin. Kaminari looked up at her face then reached towards her, resting his weight on one hand beside her torso. As the bed dipped a little and his face came closer to hers, she felt herself gulp.  
  
"...what...?" she breathed as he reached towards her face. She focussed on his lips as his head came closer, wondering if he was planning to take advantage of the moment and kiss her.  
  
He grinned, then pulled out the pillow from behind her head, and moved back to her feet, placing it under the injured limb.  
  
"Rice," he said.  
  
"Rice?" she repeated, confused that he was talking food.  
  
"Rest, ice, compression and elevation," he said, taking off his jacket and draping it on the foot of her bed. "What every good sprained ankle calls for. And after that you are going to tell me exactly what it going on."  
  
Kagome blinked. This was not good.  
  
TBC 


	9. 9

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Kaminari worked on her ankle with such gentleness, she only felt discomfort when he initially started to wrap the crepe compression bandage around it. Under Kagome's instructions, he had tapped softly on her mother's door, before reporting back that her mother was not in the house. He had then found ice in the freezer, a bandage in the first aid kit and had even gone so far as to brew Kagome a cup of sweet tea, which he brought to her bedside before bandaging her foot.  
  
He had made a passing comment on the amount of bandages, ointments and medical equipment that were stowed in the bathroom, and Kagome had given him a nervous explanation that her mother was a nurse and felt the need to have those items on hand 'just in case'. Kaminari had nodded as she spoke, but she got the feeling that he knew that she was telling him a pack of lies. Well, white lies anyway. Her mother had the items in stock because Kagome regularly used them whilst in the past. But only very rarely on herself.  
  
Once Kaminari had finished binding her ankle and finding another two pillows to prop under it, he sat on the bed beside her. He reached down with a careful finger and gently touched her bruised cheek.  
  
"Looks painful," he said, looking at her closely.  
  
He was obviously seeking an explanation for her injuries and Kagome bit her lip silently cursing. She had hoped that he would forget his earlier demands to know the truth of the matter. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Not so much," she said, "I'm pretty used to getting battered and bruised, because I'm such a clumsy b-person."  
  
She flushed. She had almost called herself a clumsy bitch; so often had she heard those two words come together out of Inuyasha's mouth she had almost said the phrase automatically. Kaminari didn't seem to notice her stammered change and she breathed a sigh of relief, whilst making a mental note to pull Inuyasha's ears until she ripped them from his head next time he called her that.  
  
"Kagome..." Kaminari had moved closer to her, placing his hands on either side of her reclined body. He looked down at her, his long dark hair trailing over his shoulder and tickling her face.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome swallowed, just when had he got so darn close to her?  
  
"Who did this to you?" he asked carefully, his eyes disturbingly close to her own so she could see her reflection clearly. Her own eyes were wide, a little startled, her hair mussed and her face ugly with the bruise she had gained. She couldn't help but lift a hand to touch her face lightly, wondering just how she was going to hide it from her mother. "Kagome!" Kaminari prompted her again as he watched her eyes become glazed and absent, "Was it the guy you like? Did he do it to you?"  
  
Kagome blinked. Then she grinned, pushing Kaminari back a little as she struggled to sit up.  
  
"Inuyasha would never physically hurt me," she said with absolute honesty. Break my heart, yes. Render my soul incapable of ever loving again, yes. Brutalise me with curses and taunts, yes. But the idea of him physically hurting her was ludicrous.  
  
"Then how...?" Kaminari asked, pointing at the bruise on her face, "And don't give me any crap about falling down stairs."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"Walked into a door?" she asked. Kaminari shook his head. "Hit by a Frisbee?" she tried again. Kaminari shook his head. "Fell off a skate board?"  
  
"You aren't going to tell me, are you," Kaminari said, standing up, his eyes disgruntled.  
  
Kagome felt guilty. She reached out a hand and grabbed his.  
  
"Smacked around the face by a demon spider?" she tried again, smiling prettily.  
  
Of course it was the truth this time, and it sounded more ludicrous than the other explanations. But it did make her feel a little better that she had told him the truth, even though she fully expected him to stride out of the room angry at her for spouting such rubbish. Surprisingly, he didn't. He crouched beside her, and gently smoothed the hair back from her face, his mouth smiling a little.  
  
"A big one?" he asked.  
  
"Big as a horse," she nodded.  
  
"Ah, not that big then," he said, standing up. "Get some rest. I'll go and make you some more tea," and he let himself out of the room.  
  
As he slipped out the door, Kagome found the grin on her lips slip, and a frown replace it. Just how in the hell did he know that a horse sized spider demon was not very big?  
  
* * * *  
  
When Kagome woke up, by the light coming through her window she could tell it was early evening. She frowned wondering just how she had managed to sleep the entire day away.  
  
"Awake then?"  
  
Kagome's eyes turned to the door. Souta stood leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, his hair messy and his eyes concerned. She grinned at her brother to show that she was fine, but ended up wincing as the puffy bruised skin of her face protested against the movement. He pushed himself off the doorframe and moved to sit on her bed.  
  
"You're a mess," he stated, an eyebrow raised as he peered at her face, "Mum would have a fit."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, wondering just how thick she could put foundation on her skin to try and hide the bruise and not look like some 60-year-old trying to regain their youth. Souta followed her glance to her dressing table upon which sat her limited makeup.  
  
"Don't bother, sis," he smiled, "Mum has gone away visiting family for a week or so." He shrugged his shoulders at her raised eyebrow, "She thought you would be gone for a while and she has been needing a holiday for a sometime."  
  
Kagome nodded, understanding. She was an adult now, and her mother had a life of her own. It was not as if either of her children were minors anymore. Souta nodded towards the door.  
  
"See you've found an Inuyasha replacement," he smirked.  
  
...replacement?  
  
Kagome glared at Souta only to see him smirk back at her. Cheeky little shit, she thought, resisting the urge to throw one of her nice soft pillows at her brother. Instead, she peered curiously at the door.  
  
"Is he still here?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Souta nodded. "Scared the heck out of me when I got home. I knew that you were home cause your backpack was on the kitchen floor. But I didn't expect to find you in your bedroom with a strange man."  
  
"He was in my bedroom?" Kagome didn't know whether to feel outraged or warmed by Kaminari's attention to her.  
  
"I certainly was,"  
  
Speak of the devil...  
  
"I wasn't sure whether you had a concussion or not, and didn't want to leave your side until I was sure," Kaminari strolled into the room as if he owned the house, pulling out the chair next to Kagome's study desk and sitting down. He peered at her, "You look better."  
  
Kagome glanced at Souta, who seemed to be regarding Kaminari with something akin to suspicious awe. And Kagome could hardly blame him; Kaminari's personality was, at times, overwhelming. Kaminari picked up a pencil from the tabletop, and began weaving it through his fingers in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"Young Souta here has been very informative," Kaminari continued, "Seems that he thinks this man you are fond of would never intentionally hurt you."  
  
Kagome's mouth gaped open horrified by Kaminari's words. She turned her head towards Souta seeking confirmation that he had been pumped for information. Souta shrugged and smiled at her apologetically, and Kagome found it difficult to be cross with him. Kaminari could be extremely persuasive at times. Instead she turned her gaze to her professor, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Really," she said, her voice soft and sweet.  
  
Instantly Souta knew that she was annoyed to say the least, and his head perked up with interest. It was always rewarding to watch Kagome take Inuyasha down a peg or two with her tongue, and he was obviously hoping for some of the same entertainment with Kaminari.  
  
Kaminari smiled back, oblivious to the danger that he was in.  
  
"It seems that the man we are talking of is very brave and wouldn't stoop to hitting you," Kaminari continued, "Therefore I am simply going to have to believe your explanation with regard to Demon Spiders."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened a second time in surprise. This wasn't the way the conversation was supposed to go. She was supposed to tell him off for badgering her brother for information that was really none of his business. Instead, he had put her off by mentioning spider demons, the truth about her injury, but not an explanation that she would expect any sane modern person to accept.  
  
She could see Souta out of the corner of her eyes about to talk, and she knew that he would be asking if it was true (Souta did not share her fear of spiders and often rescued her from the miserable creatures, but always delighted in teasing her about it.) She held up a hand to stop him, to remind him that they were in company of someone who didn't know about Kagome's own personal time warp. And luckily Souta heeded her and remained quiet.  
  
She tried again.  
  
"And just what are you doing at my home anyway, when I told you I was going to be away for a couple of weeks?" she demanded, again hoping to put him off balance and shame him.  
  
He grinned back, casually running his fingertips through his long hair.  
  
"Research," he replied, "I visited the shrine because I wanted to learn more about the legend I just discovered."  
  
...silence...  
  
"Legend?" Kagome asked weakly.  
  
Kaminari nodded. "A rather fascinating one about a demon, half dog half human, his eternal love who was a miko cruelly murdered then resurrected, and the jewel she guarded called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
For the third time since she woke up, Kagome's mouth dropped open. Only this time she felt sick.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The sun was only just beginning to set when Inuyasha decided he had had enough of hanging around the well moping about Kagome. It had hurt him a little that she didn't want him to take her back to her time, although he could see her point about him being a little exotic for the future world. However, that had never really stopped him in the past, a hat covering his ears had been the entire disguise he had needed before. Yet, this time Kagome didn't even stop to consider it.  
  
She was probably still pissed about his comments about fucking someone to get it out of her system. When he had mentioned the conversation to Sango, she had gone a similar white then deep red colour that Kagome had, and Miroku had to physically restrain her from trying to bludgeon him with her boomerang.  
  
Obviously it was a human hang up.  
  
Although what there was wrong about having sex when you wanted it was beyond Inuyasha. Granted, if she was mated it would be wrong. Once mated, you were mated for life. And you only had sex with your mate. But Kagome wasn't mated, she ought to be free to satisfy her self if she wanted to.  
  
He really didn't understand.  
  
Given Sango's reaction, and Miroku's lecherous smirk, Inuyasha decided that perhaps it was time that he go and talk to her again about this. He really didn't want her coming back through the well in the same confused manner and distracting them all again. And maybe, if she had such a desire to fuck, maybe he could help her out.  
  
He flushed a little at the thought. It wasn't the first time he had considered what it would feel like to be inside her. It occurred fairly regularly, usually coinciding with her heat cycle that occurred on a monthly basis. For two or so days she would exude the most wonderful scents.  
  
Actually, both she and Sango would because their cycles were almost synchronised, and for those two days he would often consider what it would be like to be with both of them. When he had a chance, of course. Most of the two days would be spent getting rid of the variety of minor demons that would be attracted to the girls' aroma.  
  
But with Kagome, unlike Sango, Inuyasha would often consider what it would be like to fuck her when she wasn't in heat. Such was the attraction he felt for her. Any opportunity to carry her on his back was taken; it was pleasant to feel her holding him close. The warm spicy scent that came from between her legs when she had them open around his back was desirable and intoxicating.  
  
So much so that he had been very pissed off when she first brought through the well the metal contraption she called a bicycle. The damned thing kept her legs quite close together and well away from him. He smirked and looked down at his claws. She still hadn't figured out why it was so prone to multiple punctures forcing him to carry her.  
  
Decision made, he leapt into the well, and down into the future world. As he arrived, the first thing that hit his nose was the salt of tears. Crouching down, he touched the impacted dirt of the bottom of the well. Kagome had landed hard and probably had felt more than a little pain. He snarled a little. The stupid bitch was so stubborn, if she had allowed him to come he would have held her and easily prevented any further pain to her damaged limb.  
  
He bounded out of the well, and peered out the door, listening, smelling, and looking. The courtyard was empty. A light on in Kagome's room showed that she was in her house. Grinning, Inuyasha sped across to the tree outside her window, leaping up it in one bound and settling himself on the branch that he used when watching her. Peering in, he frowned.  
  
She wasn't alone.  
  
The window, half-open let the scents of the people occupying the room seep out. Kagome, her irritating brother Souta and someone else.  
  
Someone familiar.  
  
Someone male.  
  
Inuyasha felt a territorial snarl spread across his face. It was the one she wanted to fuck. Already she had him up in her room. Shit, couldn't she even wait for a day to pass before succumbing to her urges?  
  
He lent further towards the window, peering carefully, moving slowly so as not to be seen. Souta was sitting on Kagome's bed, which suited Inuyasha just fine. So long as her brother was with her, Kagome wouldn't get up to anything serious. Or at least he thought so. Kagome was looking pale, the bruise on her face livid and painful looking. Again, this was good. Surely the bitch couldn't think about rutting when she was in discomfort  
  
The third person in the room sat beside her bed, his body language possessive and domineering. Confident.  
  
That was bad.  
  
Inuyasha had hoped that it would be some passive child man who had caught Kagome's eye, like the boy that used to hang around her when she was at the other school. But this was no boy, it was a fully-grown older man who was acting far too possessive around Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air. There really was something disturbingly familiar about the man's scent. It wasn't just that he had smelt him on Kagome before, rather he was sure that he had smelt him somewhere before that. The idea flickered irritably around his mind for a moment or two, as he tried to consider just where. The man's profile also seemed a little familiar, and Inuyasha mentally urged the man to turn towards the window so that he could see him face on.  
  
The man ignored him and continued to face Kagome. Arrogant little shit, Inuyasha thought, tempted to throw something at the window to gain his attention. If he did though Kagome would know that he had come through the well. She would either be cross and murmur the word to activate his necklace (and he really didn't fancy hitting the ground from this height) or she would be smug with the realisation that he had come after her and he really couldn't stomach that either.  
  
Instead, he settled back on his branch and listened in on the conversation. Not the most polite thing to do, but Inuyasha often found it necessary to do so to glean information he needed. And, his intention was to enter Kagome's room as soon as Souta and the male had left and she was asleep just to be sure that she was alright.  
  
His ears twitched as he heard Kagome's voice get angry. Even he knew to be wary of those tones, and he grinned at the thought that Kaminari was possibly digging his own grave. The man, however, seemed oblivious and continued to talk to her like a disparaging elder. Inuyasha ignored his words, instead waiting for the moment that Kagome would suddenly scream at him in the enraged voice that he so often heard.  
  
Instead, he was surprised to hear her say softly and warily, 'Legend?'  
  
Inuyasha was instantly sitting upright, his fists clenched and ready to spring in through the window. Kagome sounded so unsure of herself, so surprised and nervous, Inuyasha only thought was to protect her.  
  
The man continued to speak.  
  
"A rather fascinating one of a demon, half dog half human, his eternal love who was a miko cruelly murdered then resurrected, and the jewel she guarded called the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome's heart beat quicken at the man's words. Hell, his own pulse rate rose as well.  
  
Just what in the hell did this man know about the Shikon no Tama?  
  
TBC 


	10. 10

AN: Wow! What a lot of wonderful reviews! Thank you so much to all those who sent me their thoughts and impressions on the last chapter. It is always much appreciated ^_^  
  
Now, I know that people are always keen to read the next chapter of a story that they are enjoying (me included ^^), but please don't send me reviews calling me 'baka' for not updating. No-one likes to be called an idiot, especially over an updating issue. I have always stated that I try to update once a week. That is on a Thursday evening or Friday morning UK time. I subscribe to ff.net so if you put me on your author alerts you should get an email telling you when I have updated.  
  
At the moment, I am not writing this story due to some personal RL issues which have drained all inspiration from me. However, I have already written up to chapter 14 so updates will proceed. And with a bit of luck, by the time you have read chapter 14, I will have time and inclination to write again ^^. Rest assured, the story will be finished. I pride myself on never having not finished a story I have begun.  
  
OK, that's my little rant over and done with. Hope you enjoy this chapter in which both Kagome and Inuyasha hear the legend that Kaminari has to tell..  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Are you alright sis?"  
  
Souta's words made Kagome blink, the dryness of her eyes making her realise that she had been staring mouth open at Kaminari for some time. She nodded, not taking her eyes off Kaminari who was staring back at her, the smug look gone from his face and replaced with a strange expression that she was unsure of.  
  
He reached out a hand to touch her forehead.  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps you should rest," he said quietly.  
  
Hell no! Kagome thought, grabbing onto his wrist. Not after he casually mentioned the Shikon no Tama. Not after mentioning Inuyasha's eternal love for a resurrected Miko. Not after not mentioning her at all.  
  
"Tell me about the legend," she said quietly, but firmly.  
  
Kaminari raised an eyebrow and nodded.  
  
"I don't have all the details I would like, hence my visit to this shrine. But what I do know is there is mention of a beautiful Miko who guarded a rare jewel with great spiritual power called the Shikon no Tama. She was killed whilst guarding it and because there were no others who had the purity or wisdom for her to entrust it to, she instructed that she be cremated with it in the hope that it she could take it into the afterlife and guard it there.  
  
"However, such was the power of the jewel that she was soon reincarnated and born holding the jewel tightly in her hands. Details of this are a little sketchy. I don't know who guarded her in her infant years, who instructed her and such like. However, it appears whoever it was they did a lousy job because she ended up shattering it."  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.  
  
"Really," she said coldly.  
  
Kaminari nodded before continuing. "Now the Miko had been loved by a demon in her previous life. He had been unable to save her and had disappeared for the years that she was dead, but once she was reincarnated and grew up to shatter the jewel he reappeared again. He and she undertook a quest to recover the pieces and recreate the jewel.  
  
"But, the demon was sad because although the Miko had been reincarnated, she was not the same as she had been before and he did not love her."  
  
Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. He did not love her.  
  
He did not love her.  
  
The words echoed in her mind, welling up, blacking out everything else around her. She closed her eyes willing herself to be strong. After all, this wasn't exactly news to her. She knew that Inuyasha loved Kikyou, and she knew that she could not compare to the un-dead Miko. First loves were always special.  
  
Kaminari continued, apparently oblivious to Kagome's inner turmoil.  
  
"Then, an old witch who also wanted the Shikon no Tama for herself stole the ash and bone shards of the dead Miko and used a spell to resurrect her, stealing a little of the reincarnated Miko's soul to animate her. The demon killed the witch for daring to touch the remains of his lost love, but could not bring himself to destroy the woman she had resurrected. Which was a good thing, because in the end it was she who found all the shards of the jewel and defeated the enemies who so desired it. And the demon and the miko found peace together."  
  
...silence...  
  
"Kagome?" Kaminari knelt beside her bed, his face close to hers, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome could hear the words, but could not answer. It was as if she was in a deep hole, black and lonely. She could hear Kaminari comment to her brother about her paleness, and her brother ask aloud whether he should call a doctor. She wanted to scream at them to be quiet, to leave her alone but she couldn't make a noise. It was as if her throat was paralysed.  
  
...the demon and the miko found peace together...  
  
No further mention was made of the reincarnated Miko after the original one was brought back to life. No mention of what had become of her. Only the fact that the demon and the Miko were happy together. Only the fact that Inuyasha and Kikyou found peace together.  
  
Her fists closed over the white sheet that covered her, clenching so tightly that she was sure her soft fingernails would rip the material. She stared past Kaminari, out into the pale light of dusk. Was it possible that she was not mentioned because she was no longer there to be mentioned? Was it because Inuyasha had claimed Kikyou as his own and had told Kagome to not return to his era?  
  
A flash of red and silver caught her eye. Instantly she threw herself out of bed towards the window, ignoring Kaminari's exclaim of surprise and pushing off his restraining hands. Throwing open the window, she peered out and to see some of the leaves torn from their branches floating to the ground. Looking toward the well house she could see no trace of Inuyasha.  
  
But she knew he had been there. She knew that he had heard. And she knew that he had returned to the past. Probably delighting in the knowledge that Kikyou was the one that would secure him the jewel. And that he would never have to trouble himself with Kagome again.  
  
A tear welled up and ran down her cheek. Another, then another followed it. Before she knew it, her face was wet and her body racked with half suppressed sobs. Souta was hovering beside her, his face an anxious blur, whilst Kaminari had put his arms around her and was trying to encourage her to lie down again.  
  
She didn't care what they thought of her behaviour, she didn't mind that Kaminari probably thought that she was mad. Her only thought was that finally, Inuyasha had chosen. With the encouragement of a half-known legend, he had left her to return to Kikyou and his own future.  
  
And her heart felt shredded like the leaf that were fluttering softly to the ground.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat by the well, his heart racing with the shock of what he had heard. He had only listened to the conversation so that he would know when Kagome had been left on her own. His intention had been to sneak into her room, wake her if necessary and offer his body to her as a substitute to the man who had sat beside her.  
  
But instead he had found himself listening keenly to the tale the man was telling. A tale of himself, of Kagome and of Kikyou. And instead of the ending being one of Kikyou being put to rest and him offering himself to Kagome which he had always assumed it would be, the ending was a little harder to understand.  
  
The demon lived in peace with his first love.  
  
And just what the fuck did that mean?  
  
Inuyasha scratched his nose irritably. Did he really want to live in peace with Kikyou for the rest of his life? At the moment that was a definite no. She smelt strange. Neither living nor dead, she had lost the wonderful scent of life she once possessed. It wasn't that she smelt of death, she wasn't grave dirt and crumbling bones. She just didn't smell of anything. And it was unsettling. Kikyou smelled empty and sterile as if there was nothing to her. He hated that.  
  
And if Kikyou regained her humanity, by what ever means, what then? Inuyasha growled, his head hurting a little by the thought. He wanted her to return to the woman she was before, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be with her always. He had changed in the years since her death, almost as much as she had. He had friends now, friends that accepted and supported him. No longer did he feel the desperate loneliness that he had all those years ago. If Kikyou became Kikyou again, he could not return to the Inuyasha that he had been. Too much had happened in his life for that to happen.  
  
The demon lived in peace with his first love...  
  
Shit!  
  
And what happened to Kagome in the tale? There was no mention as to her fate at the end of the story. Did that mean that she gave up on hunting shards before the end of the quest? Was it because she had decided that she wanted to remain in her time with that man? Was that why he ended up with Kikyou? Because Kagome no longer gave a stuff about him and the jewel?  
  
Inuyasha growled at the thought. She was always pulling away from him, he knew that. But he was also certain that she would not give up on him or the others or the quest for personal reasons. She would see it to the end, and then she would go. Not a moment earlier. So then why wasn't she there at the end of the tale?  
  
Sitting still, he thought of Kagome. Kagome smelt as Kikyou once did, a scent of vitality, warmth, and love. Blended into that was the smell that was uniquely Kagome; a scent that Inuyasha had always felt comfort from breathing in. She accepted him for who he was, and had even asked him not to become human and not to become a full demon, just to stay as he was now. Kikyou had never been that accepting even before she had become animated and twisted by her need for revenge.  
  
He flung himself backwards so that he could look up at the evening sky, focusing his keen eyesight on the starts that shone so brightly. It was so fucking confusing. He liked things to be simple. He was a fighter, not a thinker, and trying to get his head around what he had heard was just bloody painful.  
  
Perhaps it was time to seek the advice of someone else.  
  
Miroku and Sango? He shook his head a little. They were too close to Kagome to be objective. He knew that both would immediately get angry with him as if it was his fault that he was apparently destined to be with Kikyou. And they would be alarmed as to Kagome's fate, as he himself was.  
  
Kaede was a wise old woman. True, she was Kikyou's little sister, but she saw Kikyou for what she was and was unaffected by favouritism for her dead sister. And she was knowledgeable about old tales and legends. If he could remember what he had heard word for word, then perhaps the old hag would be able to find a hidden meaning.  
  
Decision made, he sat up and took one last glance at the well. He hated leaving Kagome alone in her time with that man. His hackles rose at the thought of her sharing her room with someone other than himself, but now was not the time for him to allow his human emotions to get in the way. He needed to resolve this puzzle that left him feeling so uneasy. And it wasn't as if she was not chaperoned. Souta was there with her, and even if he wasn't she didn't look like she was in a fit state to fuck anyone tonight.  
  
He just hoped that he would figure this out before she was.  
  
TBC 


	11. 11

AN: Again, many thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I'm so pleased I still have a lot of you guessing as to who Kaminari is (although a few of you have worked it out ^_^). Please note that I am writing using English English, not American English. Last time I used the word 'whinging' I was swamped with reviews and emails advising me that my spelling of it was incorrect. It is correct in English English ^_^;;; Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Cheers, kmf.  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kagome woke slowly, her head felt heavy and muzzy almost as if she had a hangover. She frowned a little opening her eyes slowly against the glare of the bright morning sunshine. She didn't recall drinking, so why was she feeling so wretched?  
  
Memories of Kaminari telling the tale of the Shikon no Tama came back to her in a flood. Memories of her discovery that Inuyasha lived happily ever after with Kikyou and not with her. Memories of realising that Inuyasha had been outside her window listening to the words and had taken off back to the past without even talking to her.  
  
Wretched memories.  
  
She groaned a little as she remembered her tearful reaction, the concern of her brother and of Kaminari. She had well and truly shamed herself by becoming almost hysterical at Inuyasha's departure, and her heavy head was probably the result of crying herself to sleep. She squeezed her eyes tight against the all too cheerful sunlight, wishing that it were still dark so that she could remain asleep and not have to remember just how foolish she had been.  
  
A cool hand stroked her forehead, pushing back her hair gently and Kagome squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Oh God, she thought, please don't let that be...  
  
"I know you are awake Kagome"  
  
..Kaminari.  
  
He was still there. Had he sat with her all through the night, remained even after she had become a hysterical crazy woman that no sane person would want to stay around? She opened an eye and looked up at him. He sat by her bedside wearing a robe of Souta's that was much too small for him. The sleeves only came halfway down his forearms, and the material was gaping alarmingly over his chest allowing her to see a little too much of his fine sculptured muscles. His hair was loose over his shoulders, and he held a cup of something hot in one hand. He looked disgustingly perfect for someone who seemed to have been up all night with her.  
  
"Why are you still here?" she asked, closing her eye and turning her head a little to one side. She didn't mean for the words to come out so abruptly, nor so rudely and she grimaced a little, before apologising. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to sound like that," she murmured feeling like a bitch.  
  
Kaminari said nothing. Finally, she opened her eyes to look at him again expecting him to be glaring at her. To her surprise he was smiling.  
  
"You sound like you are feeling better," he said before sipping from his cup. "I am still here," he continued, "because I want to be. Also because your brother had to go off to school and he didn't want to leave you alone."  
  
Kagome gave a small smile at the mention of Souta. "He is annoying at times, but he is a good kid," she said.  
  
"You are lucky to have him," Kaminari agreed, his gaze going a little distant.  
  
Kagome watched him confused for a moment or two before she realised that he was thinking of his own deceased brother. She wanted to slap herself for being so unthoughtful. Instead she sat up and reached out to grasp hold of the fabric of Kaminari's sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with sincerity, "I didn't mean to bring up an upsetting subject."  
  
Kaminari blinked at her, then smiled again. "Don't apologise," he said, "Its just that I do still miss my brother. We were very close, and seeing you and Souta together reminded me of that closeness."  
  
Kagome felt curiosity as to how his brother had died, but seeing his sad eyes decided not to ask. Now was not the time. Thinking of time, she glanced at the clock that sat on her desk next to her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was after nine.  
  
"You must go!" she exclaimed, "You will be late for your lectures!"  
  
Surprisingly Kaminari just laughed at he.  
  
"I have none today, so I'm afraid that you are stuck with me all day," he said as he carefully placed his cup down on Kagome's study table. He moved so that he was sitting next to her on the bed, and casually ran a finger gently down her face careful not to press too closely against the bruises that were there. "As if I would leave you alone in the state you are in," he murmured, moving his face closer to hers.  
  
She gazed into his eyes as he drew nearer, wondering just what he saw in her. How could he even bare to be in her presence after the hysterical way she had acted last night. She frowned remembering the way she had fought against him, resisting him placing her back in her bed, all the way crying silent desperate tears of loss.  
  
...Inuyasha...  
  
He was gone. Back to his era and back to the woman he truly loved. And Kagome was in the present, her feudal fairytale shredded forever.  
  
Soft warm lips on her forehead made her gasp in surprise. Kaminari was kissing her gently, almost brotherly, whilst she was lost in shattered dreams. She blinked as he pulled away and looked at her intently.  
  
"Don't be sad, it will be alright," he said, caressing her cheek again.  
  
She nodded slightly. She wouldn't be sad. She would move on with her life and be happy. Being free of the obligation to hunt the shards meant that she could finish her degree easily and go on to obtain her teaching diploma. She would be able to do all the things that she had ever dreamed of. Biting her lip, she frowned a little.  
  
So why wasn't she full of joy and relief that her task had shifted on to someone else's shoulders?  
  
"Don't," Kaminari said again, brushing his lips against hers soothing the spot where she had worried her lip with her teeth.  
  
His touch was gentle and reassuring and she made no objection when he lowered his lips to hers again, this time kissing her rather than just brushing her skin. His fingers travelled down her jawbone to her throat, gently touching her, running around the neckline of the shirt she had worn to bed.  
  
As she began to kiss him back, surrendering herself to the warmth of his touch, his kiss became deeper. His tongue ran along her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth and she did so. He tasted of the tea that he had been drinking, warm and familiar, and she felt herself relax in his embrace. Fingers gently opening the buttons of her shirt did not wake her from the hypnotic trance his kiss was putting her in. When he pushed the fabric away from her shoulders, and moved his mouth down to her neck she relished the feeling; it felt so good to be wanted by someone, to be desired and loved.  
  
Kaminari kissed the hollow of her throat, then inhaled deeply before pushing himself away from her. Kagome all but whimpered at the loss of the sensations he was causing her, and opened her eyes wondering why he had stopped. He was looking down at her neck, casually running a hand up and down her arm, a slight lopsided smile on his face.  
  
"Kagome, are you a virgin?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her throat.  
  
She blushed at the question, or rather she flushed at the question. She felt her cheeks grow bright red as he waited patiently for her reply. It was just too embarrassing. Yes, she was a virgin. It wasn't as if she had had the opportunity over the last few years to form a relationship with anyone so that she could loose her virginity.  
  
Of course, Miroku had offered his services on many occasions, but she knew that was all talk and if she had accepted he probably would have made some stuttered excuse and left as fast as his legs could carry him. He was a dear friend, but not the one she wanted to have a sexual relationship with.  
  
And there was Kouga, declaring his love and need to mate with her every time they met. He was handsome, kind in a fierce sort of way, and she knew that he loved her. If she had met him before she had met Inuyasha, then maybe she could have loved him back. But she hadn't. She had already lost herself to someone else weeks before Kouga had first mad himself known by kidnapping her.  
  
...Inuyasha...  
  
Kagome felt her eyes tear up again. If he had asked, if he had offered himself to her she would have slept with him without a moments hesitation. But he never had, limiting himself to platonic hugs if she was upset or afraid, allowing her to hold him if he was hurt. But nothing more.  
  
So yes. She was still a virgin. In Inuyasha's words, a terribly old, reclusive whinging bitch of a virgin. She sniffed back her tears as Kaminari pulled her into his arms again apparently interpreting her silence correctly.  
  
"Sush," he soothed, rocking her gently, "I'm pleased that you are. But it means that as much as I want to take you right now, I cant. Not like this. Your first time needs to be special."  
  
Kagome allowed herself to wrap her own arms around his waist and embrace him back. Resting her head against his chest, she allowed his slow heartbeat and warmth to soothe her tears away. Kaminari dipped his head down to her ear, kissing her earlobe once before whispering.  
  
"Although, God knows I am so very sorely tempted."  
  
She smiled at his words, and snuggled closer to him. She would forget Inuyasha. She would move on with her life. And perhaps it was that her future lay with Kaminari. It was a soothing, yet disquieting thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor of Kaede's dwelling. The old hag sat opposite him, staring into the fire that burned low in the fire pit in the middle of the room. She had listened to his retelling of the legend that he had heard in the future in silence. She had not interrupted him once, not even when he had become a little confused and repeated one part twice.  
  
At the end of the tale she had nodded and stared into the fire, considering what he had said. Her face was blank, and Inuyasha couldn't pick up anything from it. Her heartbeat was steady with its usual feeble old woman's beat. It had not raced during the reciting of the tale, not even when her sister was mentioned. Not like Inuyasha's had.  
  
He had to admire her, the calmness and serenity she held about her. Or at least, he had admired it for the first couple of minutes. When five minutes has gone by and she was still pondering, it was just fucking annoying.  
  
"Oi!" he said finally unable to stand her silence any longer, "What do you think, old hag?"  
  
Kaede made no objection to being called that, she never did. After all she was old, and she was a hag so there was nothing to object to. He didn't call her it in a derogatory manner, he was just stating a fact. She opened her one good eye and stared at him.  
  
"It is..." she breathed, her crones voice low with the weight of her age, "it is possible for Kikyou to regain her humanity."  
  
Inuyasha's fists clenched. He was not excited by the news as he thought he would have been. Of course, he wanted what was best for the dead Miko and up to now he had been thinking along the lines of letting her rest in peace by defeating Naraku. But if what was best for Kikyou was giving her life back, would that mean that he would have to choose between Kikyou and Kagome? And if so, had that choice already been made. According to the legend he lived ever after with Kikyou, whilst Kagome returned to her own time.  
  
"It is possible by a wish being made on the Shikon no Tama, or by Kikyou eating her own lost soul," Kaede continued, her voice calm but serious.  
  
...the fuck? Eating her soul? Which would mean that Kagome would have to be...  
  
"Which means that Kagome would have to die," Kaede finished. To her credit, she didn't flinch as Inuyasha surged to his feet.  
  
"So what you are saying is that the reason the Kagome disappears from the tale is because she dies?" Inuyasha growled, his hand clenching the hilt of his sword as if he was going to fight of any threat to Kagome's safety then and there.  
  
"It seems a logical solution to the dilemma," Kaede said, "but it is not the only explanation. It might be that the tale has become twisted over the years, or that a portion is missing. We really cannot tell which of those are correct. It may be that we will only learn the truth when it happens."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, his fist tightening around his sword, before turning to the door.  
  
"Yeah, well fuck that," he growled and left without looking back.  
  
T BC 


	12. 12

AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews ^_^ I'm afraid I haven't had time this week to reply direct to people who left their email addresses, sorry _ However, I am very grateful for all your thoughts.  
  
Thanks go out to: Oyuki, LSR-7 (lol, hope it becomes a little less frantic for you!), chelsea, sashlea, Liangsui Lady of Bright Water, Soranji-chan, Anadria, Hiikaru, Sakura G, ElysianKiss, Guardian Spirit, kaoru4, Fluffy- Sessy-Chan, now-why-would-I-tell-you? (its the authors decision as to who Kagome ends up with, and please note that Kaminari is NOT an original character), MysticInca, GilShalos, Sakie, jettwolf90, stargirl2, LadyKoneko, Little QS, Nina-Moon-Princess, The Jabberwocky Samauri, Angelstars (LOL, you will have to wait and see if your deduction is correct ^_~), Lady Sarah, Ali B, ME, Duo's American Boxers, miau, Aamalie, Tiranth, FireKitsune, Pia Bartolini, inca-dove, Anata Argen-Luedal (pats A A-L on head and hands over a cookie), Ongaku, Morrighan of Crimson and Sable, PeachesDani, Mangolious Kiwi, tOkU-cHaN, RED DAY, Kaye, Dark Whisphers and pink twilight!  
  
Phew! Thanks very much to all of you ^__^ Hope you enjoy this chapter in which Kaminari and Inuyasha have a bit of a close encounter.....  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Inuyasha was attacked as soon as he left Kaede's hut. It was a three pronged attack; Shippo jumping on his head pulling painfully on both his ears, Miroku grabbing Inuyasha's arm, while Sango stood in front of him, arms crossed and a cold smile on her face.  
  
"Did you really think you could keep this from us?" Sango asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and shook his head violently, almost dislodging Shippo who managed to hold on to one ear, dangling down the side of his face like some weird earring. Miroku was easier to get rid off. A quick flick of his arm sent the monk hurtling back across the ground.  
  
"Its none of your business," Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist before bopping Shippo over the head.  
  
The kitsune wailed, but held on tighter his claws all but puncturing Inuyasha's sensitive ears.  
  
"Of course its our business," Miroku countered, standing up and holding his staff before him in a defensive pose, "Kagome chan is our good friend. We are not going to allow you to hurt her in order to get Kikyou back."  
  
...the fuck?  
  
Inuyasha bared his teeth, his eyes narrowing. He clenched his fists so hard that the joints made popping noises. If it wasn't for Shippo still dangling from his ear he would have made a terrifying sight.  
  
"What did you just say?" he growled.  
  
"We won't allow you to hurt her!" Sango raised a hand, pointing her finger at the Hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha advanced a step.  
  
"Why do you think that I would ever hurt Kagome?" he demanded, almost nose to nose with Miroku.  
  
"When it comes to Kikyou, your thoughts begin to get a little cloudy," Miroku gave no ground.  
  
Shippo was nodding in agreement in Inuyasha's peripheral vision, annoying the hell out of him. Grunting, he grabbed Shippo by the tail and pulled him away, ignoring the tears the kitsune's claws put in his ears. Shippo was wincing, expecting to find himself hurled into a tree or smacked around the head again. Instead, Inuyasha just dropped him to the ground. Shippo dashed behind Sango, climbing up her back to sit on her shoulder before glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I won't let you hurt her!" he shook his fist to show how serious he was.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. As if shaking a fist in his face would stop him if he did intend to harm Kagome. Annoying little brat.  
  
"I would never harm her, idiot!" Inuyasha growled, folding his arms and glaring at the trio who confronted him.  
  
"Really," Miroku murmured, relaxing his grip on his staff a little, "You mean that you weren't intending to go and seal the well?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. Actually, that was exactly what he had intended to do.  
  
"You heard what the old hag said," he muttered, "If Kagome dies here, Kikyou gets to eat her soul and become human again."  
  
"So you think that sealing the well will save Kagome," Sango finished, her face still frowning. "Really you are a complete idiot. What would Kagome think if she suddenly couldn't return? Especially after hearing that legend! Didn't you even think of the misery you would be causing her?"  
  
Inuyasha pouted. "Better miserable than dead." he muttered.  
  
He hadn't actually thought further than preventing her return, and keeping her safe in her own time. She would be miserable for a little while, but she had a potential mate now. It wasn't as if she was waiting for him anymore. And as much as he would hate never to see her again, he also could not stand the thought of Kikyou eating her soul.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you even listen to what Kaede said?" Miroku questioned his eyes serious. "The legend could be wrong. The telling could have altered in the 500 years it has been passed down. Are you really willing to seal Kagome away on the chance that it is correct? What if it is wrong? You could be changing the entire future on the basis of one misspoken legend."  
  
"And if it is right?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Can it be right?" Sango countered. "Could you really live your life out with Kikyou if bringing her back to life meant Kagome's death?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. The demon huntress's eyes were piercing and direct, demanding honesty from him. He frowned, then bowed his head.  
  
"Of course not," he growled. "I won't seal the well."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo all breathed a synchronised sigh of relief. Inuyasha could hear their hear beats begin to slow as the threat that they had perceived in him faded. He smirked.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
His ear really hurt and it was time for a little payback to a certain kitsune who was thinking he had got completely away with the damage he inflicted. Inuyasha clenched a fist, and raised his eyes to regard Shippo, allowing him to see the flashes of anger that coloured his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Shit" Shippo paled and ran, scuttling down Sango's back and darting out into the forest.  
  
"Don't kill him!" Miroku advised as Inuyasha dashed after him, "Kagome chan wouldn't like it."  
  
No, she wouldn't, Inuyasha thought, slowing a little for a moment. But then again, it was probably going to be a few days before Kagome could come through again. And bruises faded fast on a demon. Secure in that knowledge, Inuyasha sped up chasing after the wailing kitsune.  
  
Nothing like a bit of 'chase and hit Shippo' to take his mind off more serious problems.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later on that night, Inuyasha once again found himself outside Kagome's window. As much as he had tried to stay away, he wanted - no needed - to know whether the man she had been with earlier was still with her.  
  
He sat on his branch for a good five minutes, before peering in through the glass, half-scared of what he would see.  
  
The room was dark. But that meant nothing to him. His night vision was good, and he had no difficulty seeing in the dark where most humans would be blind. Kagome lay in her bed.  
  
Alone.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Or at least he smirked until he slid her window open to allow his entrance. That was when the whiff of the other man hit his nose.  
  
Strong. Assertive. Fresh.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He was still there. Still in the house somewhere. Just not with Kagome at the moment. Inuyasha could not hold back the growl that had been forming at the back of his throat. He carefully jumped into the room, landing softly on the rug that was beside Kagome's bed and remained in a still crouch until he was sure that his entrance had not woken her.  
  
Shifting slightly, he peered at the sleeping girl. Her face was still painfully bruised. Humans took a long time to recover from bruises, and he knew that it would grace her face for another week or two. But the pain from it would subside well before that and she ought to be able to resume her task with him in a day or so.  
  
If she decided to return.  
  
He bent his nose to her and sniffed deeply. She smelt of the man. But she wasn't covered by his scent. She hadn't fucked him. Inuyasha gave a little sigh of relief and almost felt his ears wilt. Why he felt so relieved he wasn't sure. Nothing had changed since he told her to get rid of her itch (well, apart from the legend stating that he would mate with Kikyou). She would still distract him when she came through, and she would still be distracted.  
  
And he still wasn't in the position to offer her what he wanted; he couldn't ask her to mate with him. He stared at her, his nose just inches from her face. He wished she would open her eyes. While she was pretty asleep (ignoring the vivid bruise), but she was beautiful when she was awake, especially when she was angry and her eyes flashed with her emotions.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes travelled down to her lips. Her mouth was slightly open; warm and inviting. Before he even realised what he was doing, he dipped his mouth down to hers, lightly brushing his lips against hers. Desire shot through to his loins the moment he touched her and he almost gasped. Pulling away he looked down at her with a look of bemusement on his face. How could she sleep when he felt so much desire?  
  
He bent his mouth to hers once again, this time kissing her more deeply. His hand crept up to her chest, his clawed fingers brushing gently over her breast, his thumb rolling over her nipple. Still she didn't wake.  
  
Shit.  
  
Lifting his head he peered at her closely. Her breathing was regular, her heart beat was slow. She was certainly not aroused at all by his attention to her, staying soundly asleep. Inuyasha's ears (and another appendage) wilted. His eyes narrowed a little before he nudged her shoulder. If she wouldn't wake up with a kiss, then a shove should do it.  
  
She slept on.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Then he prodded her sharply in the ribs. She mumbled something, turning her head to one side, buts remained asleep.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Inuyasha sat back on the bed, cross-legged and scratched his nose. Was she really so exhausted from the injuries she had received that she could sleep through a poke in the ribs that would usually have her screaming sit at him until she was blue in the face, and he was blue from bruises?  
  
His eyes travelled to the table beside her bed. A glass sat there, nearly empty. Beside it was a discarded foil packet of what Inuyasha recognised to be a medicine of some sort. Kagome was always bringing this sort of stuff through to his time, boasting of the virtue of future medicines. The little pockets that contained the medicine were empty. Had she taken something to make her wounds heal that had caused her to fall into a deep slumber?  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Typical. Just when he had got the nerve to actually kiss her, she goes and takes medicine that makes her sleep through it. He looked back down at her and lifted a hand to stroke her face gently. She murmured again, turning her head towards his hand as he ran his thumb gently over her bottom lip. He was sorely tempted to taste her again, bending his head closer to hers so that he could feel the warmth of her breath as she sighed deeply.  
  
The sound of someone climbing the stairs caught Inuyasha's ears, and he tilted his head slightly breathing in deeply. Then he growled, low and quietly. That man. He was coming up the stairs to Kagome's room. Inuyasha felt his fists clenched on their own accord and he scowled. The bastard was coming to the room interrupting Inuyasha and it pissed him off. For a moment Inuyasha hesitated, torn between wanting to stay with Kagome and wanting to get out of the room before he was detected. The thought of Kagome sitting him repeatedly for being found in her room with her finally decided him, and he sprang out the window onto his branch just as the door opened.  
  
The man stood silhouetted. He stood still, gazing at Kagome, before he walked quietly in and sat on the edge of her bed as Inuyasha had done just moments before. For the first time, Inuyasha could see his face. He scowled.  
  
Fuck  
  
He had hoped that the man would be ugly. But he wasn't, at least by human standards. As Inuyasha watched, the man smiled slightly, his lip curling into a cocky, self-assured smirk. Inuyasha frowned. He looked so familiar, but he knew that he hadn't seen him before. At least, he was fairly sure he hadn't. He had not had much contact with humans in the future, and he had a very good memory for faces. This mans face tickled the edge of his mind, irritating him no end. Inuyasha hadn't seen him before, yet he knew him. He knew his face, and he knew his scent. But there was something off with it, something wrong.  
  
As Inuyasha watched, the man lifted the pack of medicine and gazed at it before dropping it back on the table. He reached down to Kagome and stroked her hair, pushing it away from her face before running his fingers down her cheekbones to run along her lip.  
  
...the hell?  
  
He bent down and brushed his lips against hers, his hand tracing down her neck, then down further to her cleavage.  
  
...the fuck?  
  
His head followed the path of his hand, trailing down her neck to her breasts, moving his mouth against her skin as she lay there passive and asleep.  
  
Inuyasha growled, low and threatening. Every muscle was tensed prepared to leap through the window and decapitate the man who dared to touch Kagome as she lay there asleep. (Whilst conveniently not recollecting that he had been doing exactly the same just moments before). His heart pounded and adrenaline flowed through his blood as he considered just how much pain he could inflict in this man before he died.  
  
He leapt through the window and grabbed the man by his shoulder. The man gave a startled gasp as Inuyasha flung him through the air. He impacted with a wall, his head hitting hard and his eyes going wide as he saw Inuyasha snarling in front of him. Then his eyes rolled back and his slid down the wall into a slumped sitting position, unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha growled. Fucking weak human. He resisted the urge to kick him, instead turned to Kagome. She lay there still asleep, her shirt pulled slightly open so that he could see the swell of her breasts. He bent over her and sniffed deeply.  
  
She stank of the man. He had trailed his scent down her body covering that of Inuyasha's which he had placed there just moments ago. His nose wrinkled in distaste, his fists clenching again as he thought of the uninvited lips that had touched her just moments before.  
  
Without even pausing to think, he pulled her up into his arms. Wrinkling his nose against the stench of the stranger, Inuyasha turned to chest in which Kagome stored her clothes. Holding Kagome close with one arm, he opened the top drawer and pulled a couple of items out, before adjusting his hold of Kagome again and climbing awkwardly out of the window. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave her alone with that man, not after Inuyasha had witnessed him kissing her without permission. Prick! And as soon as he was back in his own time, he would shred the clothes she was wearing; he would not tolerate that man's stench for a moment longer than he had to.  
  
He turned and snarled back at the unconscious man, wondering if he could get away with castrating him. Shaking his head a little, he decided against it. Kagome would freak and probably sit him till his neck broke if he left bits of the man's anatomy scattered around her bedroom. He would have to be content with telling her what had happened when she woke up from her drugged sleep.  
  
Well, an edited version of what had happened. Leaving out completely that he had kissed her first. That she really didn't need to know.  
  
Yet.  
  
TBC 


	13. 13

Avast ye! And my apologies too. I have been sucked into the world of Puzzle Pirates and nearly forgot to post this chapter _ If any of you happen to download the beta version of Puzzle Pirates (available at www.puzzlepirates.com), look out for me. I am playing under the user name of kmf and would be more than happy to cross my sword with ye! Yarrr!  
  
Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. Again, I didn't get time to email my thanks directly to all of you, so if you haven't heard from me direct, sorry. Be assured, I treasure every review and all of you have really made my week. OK, enough chat and here is the next instalment. Can you work out who Kaminari is yet?  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Inuyasha was still growling in anger as he emerged from the well in his own time. A quick leap from the bottom of the well saw him and Kagome safely out, the girl still firmly asleep in his arms. He looked down at her for a moment or two, watching and listening to her soft regular breathing and feeling her heart beat slowly under his fingertips. Her head was cradled up against his shoulder, her face hidden by the fall of her hair.  
  
She was still deeply and peacefully asleep.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a rough shake, causing her head to tilt back baring her neck to him. She gave a little moan, and moved slightly in his arms before sinking back into her dreams. It seemed like she wasn't going to wake up again any time soon. Inuyasha felt his gaze drawn to the base of her throat, pale in the strong moonlight.  
  
The need to kiss her, to mark her, there welled up in him; strong and primeval. The act of taking a mate for life involved marking them, inflicting a wound which would scar lightly but would show to all that that being had been claimed. And Kagome, lying passive with her neck open to him was almost more than Inuyasha could bear.  
  
He moved his mouth down to her throat, nuzzling her lightly, licking the spot that he so desired to sink his teeth into. He breathed deeply, unconsciously immersing his senses in her, then growled. She still stank of that man. The man who had tasted her skin without permission. Inuyasha felt his desire abate. If he continued on then he would be no better than that human.  
  
And he could not make Kagome his mate yet, even if she was willing.  
  
Groaning lightly, he moved his arm, causing her head to tilt forward once more hiding her neck and tempting pulse point from his gaze. She muttered something incoherent under her breath, and snuggled closer to Inuyasha, one hand reaching up and grabbing hold of the material of his haori. Then she relaxed again, sleeping deeper into her dreams.  
  
Inuyasha allowed himself a rare smile as he looked down at her, then moved walking slowly in the direction of the village and Kaede's hut. He had no desire to move swiftly; he wanted to savour the feeling of holding Kagome in his arms, content in the peaceful feeling of them being alone together for once. He could hardly recall the last time she and he had been alone for any length of time in his time, and he was unwilling to give up his time swiftly. Shippo, Miroku and Sango could wait.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
Shippo bounded up towards Inuyasha and Kagome, his face all but glowing with happiness to see the girl back again. That and barely contained malice that she had returned whilst his bruises were still evident from the slapping he had received from Inuyasha earlier in the day.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, about to tell the annoying kitsune to bugger off and leave Kagome alone because she was sleeping, when Shippo suddenly skidded to a halt six feet away from them. Glaring at Inuyasha, he sniffed deeply. His face paled as he looked up at Kagome and he took a little step backwards, a small clawed hand covering his mouth.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't try and wake her up or I'll-"  
  
He didn't finish his threat. Shippo's already pale face went white and he spun around and dashed away, his tail between his legs, an acrid smell of terror upon him. Inuyasha blinked, watching the fox run off. Then he smirked. Obviously the beating he had received during the day had done the little jerk some good. Perhaps now he wouldn't have to continually discipline Shippo and run the risk of being disciplined himself by Kagome and her cursed restraining spell.  
  
Inuyasha's smirk pulled into a grin. Perhaps things were finally going to go his way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the second time in as many days Kagome woke with a feeling of disorientation. Her head was once again muzzy, her mouth dry and her limbs stiff and heavy. Groaning a little, she opened an eye expecting to be blinded by sunlight pouring through her window. Instead she was greeted by the smokey dimness of Kaede's hut.  
  
The fire in the centre of the room was burning low, and the door, the only source of natural light, was closed. Kagome blinked a couple of times, before pushing herself up on one elbow. Absently scratching her head, she asked in a puzzled voice.  
  
"What on earth am I doing here?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Kagome tensed and looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha sitting cross- legged, his back supported by the wall of the hut. She blinked, then shook her head slightly.  
  
"Wasn't I..?" she pointed in the general direction of the well.  
  
"Stupid bitch," Inuyasha scoffed. "Leave you alone for five minutes and you get yourself into trouble."  
  
Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch at his words, and felt her hands clench. She sat up straight, shoving off Inuyasha's haori, which was covering her. Inuyasha, sensing her irritation, tensed up as well. Kagome pointed at Inuyasha and opened her mouth about to tell him to kindly stop calling her stupid, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted that she was wearing something pink.  
  
Looking down she realised that she was clad in her pink fluffy bunny pyjamas that her brother had brought her as a joke present the year before. Blushing almost as bright pink as her pj's she grabbed Inuyasha's haori and pulled it up to try and hide herself.  
  
"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Why are you embarrassed to be seen in something that covers you head to foot when you used to wear kimono's that hardly covered your ar-"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome frowned. "Why am I here? How did I get here? Last thing I remember..." she trailed off, trying to recall. Her face became sombre and she looked up at Inuyasha again. "Why are you still here, Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou looked confused for a moment, and he scratched his nose.  
  
"Just where the hell should I be other than here?" he asked.  
  
Kagome bent her head, unable to keep eye contact with him. "I know you were there, I know you heard. Why haven't you gone to her? Why haven't you gone to Kikyou." She grimaced as her voice broke a little when she said the dead miko's name, and pulled Inuyasha's haori tighter to her body.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and Kagome continued to study her lap with great interest. She was honestly surprised that he had not run to Kikyou, unless Kikyou was already here with him. She lifted her head a fraction meaning to peep towards the hanyou, but gasped as she found him almost nose to nose with her, his eyes curious.  
  
"She isn't here, Kagome," he said. Then he ruined his moment of astuteness by adding, "You really are a dizzy bitch sometimes."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed and she shoved him away. He tottered off balance for a moment, before landing on his behind just in front of her. Before she could move, he grabbed her arm and held it tightly so that she couldn't escape from him.  
  
"I would never let you die just to revive Kikyou," he said earnestly, "You are too-"  
  
"Die?" Kagome interrupted, her mouth falling open a little.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "The hag thinks that Kikyou could be revived by a wish on the Shikon no Tama or by eating your soul," he hesitated, wrinkling his nose a little as he watched Kagome take in the information.  
  
"Oh," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't allow it," Inuyasha said again, before letting her arm go.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said automatically, looking at the red marks on her wrist where his hand had held her. She felt confused at his sudden protectiveness, especially when it came to Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha started again, shifting his weight a little and pulling on his necklace, "I don't want you to..." he trailed off frowning a little and turning his head to one side. He breathed deeply once then said in a rush, "I don't want you to fuck that man."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome's eyes widened. "That man? You mean Kaminari?" She paled a little, holding her hand to her mouth. Inuyasha had been to the shrine. What if Kaminari had still been there? She frowned trying to remember whether he had left or not, but couldn't seem to clear the fogginess that enshrouded her short term memory. "Did you see him? Did he see you? Oh God, how am I to explain this!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha once again knelt in front of her, this time taking her by the shoulders and giving her a little shake. "I dont want you to let him touch you!"  
  
"He hasn't touched...." Kagome trailed off, suddenly feeling guilty because, of course, he had touched her. He had kissed her soundly and she had let him.  
  
"For fucks sake, Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, "I saw him feeling you up when you were asleep from the medicine you took."  
  
Kagome blinked again, frowning trying to remember. Kaminari had given her a painkiller that he said would make her feel a little sleepy. But she was sure it wasn't strong enough to knock her out. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Inuyasha," she said quietly, "I would have woken up if someone touched me when I was asleep. You must have seen something and interpreted it wrong."  
  
"Like hell I did," Inuyasha growled, "You didn't fucking wake up when I kissed-"  
  
He stopped abruptly and Kagome's eyes grew wide. He had kissed her? Inuyasha had kissed her? And she had slept through it?  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered, and was suddenly gone.  
  
Kagome felt her hair lift and then fall softly with the eddy of air caused by Inuyasha leaving so quickly. She ignored it. Instead she lifted her fingers to her lips, touching them gently. Inuyasha had kissed her? How many years had she waited for such a thing to happen? How many years had she yearned to have him touch his lips to hers and kiss her? And now, when it had finally happened, she had slept through it?  
  
"Damn!" Kagome muttered, allowing her hand to clench into a fist and drop to her side.  
  
She turned around, eyes blinking as she suddenly realised that Inuyasha was no longer there. She frowned. He dropped a bombshell like that and the first thing he did was run away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled out at the top of her voice, "SIT!"  
  
Listening carefully, she waited to hear a thump as Inuyasha hit the dirt and the usual swearing which accompanied it. But there was only silence. He had well and truly run away. Kagome felt herself almost growl in anger.  
  
"Kagome chan?" Kaede poked her head around the mat covering the entrance to the hut. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome sighed, before bowing her head, "No. God, I don't know!" she ran her fingers through her hair in her frustration.  
  
Kaede entered the hut and knelt beside Kagome, her face calm and peaceful.  
  
"The medicine you had made you sleep very deeply," she said, "It is expected that you will feel a little disorientated now that it is wearing off."  
  
Kagome frowned again. So what Inuyasha had said was true, Kaminari had given her drugs to cause her to sleep even when he had told her they would not. Although maybe what he said was true, perhaps she had reacted like that because she had been exhausted. She shook her head a little. That wasn't really important to her at this point in time, what was important was that...  
  
"Inuyasha kissed me!" she blurted out, raising her fingers to her lips once again.  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Well, it is about time," she said, "he has been wanting to for long enough."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome's mouth fell open again. Maybe it was the drugs she had been recently given, but she seemed to be having the hardest time keeping up with anyone this morning.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Kaede's voice was calm, "Inuyasha cares for you very much. He is not very good at expressing his feelings, which, I suppose, is understandable given his past. And I know that you also have very deep feelings for him, despite the man who has been courting you in your own time."  
  
"But," Kagome tried to interrupt, but Kaede shook her head, patting the young miko's knee with her hand.  
  
"Kikyou isn't what is standing between you two," she said firmly. "Maybe in the beginning she was, when both Inuyasha and she were newly wakened. Then she had nothing more on her mind than revenge, and he was full of thoughts of how they once were. But now..."  
  
"Now?" Kagome sat still, watching Kaede's face. The old woman seemed sad, yet joyous at the same time.  
  
"Now Kikyou wants to help rid the land of Naraku's presence so that she can find her own peace and move on. She no longer wants to claim Inuyasha as her own to take with her. She has moved on. As has Inuyasha. Although he still cares for her, it is you he loves."  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes. "He has a funny way of showing it," she said softly.  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Has he? Does he not show his jealousy to you all the time when other men get too close to you. Does he not protect you and provide for you. Does he not whine when you leave him? He cannot openly declare himself to you, for reasons that you of all people should understand. He has nothing to offer you at the moment, but a hazardous life full of danger. But once that is done with he will be yours for all your lives if that is what you wish."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, and continued to look at the floor.  
  
Kaede sighed and patted her leg again, "You have waited patiently for so long Kagome. It would be tragic if you were to give up on this love now. You two have been waiting a lifetime to be together. Please don't make Inuyasha wait another lifetime to have the happiness that ought to have been his and yours."  
  
The old woman moved forward and touched Kagome's ankle and spoke again, her voice suddenly crisp and business like. "Your foot seems to be healing well. Do you want to try and put your weight on it?"  
  
Wiping a few emotional tears from her eyes, Kagome nodded and smiled brightly at Kaede.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly, "Then I have to go back home to sort a few things out." She looked down at her pyjamas and grimaced. 'Lets hope there aren't too many guests at the shrine today' she thought as she wondered just how she was going to dash across the courtyard in her bunny suit without being seen.  
  
TBC 


	14. 14

Sorry this is a little late in being posted! I really have been pushed for time over the last week with some major deadlines at work, and some serious puzzle pirating at home. I am now the proud owner of a small sloop the Proud Bream. Woot!  
  
Many thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter. At last, your patient (er, and not so patient) waiting is over and Kaminari's identity will be revealed. Chocolate cookies and a free ride on my sloop for those who guessed correctly - especially those who guessed very early on. LOL, you know who you are!  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha stayed away from the village for most of the morning. After accidentally telling Kagome that he had kissed her, he had run away as fast as he possibly could. The shock in her eyes had been frightening. She had been stunned that he had kissed her and he could only imagine that her eventual reaction would be to either cry or to sit him until his spine broke in multiple locations.  
  
So, because he did not particularly enjoy pain, he ran.  
  
The longer he stayed away thinking about the kiss, the harder it was for him to return. How could he face her and admit that he had touched and kissed her like Kaminari had done.  
  
Feh! Not like Kaminari! He was nothing like that pathetic human. Inuyasha has smelt the lust and need that man had been feeling when he trailed his mouth over her skin. True, Inuyasha had felt lust too. But his lust had been tempered with love. And he hadn't touched her nearly as intimately as Kaminari had. The bastard!  
  
He still wanted to rip the human to bits for placing his lips upon her breasts whilst she was unconscious. Drugged, no less, by him. What sort of man was he that gave a girl medicine to sleep then touched her? And what the hell was Kagome doing with that sort of man in the first place? She was usually such a good judge of character, why couldn't she see this man for what he was.  
  
Shit. He was worse even than Miroku! At lease Miroku gave the women he touched up the opportunity to fight back.  
  
Inuyasha growled, allowing his claws to dig into the bark of the tree he was sitting in. He had to go back. He had to confront Kagome and put up with whatever punishment that she gave him. But what he wouldn't do, was apologise. He was not sorry for the kiss and it wasn't his fault that she had been so dosed up with medicine that she couldn't fend him off. And he had tried to wake her.  
  
Flicking the bark out from under his claws, Inuyasha sighed then jumped down to the ground and began walking back to the village. With a bit of luck, Kagome might have fallen asleep again and his punishment would be delayed. He hadn't gone far when he caught the scent of Shippo, who had made himself scarce since the night before.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha called, signalling to the kitsune that he had detected him and that he ought to come out.  
  
Shippo did so. Reluctantly. The kit still looked a little pale, his fur matted from sleeping in a bush rather than in the comfort of Kagome's arms. Something was off with him and Inuyasha frowned. Surely the slap he had given the kit the day before hadn't been enough to terrorise him into staying away from Kagome for this long? Why hadn't he gone to Kagome's side to snitch on him as soon as he had left her?  
  
Inuyasha was about to ask what was wrong with him, when Shippo suddenly ran forward and threw himself into his arms. Inuyasha stumbled back a pace or two at the unexpected impact, then growled slightly as Shippo tried to bury himself into his chest.  
  
"He is back! I know he is back!" Shippo whimpered.  
  
Inuyasha raised a clawed hand and awkwardly smoothed Shippo's fur in an effort to try and comfort the annoying brat.  
  
"Who is back?" he asked, before trying to pry Shippo off him.  
  
"Hiten! I smelled him. Well, not him, but sort of him. It was like him but not him. But I know it was him! He is back!"  
  
The words came out all jumbled and fast of Shippo's mouth, the kitsune's shock apparent. Inuyasha frowned. It was understandable that Shippo was frightened of Hiten, after all that demon and his brother Maten had killed his father in front of the child. Even more disgusting was that they had skinned the dead fox demon, keeping his pelt as a decoration. To see the one who had killed your parents wear your father's skin was a traumatic event, even Inuyasha could understand this. But...  
  
"Hiten's dead, brat!" Inuyasha growled, whacking Shippo lightly over the head to try and stop him clinging to him.  
  
"He isn't! He can't be! I smelled him. All over Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's hand froze as he was just about to whack Shippo again. All over Kagome? So the reason Shippo had high tailed it away from them last night was because he thought he could smell his father's murderer, not because Inuyasha had finally taught Shippo to respect him.  
  
Damn.  
  
"He isn't the same. He smells human, but I know its him, I know it!" Shippo continued to wail.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Kaminari's scent was all over Kagome after he had placed his mouth on her. Inuyasha had wanted to wash off the scent, but had to be satisfied with merely having Kaede replace the clothes soiled by the mans touch. Kaede had refused to allow him to dunk Kagome in the spring as he had wanted because she didn't know what the shock of cold water would do to the medicine in Kagome's veins.  
  
But it was Kaminari's scent, not Hiten. Hiten was dead. Hiten wasn't a human. How could he be a human in Kagome's time?  
  
Inuyasha's face suddenly paled as unbidden the faces of Kikyou and Kagome came into his thoughts.  
  
Reincarnation.  
  
Oh. Fuck.  
  
Inuyasha sprang towards the village ignoring the startled squeak that Shippo gave as he nearly fell from his arms, whilst all the time thinking 'who is the stupid bitch now, eh?' How the hell could he have missed it? Sure Shippo would have difficulty forgetting the scent of his parents' murderer, but how was it that Inuyasha had missed it? He knew there had been something familiar about Kaminari's smell and his looks, but he had chosen to ignore what his sixth sense was telling him.  
  
He reached the village in record time, and nearly pulled the straw mat shielding Kaede's door off in an effort to enter her hut quickly. Shippo fell from his arms and scuttled into the waiting arms of Kaede who was kneeling by her fire brewing up some potent herbal brew that reeked of acrid bruised knotweed leaves. The place where Kagome had been sleeping was decidedly empty, the mat rolled up neatly and placed against the wall.  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Gone," Kaede said serenely, "She has gone to the future to, in her words, tie up some loose ends."  
  
Shippo started wailing, pressing himself against Kaede's ample breasts. If the kit hadn't been so upset, Inuyasha might have thought that he was indulging once again in his preoccupation in women's chests. But the distress that flowed from him was almost choking in its intensity.  
  
"Will he hurt her? Will he take her pelt?" Shippo sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
"Child, what is going on?" Kaede stroked Shippo's fur. When he gave no response other than mumbled sobs, she looked towards Inuyasha who had stood up and was turning towards the door. "Wait, Inuyasha. Tell me what has occurred."  
  
He scowled, but did as he was told, as quickly as he could, eager to follow Kagome through to the future and save her from Hiten or Kaminari or whoever the hell he was.  
  
Kaede shook her head as he finished speaking.  
  
"You must not act rashly," she said, "If this is Hiten reincarnated, he ought not to have the memories of his previous life. Kagome should be safe."  
  
Inuyasha's scowl deepened.  
  
"He drugged her and felt her up!" he growled, "I wouldn't call that harmless."  
  
"The Priest touches women all the time, and he isn't dangerous," she pointed out, "just an annoyance."  
  
"If he touched Kagome the way Kaminari touched her, I would call him dangerous," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms thinking of what he would do to the perverted priest if that ever happened, "And anyway, why is he hanging around Kagome anyway? Why has he sought her out if he can't remember?"  
  
Kaede gave a small smile. "Hiten tried to cause Kagome harm. If he has reincarnated as Kaminari it is natural that he be drawn to her soul. It is probable that his life's purpose in her time is to make amends for the wrongs he did in this time."  
  
"And drugging a girl senseless and feeling her body is a way of making amends," Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kaede frowned slightly. "That is puzzling," she commented.  
  
Inuyasha turned towards the door. Silhouetted in the bright sunshine he paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Kaede.  
  
"Oi, hag!" he called, "Can a reincarnated soul sometimes remember past lives?"  
  
Kaede frowned again, tapping her chin in thought. "I suppose that it is possible. I have heard tales of a person suffering a traumatic event that has caused them to remember a similar one in a pervious life. But-" she stopped as she looked up to see that Inuyasha had gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagome walked purposely across the University grounds, determination showing on her face. Her talk with Kaede had been illuminating. All these years she had thought that the problem with her relationship had been with him and his fixation with Kikyou. But it seemed that at some point the fixation had become hers rather than his. Somehow she was so preoccupied with the thought of him and Kikyou together that she had missed him letting go of his feelings for the dead Miko.  
  
And now he had kissed her. She frowned. The silly git had kissed her and run, but he had kissed her and the feeling that the mere thought of the kiss evoked was incredible. The slight jolting that Kaminari's lips had caused her body to feel had been nothing compared with the sledgehammer feeling Inuyasha caused within her as she just imagined his lips against hers. Whilst she cared for Kaminari, she loved Inuyasha. It was that simple. And it was time to make this clear to Kaminari. And also make sure that he hadn't seen any demons he shouldn't have. And if he had, then offer some sort of logical reason why he had seen a dog demon prowling around the shrine. Kagome shoulders drooped.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
Arriving at the lecture theatre late, Kagome looked through the window in the door to see that the lecture was already underway. It was packed; Kaminari's lectures were always popular. However, a quick glance at the podium revealed that Kaminari was not the one teaching that day. Puzzled, she turned away from the door and leaned on the wall of the hall trying to remember whether Kaminari had told her exactly how many days he had off.  
  
The door opened and a couple of students exited the theatre and seeing her gave her a cold glare, before moving swiftly off down the corridor. Kagome flushed a little at their obvious ill feeling, and bent her head a little. It was not hard to guess that rumours were flying as to Kaminari's relationship with her, and that jealousy fuelled the girls' hatred.  
  
Again the door opened, and this time Kagome turned her face to the wall hoping to avoid any further confrontations. The girls this time were whispering loudly about how crap the substitute lecturer was.  
  
"I took this course because it was being taught be Professor Kaminari, I certainly didn't take it to listen to such a boring man as that!" one stated firmly.  
  
"Do you think Kaminari is going to be back soon?" Another asked.  
  
"Who knows," the first shrugged, "The suspension continues until his tribunal is over. Goodness knows how long that will be."  
  
The girls' voices faded as they walked up the hall, and Kagome turned to stare after them. Suspension? Kaminari was suspended? She bit her lip in concern. Had his relationship with her been discovered and was that the reason he had been suspended? She bit her lip harder. Crap! And here she was to tell him that she couldn't form a long term relationship with him. A brilliant way to kick a man while he was down.  
  
She turned and began to wander up the hall considering just what she was going to do now. She still didn't have his telephone number, but unless it was unlisted she could always check in the phone book for it. Or better yet, she could find his address and go and see him in person. If he was unlisted, then she could always check the electoral role on line and find his address through that.  
  
And she could do more than just go and see him. She had been the cause of Kaminari being suspended, the least she could do was tell those who were in charge of the University that she was not in a relationship with him. Once that was sorted out, she would then go and tell Kaminari that she wanted to be friends with him and nothing more.  
  
And once Kaminari was reinstated to the University, then she would return to the past and kiss Inuyasha senseless. She grinned in anticipation. It was a good plan.  
  
TBC 


	15. 15

AN: First things first. My apologies for not posting last week. Real life has been a little bit horrific over the last month or so. I have tried my best to keep to the weekly update, but last Thursday I failed. Thank you to those who understand. To those who have sent me threatening reviews demanding that I post or be removed from their favourite list; I'm only human, deal with it.  
  
To those who want me to send them emails when I update: I subscribe to ff.net, so please utilise the author alert function. I am horribly lazy (well, actually Im horribly busy and just don't have time to email you all).  
  
Only a few more chapters to go now. I have just started writing number 18 this afternoon and I suspect that will be the end of it all, perhaps with an epilogue to come after if Im feeling in a good mood ^_^  
  
Cheers! kmf  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Kagome closed the door of the faculty office behind her, her face a little pale. It had been a good plan. Unfortunately, what she had just discovered had caused her feeble attempt to have Kaminari reinstated quickly to come crashing down around her head.  
  
He hadn't been suspended because of misconduct towards his students, she had been told patiently. He had been suspended on suspicion of removing certain items of iniquity from the last archaeology dig he had worked on together with allegedly misleading the university about previous posts filled and qualifications obtained. The tribunal to discuss his case had been held, but Professor Kaminari had failed to attend.  
  
In short, Kaminari's situation was a complete mess.  
  
Kagome, however, was determined to help him out. It wasn't possible that he was a thief; after all why would he risk his career over a few pieces of broken pottery, or whatever the hell he was supposed to have stolen. As to his qualifications, well everyone exaggerated on their CV, didn't they? Wasn't exaggeration even encouraged these days in an effort to make sure that you at least got to interview stage?  
  
Convincing herself as to Kaminari's innocence, Kagome strode to the library to make use of the telephone directories held there. A quick search through the 'K' section revealed that Kaminari was not listed. Not discouraged in the least, Kagome then paid the small fee to utilise one of the many computers held within the library and went on line to search the electoral role. What she lacked in technical knowledge with computers, she made up for in determination. Unfortunately, determination this time did not seem to help her. Kaminari's name was not on the role.  
  
Kagome felt as if the wind had left her sails. She had been convinced that she would be able to find him that way. Instead, all she had managed to do was give herself a headache and aggravate her still swollen ankle. Sighing at the temporary defeat, she limped off the campus, hailed herself a taxi and returned to the Shrine.  
  
Hobbling up the steps, she considered her next move. She could keep returning to the University in the hope that Kaminari would turn up there, but that would be difficult. Inuyasha was sure to be coming through the well soon demanding that she return with him, and she doubted that he would understand her reasons for wanting to remain. Especially when it came to Kaminari.  
  
"Should you be up?"  
  
Her musing was interrupted by a familiar voice. Turning quickly around she saw him leaning against the well house door, his arms crossed in his familiar cocky pose.  
  
"Kaminari!" Kagome gasped, moving quickly (or as quickly as her foot would allow) to him. She grabbed the material of his jacket and gave him a little shake, "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
Kaminari raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that my line?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blushed and let him go. Now wasn't the time to get angry with him. Now was the time to explain her situation (or the abbreviated version) and let him know exactly where they both stood.  
  
"I have been with Inuyasha," she said quickly, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving; it was all rather sudden."  
  
"...Sudden..." Kaminari repeated, rubbing the back of his head, "Yes, I would call it sudden. Especially when you were fast asleep, and I was almost suffered a concussion."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome blinked, watching him wince as he touched the back of his head.  
  
"I thought you said that Inuyasha wasn't violent?" Kaminari continued accusingly.  
  
"I thought you said that the medicine you gave me wouldn't make me sleep," Kagome countered, frowning. "Besides, I said Inuyasha isn't violent to me. He is, however, protective. And he seemed to think that there was a reason to protect me."  
  
Kaminari had pushed himself upright, and uncrossed his arms. For the first time, Kagome was aware of his height as he stood over her. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"It seems that both of us haven't been completely honest with each other," he said moving closer to her, reaching a hand out towards her.  
  
Kagome took an involuntary step backwards, her feeling of discomfort increasing. Kaminari's smile widened as he darted forward and grasped hold of the top of her arm. His grip was firm, but not painful, but Kagome still felt a little thrill of alarm surge through her.  
  
He dipped his head down towards her, his freehand coming up to gently stroke her still bruised cheek.  
  
"I think its time to come clean, don't you?" he grinned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inuyasha sped towards the well, his hair streaming behind him, his arms held back, his body tilted forward a little to optimise his speed. His talk with the old hag hadn't reassured him, not one bit. If anything, it made him feel even more dread.  
  
If Kaminari was Hiten, it was a bad enough situation. Souls that had lived before attracted each other, Inuyasha knew that well enough. He really didn't want Hiten sniffing after Kagome in a feeble attempt to redeem himself for nearly killing her 500 odd years earlier. Kagome was such a soft hearted bitch that she would forgive him immediately and maybe try and be his friend.  
  
What would be worse, though, would be if Kaminari remembered his past. What if the reason he had got close to Kagome was not for redemption, but rather for revenge. What if he wanted to pay her back for being the cause of his brothers and his own death? The good thing about that would be that he wasn't sniffing around Kagome with the intention of making her his, but the bad thing was that Kagome could very well end up dead.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and put on another spurt of speed as the well came into view. He would not allow Kaminari to harm Kagome. He would get to the future shrine, save Kagome and thoroughly enjoy himself whilst he beat Kaminari until all was left was a greasy stain on the cobblestones of the shrine courtyard. With that thought in mind, he made one final leap, flying through the air before his downward decent took him through the centre of the top of the well.  
  
Time slowed as it always did when he travelled between the two different realities. He growled and flexed his claws in irritation, mentally urging his journey to go faster. Little flecks of light spun around him slowly, before suddenly speeding up as he reached his journeys end. He tucked his body as he entered her time, doing a forward roll across the clay bottom of the well. Then, without a pause, he leapt upwards clearing the rim of the well in a single bound.  
  
Sniffing deeply, he moved to the well house door and threw it open. An old couple stood in the courtyard staring at him, their eyes wide and surprised. Apart from them, the shrine was deserted. But Kaminari had been there. His stench filled Inuyasha's nostrils, thick and heavy. Entwined with it was Kagome's scent, light and heady. They had been there together recently. But they were no longer there.  
  
Inuyasha began to follow their scent across the courtyard, snarling at the old couple as he got close to them, warning them to stay out of his way. The old man frowned back at him, whacking him over the head with an umbrella he held in his hand.  
  
"Have some respect for your elders!" he exclaimed, before taking the woman's arm and leading her away muttering, "Kids these days!" under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, rubbing the spot where the umbrella had impacted, before muttering "Humans these days, no respect for demons..." Then, inhaling the air deeply, he picked up Kagome's scent again.  
  
He followed it swiftly down the steps of the shrine, down to the road at the bottom. And then he lost it. The acrid fumes of vehicles, smoke, chemicals, and people clogged his nose, overwhelming him for a moment. Shaking his head, he crouched down sniffing the pavement trying to regain the trail. He picked it up again, almost hidden beneath the smell of tar, and territorial markings of various animals. Moving forward on his hands and knees he followed it down the footpath for a few metres before he lost it again.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Lifting his nose from the pavement, Inuyasha looked up to see Souta standing in front of him, dressed in what Inuyasha remembered to be a school uniform, with a satchel slung over his shoulder. Souta was looking at him in both surprise and shock.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, looking around to make sure that no-one else had observed the hanyou. "Kagome is going to kill you if she finds out that you are out exposing yourself in broad daylight!" He bent down and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Come on-", he was cut off by Inuyasha surging to his feet.  
  
"Do you know where Kagome is?" he demanded, shaking off Souta's arm, "Her trail stops here." He pointed at the pavement.  
  
"Eh?" Souta gaze followed Inuyasha's hand, then he shrugged. "She probably got a taxi somewhere." Inuyasha looked blank, and Souta pointed at a car that was going up the road, "She probably went somewhere in a car."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the car Souta had pointed to and crouched as if he was about to launch himself at it. Souta grabbed onto Inuyasha, his arms clutching around his waist.  
  
"Whoa! Not that car, she isn't in that car!" he said, panic colouring his voice as he imagined having to explain to Kagome just why he had allowed Inuyasha to claw his way into a vehicle in his search for her. He breathed a sigh of relief as Inuyasha relaxed a little, then let go of the Hanyou's waist. "Just why are you in such a panic to find her?" he asked, pulling on Inuyasha's arm hoping to get him away from the busy road where sooner or later the sight of Inuyasha's ears was bound to cause a road traffic accident.  
  
"Kaminari," Inuyasha breathed deeply trying to pull Kagome's scent out of the air and becoming more and more frustrated when he could not.  
  
"Oh," Souta grinned a little, "You're jealous."  
  
Inuyasha spun around and grabbed Souta by neck if his shirt, pulling him close. He snarled a little, before focusing on Souta's wide startled eyes; eyes that were the very image of Kagome's. He released the boy, before crossing his arms.  
  
"I am not fucking..." he began, then growled with irritation, "I don't have time for this. Kaminari is the reincarnation of Hiten."  
  
Souta stared at him blankly.  
  
"Evil demon. Lightening attacks. Kidnapped Kagome with intention of killing her," Inuyasha tried to summarise as quickly as he could.  
  
Souta paled a little, "So you think he might be trying to relive his past, he might want to kill her again? Why?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled, "How the hell should I know? Last time he needed her as a hair tonic for his brother-" he broke off sniffing the air again trying to decide which direction to go. "Fuck! She has gone with him, but I can't tell which way."  
  
Souta scratched his head, before grabbing Inuyasha's arm and pulling him towards the shrine.  
  
"A starting point would be Kaminari's home address. I can help with that by doing an internet search on his name. If that doesn't turn up anything, I can try and hack into the University records - they should have details on him," he said firmly, the glint in his eyes reminding Inuyasha painfully of Kagome.  
  
The words meant nothing to Inuyasha, but Souta seemed to be sure that this was the correct way to start to find his sister and Inuyasha followed him back up the steps to the shrine. He could, of course, ignore the boy and head off on his own. But the city was large and he could spend days sniffing in noxious fumes attempting to find Kagome's scent.  
  
Once in the house, Souta wasted no time. He dropped his back, jogged up the stairs to his room which was equipped with what he said was a computer. Kagome had mentioned these machines before, stating that they were like books, full of information. Unlike books, however, computers were constantly updating their pages of information. Inuyasha looked at the machine suspiciously. He always felt ill at ease with the machines of the future, unless, of course, they produced food or moving pictures to entertain him.  
  
Souta sat and pushed buttons with his fingers, watching the screen intently while Inuyasha sat cross legged on the floor and tried to remain calm. Finally, Souta shook his head.  
  
"Cant find him on the electoral role," he commented, "I'm going to have to see what I can find out via the University."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"  
  
Souta glanced at him, his face a little embarrassed. "Please don't tell Kagome, but yes I can."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrow raised a little higher.  
  
"Its not exactly legal," Souta continued, turning his attention back to the screen. "But it's fun. Kagome would have a complete fit if she knew that I was doing this."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. So long as she was alive to have a complete fit, he would put up with it. He watched Souta pick up the telephone that was next to his computer, and press the numbers on the front of it. Next to the television, Inuyasha considered this tool from the future most useful. The ability to talk to someone who was not within shouting distance with ease was something that he would like to have in his own time. He had asked Kagome once to bring him one of the telephones to the past so that he could use it to call her up and tell her to come back to him rather than having to travel through the well to the future. But she had grinned and made mention of signals and receivers and how mobile telephones would not work.  
  
Scowling, Inuyasha scratched his nose again. Knowing Kagome, that was just an excuse to try and keep him away from her. Not that that was going to work anymore. As soon as he found the bitch, he wasn't going to let her out of his site again.  
  
Ever.  
  
"Hello, is that Personnel?", Souta suddenly spoke, and Inuyasha sat down on the floor watching him closely. "Hi, its Systems Support here. We are currently working on upgrading your system, and I need to check out and see whether your are seeing new drives on your pc. Can I get you to have a look at your mapped drives and tell me if you can see a directory called Upgrade. Yeah, sure, I can talk you through how to see it."  
  
Inuyasha blinked as Souta glanced down at him and winked. The boy then started talking complete and utter gibberish, and Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to stay calm. Just how this was supposed to locate his Kagome, he didn't know. Wouldn't he be better off scouring the city rather than sitting on his arse listening to Souta talk complete bollocks?  
  
Souta raised a hand, pointing a finger at Inuyasha before holding his hand out, palm towards him. A definite signal to stop. He then grinned a triumphant grin and turned his attention back to a sheet of paper and a pen he had on the table.  
  
"Hmm, strange that you cant see it," he commented, "Maybe its how you are logged in. Whats your username?" he started writing down on the paper, "Aha....and your password?" Souta's grin widened, "OK. Now let me try it. Hmmm, yeah, its not showing up this end either. OK, thanks for your help. I'll be back in touch just as soon as I have applied a patch to allow it to accept you as a user."  
  
Souta placed the phone down, and turned to Inuyasha stretching out a fist with his thumb pointing upright. Luckily, Inuyasha had seen that signal before from Kagome as an indication that everything was fine, otherwise he might just have thought Souta was signalling to him that he wanted to fight. The boy then turned back to his computer and began to type on the buttons that, all the while his smile getting broader.  
  
"Got him!" he exclaimed, as Inuyasha stood and peered over his shoulder, "Ah, it seems that Kaminari hasn't exactly been the best behaved professor." He frowned looking at the screen, pressing buttons so that the images changed.  
  
The flickering of the screen hurt Inuyasha's eyes as he tried to keep up with the images that were passing before his eyes. He snarled, and Souta looked sideways at him before apologising, and allowing the image to stay put.  
  
"He is currently suspended from the University on suspicion of removing artefacts from an excavation site," Souta summarised when he saw that Inuyasha was still having difficulty reading the words on the screen. "Seems that he hasn't attended the hearing that was set up and that a warning letter has been sent to him advising that if he doesn't make an appearance in the next five days, then the police will be alerted." Souta frowned, "I'm really surprised, he seemed to be such a nice-"  
  
"What did he take?" Inuyasha couldn't help the bad feeling that began to well up in his stomach.  
  
"Some human remains noted for their unusual size and a well preserved weapon," Souta read out.  
  
"Fuck!" Inuyasha scowled. If he had stolen bones and grave dirt, did Hiten intend to reanimate his brother in the same way Kikyou had been resurrected? Did he even have the knowledge on how to perform such a spell? And just what the hell did he need Kagome for?  
  
"This is where he is supposed to live,"  
  
Souta was pointing at the screen again where he had produced what appeared to be a map. Inuyasha squinted at the picture, trying to make out details through the brightness of the screen. Souta, taking pity on him, printed out a copy and handed it to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, and shoved in inside his haori.  
  
"Bring her back safely," Souta said, his eyes showing for the first time his concern.  
  
Inuyasha nodded once, then leapt out of Souta's window. It was time to kill Hiten.  
  
Again.  
  
TBC 


	16. 16

AN: Firstly, my apologies to you all. Again. I really meant to get this out last week, but haven't had the time to edit it before now. I know, I'm hopeless ^_^ I'm not going to promise weekly updates anymore, even though we are so close to the end. Every time I plan to do so, something always comes up to prevent me doing it. The only thing that I can promise is that it will be finished soon. Many thanks to everyone who as read and reviewed. Your feedback is always very much appreciated, even when I don't have the time to reply to you individually.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter in which some truths are revealed..  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Kagome sat staring at Kaminari across his kitchen table. Kaminari stared back at her for a moment, before smiling broadly.  
  
"Tea?" he asked politely, lifting the teapot that sat before him and pouring the hot brown liquid into one of two delicate china cups. He elegantly lowered the pot, and used his forefinger to slide the cup and saucer slowly across the varnished surface of the table until it rested in front of Kagome.  
  
She frowned down at it. Despite Kaminari's declaration that it was time they both came clean, they had yet to discuss anything about recent events. Back at the shrine, he had led her silently down the steps ignoring her half hearted protests, and had hailed a passing taxi. He had gently helped her in, aiding her to favour her good foot, before giving the driver an address.  
  
When she had tried to talk to him during the drive, he had shaken his head slightly, lifting a finger to his mouth, before gently patting her on the knee. Feeling a little nervous, but not afraid, she had obeyed his wishes and sat quietly throughout the drive mentally rehearsing what she wanted to tell him and questions she wanted to ask.  
  
Kaminari lived in a quiet neighbourhood, neat and ordinary. His house was much the same as any of the other houses in the road, which surprised Kagome a little. Kaminari was such a flamboyant lecturer, she had been sure that his personality would have been reflected a little in the house he lived in. After paying the taxi driver, Kaminari had put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and helped her walk up the steps and through the front door of his house.  
  
It was quite bare inside. No pictures hung on the walls of the hallway, no rugs covered the polished wooden floorboards. The kitchen was also bare of personal touches; white and sterile. Until, that is, he produced a brightly patterned teapot and cups and prepared a cup of tea.  
  
"Its safe to drink," Kaminari said, half chuckling, "I haven't poisoned it."  
  
Kagome lifted her eyes from the tea in front of her and stared at the professor.  
  
"But have you drugged it?"  
  
The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She flushed, and glanced at his tea, before looking back up into his eyes.  
  
Kaminari looked amused. With slow deliberateness, he raised his own cup to his lips and sipped the liquid. Without moving his eyes from hers, he lowered the cup back to its saucer and smiled.  
  
"You're cross about me giving you sleeping tablets," he said.  
  
"You said that they wouldn't make me sleepy," Kagome glared at him, suddenly feeling more empowered and in control of the situation. The Kaminari she had encountered at the shrine, the cold and frightening Kaminari, had gone replaced with the familiar cocky Kaminari that she had liked so much.  
  
He sighed, and nodded. "Yes, I did, didn't I," he said. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but you were in pain, you were borderline hysterical and you hadn't slept well the previous night. I thought I was doing the right thing. I apologise."  
  
Kagome blinked at his sincerity, feeling all irritation evaporate. She blushed a little, then lowered her head as she took a sip of her own tea. It was the blend that he had shared with her before, warm and soothing and achingly familiar. Her thoughts instantly turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry too," she said, lowering her cup and looking back at Kaminari, "I said before that Inuyasha didn't care for me in the same way as I cared for him. But I think that I was wrong. And I think too that I am not ready to give up on him yet."  
  
Kaminari raised and eyebrow and tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Inuyasha. Quite an unusual name. It means dog demon, doesn't it?" Kaminari's mouth pulled into a smile.  
  
Once again, Kagome felt a prickle of unease. His smile was the same as the one he had given her at the shrine. Insincere, and a little menacing. To hide her discomfort, Kagome took another sip of tea.  
  
"Yes, it is odd. I think his parents were a little eccentric," she said.  
  
"Tell me, was he named after the Inuyasha in the legend of the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
Kagome nearly spat her tea out across the kitchen table, and only with effort did she swallow, coughing as she did so. Kaminari got up and moved to her side, patting her lightly on the back, before crouching beside her, his fingers curling around her shoulders.  
  
"Or can it be that he is the Inuyasha from the legend. I have heard that hanyous have a reasonably long life span, although not nearly as long as full demons if they are allowed to live their life in full," Kaminari continued, "That seems a little unlikely though. Perhaps the truth is that you have found a rift in time; some way in which to travel back and forth between times."  
  
Kagome stood quickly up from the table, her chair falling over with her speed. Kaminari, never letting go of her shoulders, stood with her and drew her close to his chest, his mouth tilting down to her ear.  
  
"I told you it was time to come clean, didn't I? If you are honest with me, I will be honest with you," he breathed quietly, before nuzzling her neck.  
  
Kagome's breathing became rapid as she tried to push him away from her. How did he know? How was it possible that he could discover her secret so easily? Who was this man?  
  
Kaminari pulled away from her and smiling down at her expression. He smoothed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind an ear.  
  
"Ah, I see you still need a demonstration of my good faith," he said quietly, before turning and leading her out of the kitchen and up the bare hallway, her hand firmly grasped in his.  
  
Kagome felt herself follow passively. She was frightened. Very frightened. Borderline terrified to be exact. But she was also extremely curious. She needed to know what his secret was. And she had also learned a self- defence trick or two in her time in the past. Yeah, she didn't have her bow and arrows. She did, however, have her hands and her feet. And she knew exactly where to place them should Kaminari's odd behaviour get out of hand.  
  
And so she followed him.  
  
Kaminari smiled down at her in an encouraging fashion as he pushed open one of the doors leading off the hallway. When she hesitated on the threshold, he gave her a little push into the room. Colour assailed her eyes. Compared with the white sterility of the rest of Kaminari's house, this room was blindingly gaudy, cluttered with items that screamed for attention.  
  
Kagome didn't know where to focus her attention first.  
  
Kaminari came to her aid. He pulled her over to a wall upon which was displayed a painting. Kagome was no art expert, but she could tell that it was done by an amateur. The figures were crude, proportion ignored, but the subjects were compelling bearing witness to the emotion felt when the painting was executed.  
  
"Now do you understand?" Kaminari asked.  
  
The painting was of two demons she had briefly encountered early on in her feudal adventure. They were memorable for the fact that they had been responsible for orphaning Shippo in a particularly cruel manner. Granted, they had wanted to kill her as well in a bid to encourage the younger ones hair to grow, but that was insignificant compared to the trauma they had caused the young kitsune.  
  
Quickly looking around the room, Kagome saw that this was not the only painting of Thunder brothers. They were everywhere, hanging on three of the walls, and where there was not enough space, propped up on the floor. The one wall that was free of paintings was graced by another object. A weapon. Old, corroded, but recognisable.  
  
"I don't..." Kagome started, but before she could finish Kaminari took her by the arm and pulled her close to largest painting.  
  
"Don't you remember?" he demanded harshly, "How could you not remember?"  
  
Kagome winced in pain, "Of course I remember!" she cried out, trying to shake him off, "What I don't understand is how you know?"  
  
Kaminari made a disparaging sound. "And I thought you were a smart girl," he said shaking his head, before tapping a finger on her forehead, "Think about it!"  
  
Kagome swallowed in nervousness, looking up at the painting again, before looking back at Kaminari. When she spoke, she was hesitant and unsure.  
  
"Reincarnation?" she asked.  
  
Kaminari grinned and patted her on the head.  
  
"You were. Manten?"  
  
The grin turned to a frown.  
  
"I am...I was..no, I am Hiten," Kaminari said.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to frown. "No, you are not," she said shaking her head, "You are Kaminari. Even if you are Hiten's reincarnate, you are no longer him. You have a new life, new memories, new goals."  
  
Kaminari raised an eyebrow at her fervour and shook his head. "You are wrong, Kagome. I have no new memories. When I was eight I remembered all that had happened to me in my previous life. Those memories took away the child and made me the man I am now."  
  
His grip grew tighter on her arm, bruising her skin and making her wince. She pulled away slightly, trying to free herself, but Kaminari was unrelenting.  
  
"How..?" she began to ask, trying to distract him hoping that his grip would relax.  
  
"How did I remember?" Kaminari finished her question, smiling at her before pointing to a small painting of Manten's head and shoulders. "My brother's death."  
  
Kagome could not help the gasp of surprise that she uttered. "Manten was reborn as your brother?" she asked.  
  
"You shouldn't be shocked," Kaminari smiled, "I don't understand why you should be. I promised my baby brother when he died that we would always be together. And we should have been in this time. If it hadn't have been for her," his eyes grew very cold and Kagome couldn't hold back a shudder that run up and down her spine as she fancied she saw a flicker of red race across them.  
  
"Her?"  
  
"My mother," Kaminari was still staring at the picture, "Our Mother. She killed him. Murdered him. Stole away my chance of living this life with him."  
  
He paused, bowing his head as if he was trying to get his emotions under control. After a moment or two, he inhaled deeply, then looked back towards Kagome, his eyes calmer. He smiled again, before abruptly sitting down, crossing his legs elegantly. Kagome, her arm still grasped firmly by his hand, fell forward onto her hands and knees, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"I remembered nothing about my former self before the age of seven," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear. "I only felt a sense of loneliness which I thought that every only child felt. And then one day I felt complete. It took me a few weeks to work out why I felt whole; my mother was pregnant. She did not tell me of the child, she and my father kept it very quiet. But in her presence I would feel relaxed and comfortable and loved, something I had never felt from my mother before. And eavesdropping on conversations allowed me to discover the reason."  
  
Kagome felt Kaminari's arms tighten around her waist, and his head dip down to the base of her neck. He paused for a moment, before kissing her lightly.  
  
"And then what happened?" Kagome asked, wanting to both know the circumstances around Manten's second death and to get Kaminari's lips and hot breath away from her body.  
  
"A scan of the foetus at 18 weeks gestation revealed that there were abnormalities, the head was an odd shape, large in relation to the body," Kaminari's voice grew rough. "She terminated the pregnancy because of it. I was at school at the time and felt Manten die again, felt him torn away from me because he had been reincarnated in his true form. And as he died I remembered all the grief and hate I felt when he died the first time. I remembered Inuyasha throwing his sword and killing him. I remember the shards of the Shikon no Tama and the extra powers they gave me. I remembered you."  
  
Kagome swallowed, and tried to pull away from Kaminari, but he took hold of her hair and pulled her head back so that she could see his face clearly. He smiled shaking his head.  
  
"You cant leave now, I have only just begun to tell you my story," he said softly, kissing her forehead before letting go of her hair.  
  
She bit her lip and tried to relax in his arms wondering just how she was going to get away from him if he decided that he wanted to finish what he and Manten had started all those years ago.  
  
"Where was I?" he asked, frowning for a moment, "Ah, yes. My mother killed Manten, and I remembered just how superior I had once been. You know, it is so very frustrating for a child to remember how strong he had once been and to know that it was almost impossible for him ever to be that strong again. I used to spend hours imagining how I would punish my mother if I suddenly was graced with my lightening attack, fantasising about how I would have revenge for her stealing away my chance to live once more with my younger brother.  
  
"Eventually, I realised that I didn't need supernatural powers. Not when a similar result could be gained using mankind's inventiveness."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome felt more and more unease. She didn't like the way Kaminari's voice was sounding so calm when he was talking about such a traumatic event. She found it disconcerting enough to be given hints about her own demise in her previous incarnation, but could only imagine how distressing it would be to actually remember it in detail. Yet Kaminari was relating his past as if he was completely detached from it.  
  
She twisted her head again to look up at his face, to try and get a clue as to what he was thinking. As her eyes met his, she froze. While his voice and posture stated he was calm and relaxed, his eyes said otherwise. They were stormy, angry and menacing.  
  
Kagome swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away from his.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked again, her voice quiet and subdued already anticipating the answer.  
  
"I electrocuted the bitch."  
  
Kagome felt her heart lurch in fear as he uttered the words. He had killed his mother. He had electrocuted his own mother when he was still a child. Feeling oddly sick and woozy, she tore her eyes away from his, bowing her head and blinking rapidly in an effort to try and dispel the nausea she felt.  
  
"It was a simple thing to do," Kaminari continued. "She had no idea how much she disgusted me, until the very end when I told her that she had murdered my brother. She denied it was murder, saying that I was too young to understand the situation. She had the nerve to tell me that she had terminated the pregnancy because of me, so that I wouldn't be bound to a handicapped sibling when I grew up."  
  
The words danced around in Kagome's head. He had killed his mother. He had electrocuted his mother. And he was glad that he had done so. She wanted to push herself out of his arms and run as far away from him as she possibly could, but her limbs felt leaden and unresponsive.  
  
"I got rid of my father in the same way as mother. He had condoned Manten's murder and I couldn't forgive him either," Kaminari said quietly, "Although he was a little trickier to get rid of. After all, a plugged in hairdryer falling into a bath could be considered careless the first time, but suspicious the second. Luckily, I had a natural affinity for electricity and making a plug live was a simple thing to do."  
  
He chuckled a little as he reminisced. Kagome tried to open her mouth to question him again, but her tongue felt heavy in her mouth and she couldn't manage to form words. Kaminari kissed the top of her head again.  
  
"You really are so trusting, Kagome," he said softly, moving his head down to nuzzle her head once again, "You ought to be more observant. If you had been you would have realised that I only pretended to drink my tea."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a little as she realised that she wasn't feeling numb from the shock of Kaminari's revelation. He had drugged her. Again. And she had fallen for it.  
  
Inuyasha was really going to be quite cross with her.  
  
TBC 


	17. 17

Wow ^_^ So many wonderful reviews! Thank you so very much! Because you have been all so very kind and given me such wonderfully positive feedback, I'm going to post the next chapter today. But, as I haven't finished writing the next (and possibly final chapter), I cant really tell you when the next one will be up. I will try my best to get it out in the next week or so, but can give you no promises as far as timings go. But, I do promise I will finish it ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy this one, and I apologise in advance for the ending...  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Inuyasha left the shrine with determination and purpose. He would not, could not, let anything happen to Kagome. She was too important to him to have her slip through his fingers. Once, a long time ago, her importance was directly linked to the Shikon no Tama. She was the only one who could detect the shards, she was the only one who made it possible for him to gather the fragments together. Rightly so, after all the stupid bitch had been directly responsible for breaking the jewel in the first place.  
  
Then, as time progressed, her thoughtfulness and her concern for him wormed their way under his skin. Her grew to like her, despite her constant clumsiness, her inability to keep out of trouble more than two minutes and her vicious tongue. And then the like grew into something much more complex. He had felt this feeling once before for Kikyou when she had lived and breathed. But that had faded over the passing years, dulled by Kikyou's reanimated form lusting for revenge no matter what the cost.  
  
The feeling he had for Kagome was piercing sharp, intense and overwhelming. He loved her. And there was no way in hell he was going to let some weak human reincarnation of a demon he had killed once already take her away from him.  
  
He was angry, so very angry that Hiten had touched Kagome, and the thought of what he could be doing to her now fuelled his anger into absolute outrage. He would punish the human He was ready to fight to the death to protect his Kagome.  
  
If only he could find his way there.  
  
Inuyasha snarled down at the map that Souta had printed off for him, scratching his nose a little as he studied it. He had been so fired up and impatient, he had snatched the paper from Souta as soon as he had printed it not waiting for instructions on how to read it.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
Crouching on the top of the highest building he could find, he gazed first from the map, to the mess of roads beneath him, then back to the map. Growling, he turned the map on its side to see if that made the landscape any clearer. He could see a river in the distance, and presumed that the blue on the map meant waterway. But what was the long thin line interspersed with dots? What were the large black dots? Why were some of the roads yellow and some of them red?  
  
He peered at the landscape again, wondering whether he should risk dropping down to the pavement and asking a passer-by directions. Frowning, he clenched the map tightly in his hand. Nah, he wouldn't ask. He was a male demon (well half demon) blessed with an inherent sense of direction. He wouldn't ask, he would work it out himself, arrive in the nick of time, kick Hiten's arse, save Kagome and be rewarded with a passionate kiss from the lady herself together with a declaration that she would never wander from Inuyasha's side ever again.  
  
Smirking in satisfaction at the imagined outcome, Inuyasha leapt from the building fully intending to save the day.  
  
Again.  
  
* * * *  
  
She had been drugged. Again. And the anger she felt towards Kaminari for spiking her tea was nothing compared to the anger she felt towards herself. Kagome mentally slapped herself for being so gullible, and tried to will her lethargic arms and legs to move. The most she could achieve, however, was what even she would term a pathetic shove.  
  
Kaminari smiled down at her as she tried to struggle out of his arms. All the while she berated herself. She ought to have been more careful, she ought to have been more observant, and she ought to have stayed away. But she hadn't, and now she was in trouble.  
  
"Try and calm yourself, Kagome," Kaminari whispered, cradling her closer to his chest, "The drug relaxes your muscles, it doesn't put you to sleep. But if you struggle too much, you will exhaust yourself and I don't want that. I really do want to tell you the rest of my story, and why you are so very important to my future."  
  
He stroked her hair in what she supposed was a soothing gesture, but which had completely the opposite affect. Kagome stiffened trying to pull away from his touch, but Kaminari continued to touch her.  
  
"After I was orphaned, I was fostered into the home of an academic who recognised my interest in history and mythology and encouraged it. He would bring me home books about legends told in different countries, and it was by chance that I came across a legend about bringing the dead back to life. "  
  
Kagome blinked. She really didn't like where this was going. Kaminari, oblivious to her thoughts continued.  
  
"I found that many cultures had tales of the dead coming back to life and, given that I knew legends always have a grain of truth contained within them, I decided that it might be possible to bring Manten back to me again," Kaminari paused, nuzzling her neck again. "Unfortunately at that time I was in a child's body and didn't have the means to chase my idea. I was forced to wait for the years to pass, all the time thinking of my past and my brother.  
  
"And, of course, of the ones responsible for his earlier demise."  
  
Kagome swallowed. She really, really didn't like where this was going.  
  
"I trained myself to be observant, to watch people, to see if I could recognise anyone from my past life reincarnated into this one," Kaminari grinned, "For years I watched people closely, hoping the get a hint that I had known them once before with no success. But then one day I saw a family walking together. A couple pushing a pram with a new-born child in it. And as soon as I saw them I knew, I just knew who they were. It wasn't a hint, it wasn't a small suggestion. I knew with absolute certainty that the man and woman were the reincarnation of two kitsune, the two that were the second to last creatures I killed in my former life. And the baby in the pram was the annoying brat who led Inuyasha to me."  
  
Kagome's mouth had fallen open slightly in her surprise.  
  
"Shippo?" she breathed.  
  
Shippo was reincarnated in her time, together with the parents he had lost in the past. She was filled with wonder and gladness that the kit had been reunited with the parents who had been so cruelly killed, and at the same time overwhelmed with sadness knowing in order for him to be reincarnated he must have himself died. And then a fresh frightening thought wormed its way into her skull.  
  
"You didn't....?" she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Kaminari's eyebrows rose and he looked a little disgusted as he guessed her thoughts.  
  
"You think that I would kill a harmless baby?" he said, his voice low and menacing.  
  
Kagome's mouth was dry and she tried to move her limbs again.  
  
"You killed your parents!" she countered, her voice so quiet that Kaminari had to dip his head down to hers to hear her.  
  
He frowned as he looked at her. "You really don't understand me at all, do you?" he said shaking his head, "My parents killed Manten. They deserved to die. The kitsunes had no memory of their previous existence. They were innocent beings. Of course I didn't harm them."  
  
He sighed again and adjusted Kagome in his arms so that he could stand up. He stood fluently, gracefully, even with her not so insubstantial weight in his arms. Kagome, her limbs no longer obeying her mental commands, nestled her head against his chest quiet and passive. She watched as he gazed at one of his paintings of Manten for a moment, before he turned and carried her from the gaudy room.  
  
The white sterility of the hall was not comforting. Kaminari turned and climbed the stairs that led up to the first story of his house. Kagome bit her lip in fear. Where was he taking her now? She again tried to struggle, but could do no more that twitch her legs a little. In her frustration, a tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek.  
  
Kaminari watched it, and bent his head to hers, his tongue darted out and licked it, before he kissed the spot on her cheek where it had been.  
  
"You are afraid of me now, aren't you?" he said quietly, standing on the landing at the top of the stairs for a moment before kicking open a door with his foot.  
  
Kagome felt no need to reply. Of course she was scared of him. He had killed his parents, and he had a not so insubstantial grudge against her and Inuyasha for killing him all those years ago.  
  
Kaminari entered the room, and Kagome instantly saw that it was a bedroom. Again, the walls were white, and the floor was of polished wood. A large bed, with a pure white duvet upon it, was the only item of furniture. Kagome stiffened as Kaminari approached it and lowered her gently on top of it. He caressed her face, his mouth pulled into what appeared to be a smile full of regret.  
  
"Don't be afraid," he said, lowering his head and kissing her full on the mouth.  
  
She screwed her eyes shut and held her lips together, mentally rejecting the kiss when she physically could not. When she felt him pull away and sigh, she opened her eyes slowly. He was kneeling beside the bed looking at her sadly.  
  
"The time that we met in the bookshop wasn't the first time I had seen you," he said quietly, "I happened to see some girls wearing a school uniform that prompted me to remember what you were wearing in my old life. I had forgotten that detail up until then, but when I saw those girls shopping I recalled it quite vividly. And then I thought, how could it be that a woman 500 years ago should be wearing a uniform that belonged in the twenty first century. Of course I had to satisfy my curiosity and I watched the school that those girls attended.  
  
"When I didn't see anyone familiar in the first couple days of watching people enter the school, I began to think that maybe I was mistaken. But then one morning I saw you. You were surrounded by girls and boys all concerned about your health, whilst you were panicking because there were tests that day that you had not prepared for," Kaminari chuckled, "You were very cute."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes again. Her damn uniform. He had found her because of that stupid uniform. Wearing it in the past had given her a sense of reality in such a fairy tale existence, and she had insisted on wearing it despite her mother's disapproval of having to frequently replace it.  
  
"I remembered you at once," Kaminari continued quietly, "And knew without doubt that you were not a reincarnate, but the girl my brother needed for his vanity. How you had done it escaped me, but I knew you had managed to find a portal into the past. Or that you would find a portal.  
  
"I watched you closely, thinking that if you had not yet travelled back I could prevent you and stop my brother being killed," Kaminari smiled wistfully, "The temptation to kill you was great. But common sense prevailed. I had died, my brother had died and we had been reincarnated. It had happened already. Killing you would not prevent it."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to gaze up at him. She had never had any sense of being watched by Kaminari. The thought that he had seriously been plotting her death made her blood run ice cold in her veins. Mentally, she screamed out to Inuyasha to come and save her from this man who time had twisted. But Inuyasha was 500 years away and she doubted he would hear her call.  
  
"And so," Kaminari went on oblivious to Kagome's silent pleas, "I left you alone. But because I knew that your talent might be a useful tool someday I kept an eye on you. All through your schooling, I kept a track of your many absences. I watched you grow up from a child to a woman. I really became quite fond of you."  
  
"Please..." Kagome's mouth was dry and she had difficulty forming the word.  
  
Kaminari reached down and stroked her hair again.  
  
"It's alright, Kagome. I'm not going to kill you. I need you alive. You see, I discovered an ancient spell locked away in an ancient legend which gives the caster the ability to bring the dead back to life. All you need are the bones of the dead one," he paused and reached under the bed, "and a couple of other items.  
  
"I must admit, the bone requirement had me stumped for a while. After all, there was nothing left of Manten in this age. His remains had been incinerated at the hospital and not even ash remained. But then I had an epiphany. If I couldn't have the bones of my brother in this era, then I could have them from another."  
  
He drew out a box and carefully, reverently opened it. Inside, nestled in white tissue paper, were some bones. Massive, thick, brown with age. He removed them reverently and placed them carefully on the bed beside Kagome so that they were almost touching her. She flinched and tried to move away from the objects, but her limbs refused to move.  
  
"I have the bones of my brother. They are old, petrified and incomplete but they are his. I have the spell," Kaminari pulled out a scroll, placing that beside Kagome too. "And I have the most important item. The blood of a virgin priestess of power. You are the Miko of the Shikon no Tama. By my reckoning you are the most powerful priestess available."  
  
And Kagome forgot to breathe.  
  
TBC 


	18. 18

Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Language  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 18  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she was almost dazzled by the light. Blinking a couple of times until her eyes were able to focus clearly, she realised that candles surrounded her. Hundreds of candles sat upon every available surface; the floor, the chest of drawers, even around her on the bed carefully placed what appeared to be long slabs of marble to give them stability and prevent them from setting fire to the white duvet.  
  
There were so many of them that Kagome felt hot from the heat their combined flames gave off and the air of the room was smoky. She coughed a couple of times, attempting to pull her hand up to her mouth in a polite gesture.  
  
It was then that she made the first of three disturbing discoveries. She couldn't move.  
  
Looking up she saw that her right hand had been tied to the bed frame, as had her feet, with red silk scarves. The knots were not so tight as to hurt her, her blood still ran freely to her feet and hand, but non the less three of her limbs were restrained.  
  
Her left hand had been left free. Whether this was on purpose, or whether it was because Kaminari had been interrupted she was not sure. What she was sure of, however, was that she was going to take advantage of it. Reaching up, her fingers began to pull at the knots that bound her. At that moment she made discovery number two; she wasn't wearing what she originally was when she entered the Kaminari household.  
  
She was clothed in a pure white kimono, plain yet strangely colourful as it reflected the flickering lights of the candles around her. Swallowing a little, she reached down with her free hand, pulling the fabric a little to confirm what she suspected. She was no longer wearing a bra. Nor, she suspected was she wearing anything else under the silken folds of fabric.  
  
Cursing slightly, she redoubled her efforts to try and free her right hand from it silken bonds. Kaminari had done his work well though, the knots were tight and intricate and Kagome had little success as she picked and pulled with her fingernails, biting her lip in concentration. She only stopped when she painfully broke a nail, snagged in the fine fabric. Small drops of blood welled up where the nail had torn away skin, and tears pooled in Kagome's eyes as she put her finger in her mouth and sucked on her injury, wondering what next to do. Glancing around the room she looked to see if there was anything that she could use to free herself.  
  
Discovery three was that she wasn't exactly alone in the bed. Beside her, nestled on the spare pillow was a large skull, its hollow eyes staring at her with apparent malignant intent. Kagome couldn't help herself. She opened her mouth and screamed.  
  
The door of the room was thrown open, and Kaminari strode in his eyes narrowed. With two steps he was at her side, his hand clamping over her mouth as she inhaled ready to scream again. She pulled at his hand with her unbound one, using her remaining nails to try and score the back on his hand. He winced as she drew blood, but his hand remained firm across her mouth.  
  
"I'm pleased to see you are awake, Kagome," he smiled, pushing slightly harder on her mouth as she tried to turn her head from side to side in an effort to shake him off. "For a minute there I was afraid that I had overdosed you. I had make the dose quite strong as I was sure you wouldn't take more than a sip or two of the tea." He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead, "But you really are a trusting little thing aren't you? Now, I am going to take my hand off your mouth. You will not scream again. There is little point, as my neighbours all work during the day; there is no-one to hear you if you call out."  
  
He lifted his hand slowly to see what she would do.  
  
"Then why are you so concerned that I should stay quiet," Kagome spat at him, preparing to bellow for all she was worth once he replied.  
  
"You screams hurt my ears," Kaminari smiled at her, lifting his injured hand to his mouth and licking the three scratches slowly, "And if you do it again I will ensure that you wont again."  
  
He didn't elaborate on the threat, but Kagome was left in little doubt that he would follow it through. The breath left her lungs in a rush and she glared up at him.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" she demanded, "Why am I dressed like this, why am I tied up and why is there a skull next to me?"  
  
Kaminari looked at the bones lying beside her, his eyes becoming soft.  
  
"I believe we have already had this conversation," he said, "and I am fairly certain that the drug that I gave you does not impede memory." Raising one a finger for each word he said slowly, "Bones. Blood. Rebirth."  
  
Kagome swallowed.  
  
Oh shit. Something about reanimating Manten's bones had been mentioned before. And if she wasn't mistaken it had been in the same sentence as a reference to her blood. She began to pull on the silken lengths of material restraining her once more hoping that her previous efforts might have caused the fabric to weaken. Somehow.  
  
Kaminari shook his head.  
  
"Its pointless to struggle, you will only end up bruising your wrist and ankles," he said, ignoring her glare, "and I don't want you to feel any discomfort."  
  
He turned and walked to the large chest of drawers that stood to one side, and pulled open a drawer. The flames of the candles on top of the chest flickered and danced as he pulled out a white garment and then closed the drawer again. Placing the fabric carefully on the foot of the bed, he slowly pulled off his top revealing his toned abdomen.  
  
The candlelight flickered as he moved, highlighting his sculptured muscles and revealing no imperfections at all. All in all he had a very nice body. Kagome groaned and averted her eyes, annoyed with herself for thinking such thoughts, especially given her current situation. She pulled once more against her bonds, earning herself a tut of disapproval from Kaminari.  
  
"Please stop Kagome," he said quietly, as he slipped on the white robe.  
  
"Like hell I will," Kagome grated back, glaring up at him, "You want me to stay quiet and passive when you are intending to bleed me to death! I don't think so!"  
  
Kaminari raised an eyebrow as he finished tying a white sash around his waist.  
  
"You have a very low opinion of me, don't you," he commented, "which is a shame. Not so long ago you seemed rather fond of me."  
  
"Not so long ago I didn't know you were guilty of matricide and still hungry for revenge," Kagome retorted pulling so hard with her feet that the candles on the bed wobbled alarmingly.  
  
"You wound me," Kaminari smiled faintly, turning once more to the chest of drawers and opening a different drawer. "It seems that you will think no better of me no matter what I say."  
  
The drawer closed and he turned back to her holding up an ornate dagger the blade of which he brought to his lips and kissed. Kagome froze, staring at the weapon mesmerised by the way the blade reflected the candles which surrounded her.  
  
"Lets get this over with, shall we?" Kaminari grinned as he walked towards her.  
  
Kagome lay frozen as he approached, then adrenaline kicked in and she struggled for all she was worth, her free hand clawing at the bonds that restrained her hand until he came close enough for her to attempt to hit him. He caught her hand easily, pulling her arm straight so that it lay directly across the skull beside her.  
  
He chanted words that she did not understand, his eyes narrowed, his face a mask of concentration. She pulled as hard as she could, trying to free her hand from his grip but he held her firmly with apparently little effort. He lifted the knife high, his chanting changing pace, becoming slower and more laboured. His eyes caught hers and for a moment she saw a look of apology there, before once more they went hard and determined.  
  
Then the knife lowered and Kagome screamed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inuyasha scowled.  
  
He was no closer to his goal than when he started. He hated the way that unnatural scents clogged his nose. He hated the way that the landscape cluttered with manmade objects confused his sense of direction. And he hated his overwhelming feeling of helplessness.  
  
At his current rate he was unlikely to get there just in the nick of time. His visions of Kagome being warm and grateful were fading being replaced with horrific thoughts of her body, twisted, bruised, limp - a victim of Hiten's quest for revenge. Revenge that should be directed towards him and not Kagome who, while a participant of the events leading up to the Thunder Brothers death, had not been the one responsible for the killing blows.  
  
Inuyasha had. And he hoped that Hiten remembered that fact too. He hoped that Hiten was just using her as a means to get to him. And he hoped that Kagome was at this very moment angry at him for getting her into yet another drama, rather than injured, dying or dead.  
  
Growling, he scented the air yet again hoping against hope that this time he would pick up some familiar scent, something that he could follow. Sniffing deeply, he grimaced. Disgusting scents clogged and burned his nose. Metallic scents, rotting smells, decay, rot, soot all flooded his senses. Coughing, he shook his head, rubbing his sensitive nose and wiping eyes that watered in an effort to rid his system of the poisons he had just inhaled.  
  
He tried again.  
  
And again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
And then, when he was about to give up and resort to asking for directions he caught it.  
  
Her scent.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Weak, ever so weak amongst the dirt and grime and chemicals of the city, a tiny hint of her amongst the overwhelming scents of the future. But it was her.  
  
Inuyasha growled, his fingers curling, his claws extending. His eyes slowly bled red as his demon self awakened at the scent of his woman bleeding. Snarling, he threw himself in the direction that her scent had come to him. He had her blood scent now, he would find her.  
  
And he would make the one who had made her bleed pay.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kagome's eyes screwed shut as soon as the knife cut into her flesh. It hurt. A lot. And she didn't really care to see how deeply Kaminari had cut her. She rather suspected that if it was a large and gaping wound then she would throw up all over Kaminari's immaculate bed and his brother's skeleton.  
  
Then again, if she were to die it would probably be the best revenge she was likely to get.  
  
She felt her hand being turned over so that it was palm down, Kaminari's grip firm but not so much that he hurt her any more than he already had. She winced, expecting the knife to cut into her again, but when it did not she cautiously opened one eye and peeked at her attacker.  
  
Kaminari was still chanting, although his words were merely a mumble now, his eyes half closed as he stared down at the skull that lay beside her. The hand that held hers shook slightly, but whether from nerves, or exhaustion, Kagome could not tell. The knife that he had been holding had dropped to the bed beside her, only its tip covered with blood. Looking towards her hand, she swallowed as she saw steady drips of her blood dropping down on top of Manten's skull. On impact the drops splattered, little beads of red coming to rest on the white silk. The drops that remained on Manten's skull were steadily disappearing, soaking into the old bones.  
  
Around the skull Kagome could discern the faintest of auras, power so faint that she almost missed it. It pulsed weakly in the rhythm of a beating heart, but it was not the strong beat of the healthy, it was a weak and unsteady rhythm of the old, sick or dying. The candles around her were dim and pulsing with the same unsteady beat. Kaminari was perspiring, his voice becoming weaker with each passing pulse. His eyes were shut fast as he directed all his energies toward the ceremony he was performing.  
  
A ceremony that was not working.  
  
His hand began to shake even more as he swayed on his feet and his voice faltered. Feeling his grip on her hand weaken, Kagome pulled her hand away from his, closing it into a fist to prevent the steady drip of blood down onto Manten's petrified skull. As she did so, the pulsing power faltered, then died. The candles as one went out leaving her from a moment in the dark. She closed her eyes, counting to ten to allow her eyes to become adjusted to the darkened room, and prepared herself for Kaminari's wrath.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Kaminari had sunk to his knees beside his brother's partial skeleton, his eyes sad and moist, his fingers gently stroking the bones.  
  
"I'm sorry brother," he murmured, "I failed."  
  
His words were filled with such sadness and longing that Kagome for a moment forgot her fear, forgot that she was bound and bleeding, and reached out her cut hand to touch him lightly on his head. Gently she ruffled his hair, feeling his overwhelming grief for a brother loved and lost.  
  
Slowly, he raised his head, his eyes focussing on hers, filled with unshed tears. His expression was one of resignation heavily laced with exhaustion. He blinked furiously to clear his eyes of the tears that threatened to overflow, and his mouth pulled up into a small smile. It was a weak imitation of past carefree and cynical smiles.  
  
"I failed," he repeated slowly, tasting the words.  
  
Kagome said nothing. Part of her was elated and relieved that Manten was not living and breathing, that his skull remained on the pillow beside her irrevocably dead. And part of her grieved with Hiten, empathised imagining how it would feel if it was Souta's skull beside her and she had lost her only chance to bring him back to life.  
  
Kaminari sniffed, his eyes blinking rapidly to clear them of the excess water.  
  
"I promised him, you know," he said quietly, "I promised him as he lay dying that we would be together again. That we would be brothers again. I let him down then by allowing him to be killed, and I have let him down again." He raised a hand and wiped his nose, sniffing deeply. "Ah well, there is always the next life," he said, attempting to grin again.  
  
Kagome lowered her hand from his hair, wincing as the cut pulled renewing the hot stinging sensation. Kaminari frowned and caught it, and stared down at the blood welling from the wound. Deftly undoing his white silk sash with one hand, he wrapped it gently across the cut in an effort to staunch the blood.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said, "I didn't want to hurt you, you know that don't you? It was just the only way I knew of getting Hiten back,"  
  
Kagome winced as he pulled the fabric tight enough to stem the flow and looked at him warily. He seemed remarkably cheerful given the fact that he had been unable to reanimate his brother.  
  
"I guess that its a bit much for me to hope that you would forgive me?" he continued, "Perhaps I can make it up to you by taking you out for dinner?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You drug me twice and attempt to sacrifice me and think that I will forgive you for the price of a meal?" she gaped in astonishment.  
  
Kaminari grinned and leaned over her, his mouth alarmingly close to hers. Suddenly Kagome was very aware that she was still bound and lying in a state of near undress on his bed.  
  
"You know, I really do fancy you," he murmured, lowering his head closer still so she could feel the heat of his breath against her skin. "And now there is no real reason to protect your virginity."  
  
One of his hands trailed down the side of her face, tracing his fingers down her throat towards her collarbone, his eyes staring into hers. His touch was hot, his fingers almost scalding her skin causing her breath to hitch and her heat to beat faster. Unbidden visions of him without his top on flooded her mind and Kagome felt her heart begin to race. His lips pulled into a smile as he brought them closer and closer to hers.  
  
The sound of smashing glass broke the spell that had Kagome almost mesmerised. Her head jerked to one side in time to see a red figure hurl through the window of the bedroom, roll across the carpet and come to a snarling crouch at the foot of the bed. Kaminari rolled his eyes at the intruder.  
  
"Is your sense of timing always this bad?" he demanded.  
  
The only response was a deep growling and the sounds of tendons popping as fingers curled and claws extended. Kagome propped herself up as far as she could on one elbow to see Inuyasha glaring and snarling at Kaminari, his face pale throwing the stripes on it into startling relief, his hair wild and his eyes red and angry.  
  
Inuyasha was fully demon.  
  
And his expression promised death.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. Its horribly late, I know. And what is worse I haven't even begun to write the next chapter (which is, by the way, the final one). I am hoping that it will be done by Xmas at the latest. Feel free to prod me with a sharp stick if it isn't up by then ^_^  
  
Let me know what you think, I am always extremely grateful for any feedback you care to give me.  
  
Cheers!  
  
Kmf 


	19. 19

..Author staggers in covered with plasters. Sheesh! You guys didn't hold back from using the sharp pointy sticks! Thanks for all the prompts to get this chapter out faster, and apologies for the delay. To keep you happy, this is extra long. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think ^_^  
  
Reliving the Past  
  
by kmf  
  
An Inuyasha fanfic  
  
Rating: R Warnings: Language Disclaimer: I only wish I did own Inuyasha *fondles his ears*  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Kagome couldn't help gasping as she watched Inuyasha slowly rise from his crouch on the floor. She could hear not only the joints of his fingers pop as he flexed them, but it seemed every joint of his body. His lips were drawn back into a snarl, and a constant rumbling growl issued from his throat. His hair, never particularly neat or smooth, was even more dishevelled than usual. It seemed to bristle with his anger, and glittered with tiny shards of glass.  
  
His eyes were what really captured her attention.  
  
Narrowed.  
  
Furious.  
  
Blood red.  
  
Demon eyes.  
  
Full of the promise of death for the man he stared at.  
  
Kagome's eyes automatically dropped Inuyasha's waist. She had witnessed Inuyasha's full demon state before and, for the most part, it was caused by his separation from his sword. His father's fang sealed his rampant demon blood, blood that caused him to be uncontrollably violent from its overwhelming strength. And Inuyasha, when overcome by his demon blood, seemed to loose all compassion and coherency  
  
But his sword was at his side, safely in its sheath. Inuyasha ought not to have given way to his demon blood. And yet, apparently, he had. Kagome's eyes once again raised to his. Inuyasha glanced in her direction. And sniffed. Kagome stiffened, knowing that he would easily smell Kaminari's touch on her, and the blood that slowly leaked from her hand.  
  
Inuyasha's growl intensified as he took in her appearance, dishevelled, bound to a bed with her legs splayed, the white kimono ruined by little splatters of blood. His joints popped again as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword and drew it forth.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as it remained pitted with rust, notched, and old. It was a timely reminder that there was no demon in this room to fight. She glanced towards Kaminari who stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the blade.  
  
"Well, this brings back memories," he commented.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
Kagome's head spun back to Inuyasha. His transformation to a full demon in the past had made him all-powerful but taken his ability to reason. And yet, here he was talking, well snarling, at Kaminari. And he had said something coherent, if a little distasteful. Eyes narrowing she studied him closely. His transformation seemed to be complete, his eyes were blood red, his fangs more pronounced, the stripes on his face clearly visible. And yet, it was different. His eyes were angry, but they also showed intelligence and reason.  
  
"Inuyasha, cut me free!" Kagome demanded her voice a little husky from the screaming she had done earlier.  
  
Inuyasha remained still, but his eyes slowly turned to her.  
  
"Cut me free," Kagome repeated.  
  
"After I deal with this shit head," Inuyasha growled, lifting his sword slightly.  
  
Kagome looked towards Kaminari, mentally urging the man to flee the room and was stunned to see his mouth turn upwards slightly in a small smirk. She blinked at his expression. He seemed completely calm and relaxed, not the pose of a person confronted by a demon with death on his mind. Why? Did he have some secret weapon up his sleeve that would harm Inuyasha and complete his revenge for the death of his brother?  
  
Her heart almost skipped a beat at the thought of Inuyasha's death at the hands of Kaminari, and she started to struggle against her bonds once more.  
  
"Stop that before you hurt yourself!" Kaminari said quietly, "Unless, of course, you want me to kiss it better again."  
  
Inuyasha snarled, and crouched a little as if preparing to spring onto the man in front of him. Kaminari's smile widened and he closed his eyes in anticipation of the attack, he arms falling to his side leaving his chest exposed. That simple act of making himself vulnerable opened Kagome's eyes. He wasn't planning on harming Inuyasha. He was planning on Inuyasha harming him. He had known that Inuyasha would follow her here and as the resurrection spell on his brother had failed he was planning on joining his brother in a different way.  
  
Through death.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome barked out as Inuyasha sprung towards his foe.  
  
The spell on the beads around his neck activated and he fell to the wooden floor with a resounding bang.  
  
"Fuck! Why did you do that?"  
  
Demon and man spoke as one, both turning their heads to glare at her, before turning back to glare at each other.  
  
"He is human, Inuyasha, you cannot kill him." Kagome said firmly.  
  
"The hell I cant!" he snarled back, "He has drugged you, touched you, hurt you! I'm not going to let him do that anymore."  
  
"He hasn't hurt me much and he will never do it again," Kagome countered  
  
"Oh, don't count on it," Kaminari said quickly, moving towards her.  
  
Inuyasha struggled against the spell, trying to peel himself off the floor as Kaminari approached the still bound Kagome. Kaminari smiled as he lowered his head to hers, his lips seeking hers. She turned her head to one side trying to avoid the kiss and instead he nuzzled her neck, his teeth nipping her skin slightly making her gasp.  
  
The growl from Inuyasha's throat intensified as he pushed himself slowly to his feet.  
  
"No, Inuyasha! He is baiting you! He wants to die, he wants to join his brother!" Kagome said, trying to move as far away from Kaminari's seeking lips as she could.  
  
"Well, I'm the demon for the job!" Inuyasha snarled, once more on his feet.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Inuyasha hit the floor again.  
  
Kaminari raised his head from her throat and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Can it be that you have feelings for me, dear Kagome?" he asked, his fingers stroking her hair, "Can it be that you like me more than him?"  
  
Kagome frowned as a string of rather descriptive curses flowed from Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"No, I don't like you more than Inuyasha. But I won't have him suffering the guilt of killing a human when he comes out of his full demon state-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" he demanded, his voice muffled by the floor boards, "I am hanyou, not full demon."  
  
"Take a look in a mirror, Inuyasha" Kagome retorted, "Yes, the sword should be shielding your demon blood, and yes you do seem to have slightly more reason than you usually do when you are full demon, but you are a full demon non the less."  
  
Kaminari grinned as he continued to stroke Kagome's hair.  
  
"Could it be that he considers you his mate?" he asked, "The urge to protect one's mate or family is enough to make any demon's blood boil, I seem to recall."  
  
"You didn't have a mate," Inuyasha snarled as he pushed himself up to his knees. "How would you know?"  
  
"Ah, you took the time to ask whether I had a mate or whelps before you slaughtered me and my brother then?" Kaminari asked back, his smile pulling into a small snarl.  
  
Kagome looked from Kaminari to Inuyasha then back to Kaminari.  
  
"Did you? Have a mate?" she asked  
  
Kaminari smiled, "No," he replied, "but I did have a brother." He glanced down at the petrified skull on the pillow beside Kagome's head. "I know the song of blood calling to protect the ones you love. I know the despair of being unable to fulfil the bloods demand."  
  
Again Inuyasha leapt towards Kaminari, and again Kagome uttered the word to activate the spell. This time, Inuyasha impacted with the bed rather than the floor, his head striking Kagome's leg painfully causing her to gasp with discomfort. Her body bounced on the bed in reaction to Inuyasha's sudden weight on the springs, and she winced knowing that she would have a nasty bruise to show for her use of the spell.  
  
"Stop it, Inuyasha!" she demanded, "Can't you see that he wants you to kill him? Can't you see that he wants to die to be with his brother?"  
  
"Well, then I'm more than happy to help," Inuyasha snarled, his breath hot against her leg as he tried to lift his head.  
  
"No! You can't kill him," Kagome said again, tears threatening to spill over and run down her cheeks, "He has done bad things, but he isn't a demon anymore. He must be punished using human laws,"  
  
Kaminari snorted, his fingers trailing in her hair, smoothing the strands away from her face before coming to rest at her throat.  
  
"You really are spoiling all my fun today, Kagome," he said, his voice full of mock sadness, "Do you really think I would allow myself to be caught by mere humans? Weak and disgusting, so easily led. Even you, Kagome, a disappointment in the end."  
  
"You. Are. Human," Kagome murmured, ignoring the flashing anger in Kaminari's eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not. I am Hiten, I am an all powerful demon," Kaminari all but growled back at her, his fingers tightening around her neck.  
  
"You are a stupid shit," Inuyasha snarled, "You were before, and you are now. And you were so weak you and your brother were killed by a Hanyou. Not very fucking powerful in my mind. The only power you held was tied up in the Shikon no Tama, and even with that you were pathetically easy to kill."  
  
Kaminari's eyes narrowed, and his fingers tightened even further around Kagome's neck.  
  
"Shut up, before you learn what it is to lose a treasured one," he grated, grinning in satisfaction as Kagome began to cough against the pressure of his fingers. "Although what you say gives me an idea," he released the pressure on Kagome's throat a little, "Do you still have the Shikon no Tama?" he questioned.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't give it to you," Kagome murmured, breathing deeply now her throat was less constricted, "Its power would twist you, Kaminari. Please just let me go."  
  
"You have it, don't you," Kaminari frowned, "All this time you could have given it to me to wish Manten back, but you hid it from me. Give it to me, give me back my brother"  
  
His fingers once again tightened around her throat, this time with an unrelenting pressure. Her free hand clawed at his, trying to pull his fingers away as the crushing pressure robbed her of her voice and oxygen. Black spots danced across her eyes as she stared up into his angry orbs that seemed to flash crimson red in his anger.  
  
Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head slightly. With horror she saw Inuyasha slowly stand and raise his sword, his mouth pulled into a satisfied smile. Desperately she tried to call out the word that would stop him striking Kaminari, stop him giving way to the demon that ought to be sealed. But Kaminari's fingers stopped her uttering a word, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she saw the blade's downward arch towards Kaminari.  
  
She heard a pained grunt.  
  
She felt the fingers loosen around her throat.  
  
Then she felt Kaminari's weight fall on her, pinning her to the bed, crushing her already abused lungs and making it even more difficult to pull the sweet air passed her damaged throat.  
  
"Its pretty fucking stupid that I have to wait for him to half kill you so you stop saying that fucking word!"  
  
Kagome heard Inuyasha talk, but refused to open her eyes. She could not stand to see Kaminari dead, she could not stand to see the realisation of what he had done as Inuyasha came back to himself. The weight shifted off her, and she heard a thump as Kaminari's body impacted with the floor. The sensation of cold metal first at her wrist and then at her ankles made her wince, as Inuyasha cut her bonds. Still she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
The bed sunk slightly from Inuyasha's weight as he sat beside her on the bed. His fingers, gentle and feather light traced over her neck as she gradually got her breathing under control.  
  
"Oi," he repeated, his fingers trailing up to her face, smoothing away the tears that leaked from her eyes, "I know you are still awake."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to see Inuyasha peering down at her, his face full of concern. His eyes had returned to their normal amber colour, the stripes on his face faded away. He had returned to being a hanyou. And now he would suffer the guilt of killing another human while he was in his full demon form. Sniffing a little, Kagome threw her arms around him, pulling his head down to her chest in an effort to comfort him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a little smothered groan as she caressed his ears.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, "Its all my fault. If I hadn't come back here with Kaminari you wouldn't have been forced into this situation. Its not your fault he died, it's mine."  
  
With effort Inuyasha pushed himself up so that he could look at Kagome's face.  
  
"What are you talking about," he muttered, glancing down at the body that lay on the floor beside him, "That piece of shit is still alive. I only knocked him out. And even if I had gutted him, I wouldn't feel guilty. He deserves to die for what he has done."  
  
Kagome glanced down at Kaminari, her eyes narrowed at his still form. And then she saw the subtle movement of his chest as he drew regular breaths. Inuyasha hadn't killed him. Relief flooded though her and she pulled Inuyasha into her arms again.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured in his ear as she held him tightly.  
  
Inuyasha was rigid for a moment or two, then relaxed, his arms working around her body. Twisting a little, he rolled so that she was no longer under him but rather beside him, and he cradled her close. She stank of Kaminari, but he ignored that concentrating on the strong sweet smell of Kagome.  
  
"You came fucking close to being dead this time," Inuyasha said quietly, his mouth nuzzling close to her bruised neck.  
  
He felt her stiffen, inhale air to begin to argue with him. Smiling, he kissed one of her bruises gently and grinned as he felt the air escape from her lungs in a soft sigh, all thoughts of protest disappearing as his lips distracted her. Encouraged by her reaction, he kissed her again, allowing his tongue to gently run over her abused skin in an effort to soothe her hurt.  
  
She gasped, tilting her head slightly to allow him better access to her throat. He growled in response, moving his lips up higher, working his way along her jaw bone towards her lips.  
  
"If he ever fucking comes within a mile of you again-" he began.  
  
"I know, I know. You will kill him," Kagome finished for him. "Can we please stop talking about Kaminari now?" she demanded as she lifted her head up to his so that their mouths collided.  
  
Heat shot out from her stomach as his lips touched hers. It radiated outwards in waves of pleasure until her fingers and toes tingled from the sensation of him holding her, touching her, kissing her. She allowed herself to run her fingers through his long silver hair, amazed at how soft the long tendrils were. He growled into her mouth as she caressed his ear, pulling her even closer to her so that she was aware of how much he needed her, the heat from his groin burning into her leg as she lay on top of him.  
  
And then he stiffened and pushed her away slightly, his soft growl becoming more pronounced as his ears twitched.  
  
"We have to leave," he said, lifting her and placing her on the bed as he stood and glared at the bedroom door.  
  
Kagome felt dazed. Inuyasha's kisses had awoken a desperate desire in her, despite her sore throat where Kaminari's fingers had bruised her. She was more than happy to lay back down in Inuyasha's arms and snog some more, even with an unconscious villain on the floor beside them. Reaching up she tried to pull Inuyasha back down to her.  
  
He sniffed the air and grinned at her, and she felt her face go bright red with embarrassment. He knew exactly what she wanted by the scent she was giving off. Disgruntled that his demon senses gave him such an advantage over her, she glared up at him. His grin broadened and he lowered his head down to hers.  
  
"There are men at the front door," he said his ears twitching as he listened, "They are talking about a search warrant..." he paused, his eyes narrowing "and another man is describing the sword that they are looking for."  
  
"Its the police," Kagome whispered looking down at her costume, her hand grasping the front of her white kimono.  
  
Although she was pleased that the police were at Kaminari's, she had no wish to be discovered when they entered the premises. She was having a hard enough time at the moment at the university with the female student body blaming her for Kaminari's suspension, if she combined with that a role in his possible arrest she might as well forget her degree. Added to that the possibility of other demons being reincarnated or still living in this era getting wind of the priestess of the Shikon no Tama was living amongst them, she could pretty well forget her freedom as well.  
  
Inuyasha's warm tongue stroked the end of her nose as he gave her a teasing lick.  
  
"Quit your daydreaming bitch," he said turning so she could climb up on his back.  
  
She did so without hesitation, trying to ignore the heated sensation of Inuyasha lifting the material of her kimono up her legs to her thighs so that she could easily wrap her legs around him. Holding tight to his shoulders, she glanced once back at Kaminari who remained unconscious on the floor, before Inuyasha leapt through the window and away.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kagome pulled at the material of her polo necked jersey. She really disliked wearing it, but as the bruises on her neck were still visible it was either that or a light scarf tied cravat style. And as cravats hadn't been a fashion statement for at least thirty years, she chose the former. She was grateful at least that her ankle had more or less healed and now gave her no more bother than a few twinges when she stood too long. Her hand, too, was healing nicely.  
  
All in all she had got off lightly.  
  
It could have been worse. Much worse. And Inuyasha kept reminding her of just how lucky she was at every opportunity he could. For the time being she allowed him to do so, she instinctively knew how worried he had been for her safety when he had discovered that she had left the shrine.  
  
After they had escaped from Kaminari's house and returned to Kagome's home, Souta had taken great delight in telling her just how he had found Inuyasha nose to pavement, and how he had almost attacked a passing car trying to find her. Inuyasha had frowned and grunted, then disappeared through the well unbidden by Kagome to tell her friends in the past that all was well and she was safe.  
  
By the time he had returned, it was already being reported on the news that a prominent University Lecturer and author had been taken into custody on suspicion of fraud and theft. By the next morning the newspapers carried an article telling of how Kaminari had been formally charged with several counts of theft and how he had allegedly removed items of antiquity from an archaeological site.  
  
Kagome had been tense in the week that followed, expecting the police to knock on her door at anytime with questions about her relationship with him, asking why her blood was on Kaminari's bed and why her clothes were there. Souta continued to try and reassure her that whilst the authorities could test blood for DNA they were unlikely to have her on their database as she had never been in trouble with the law before. And Kagome knew that her clothes were common enough, with no labels to give away her identity. She was pretty sure that her pockets had been empty of anything to link her to the scene.  
  
Towards the end of the week she began to get more confident that she wouldn't be dragged into the eyes of the public and that her mother would remain blissfully unaware of what had gone on in her absence. Unfortunately Kaminari's fate still worried her.  
  
Some research via the internet showed her that if Kaminari had an unblemished criminal record up to now, the chances were that he would be let off with a suspended sentence. And whilst he was currently in jail, the chances were that when his case came up for its preliminary hearing he would be released from custody on bail. If this were to be the case, would he come seeking her out again?  
  
Inuyasha picked up on her agitation easily and refused to return to his own time and leave her alone in hers. He stood watch over her day and night. When she was attending lectures she could sense him close by watching her and growling with impatience as she was subjected to glares and gossip from the other female students. Back at the shrine he followed her around like a guard dog, frequently sniffing the air to be sure that no one was threatening her.  
  
Kagome's mother, when she returned, observed this behaviour without comment. A single raised eyebrow in Kagome's direction alerted her to the fact that her mother knew something was going on and that if Kagome wanted to share, then her mother was ready to listen. Inuyasha and Kagome's changed relationship didn't escape her mother either, and she smiled at them when she caught them kissing, tolerating even Inuyasha's curses when he realised that he had been so distracted with the sensation of his lips touching Kagome's that he hadn't sensed her mother approach.  
  
Kagome pulled at the itchy material of her jersey again, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Oi! What's so funny?"  
  
Kagome glanced up to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree outside her window, his body hidden to shrine visitors by the leaves. He looked relaxed, his torso slouched up against the trunk, his leg's crossed, but she knew better. His ears were twitching, constantly rotating, picking up any sounds that might give him concern. Her eyes gravitated to his mouth, which was nibbling on a blade of grass. He hadn't kissed her since being caught by her mother and she missed his touch.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped up from his mouth, to his eyes. He was glaring at her, impatient for her to answer him. She shrugged, before looking back at the textbook in front of her. With a sigh, she closed it, lowering her head until her forehead rested on its cold cover. After all that had happened, her course work seemed so unimportant now.  
  
She felt her hair being stroked and looked up to see Inuyasha crouching on the table before her, his feet placed carefully to avoid standing on any of her papers. She smiled sadly up at him, before sighing again.  
  
"What's the point, Inuyasha," she said quietly, "Even if I pass this, how am I ever going to teach. It seems that I am always going to be attracting the bad guys, even in my own time. I will be a danger to family and friends, and to the children I would be responsible for.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her dejected look. He scratched his nose thoughtfully.  
  
"Feh!" he snorted, "I will protect you in your time or mine."  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"You can't stay here in my time," she said quietly, ignoring the look of indignation that spread across his face, "This is no life for you, hiding yourself away during the day so no one can see you, following me around all the time. You would hate it."  
  
Inuyasha made to protest, but Kagome lifted a hand and placed her fingers across his lips to stop him speaking. She smiled as she gently ran her fingertips across his soft lips, enjoying the way her fingers tingled at the sensation.  
  
"The solution is that I need to finish what I started so long ago," she said softly, her eyes still on his lips, "I need to go to the past and remain there until the Shikon no Tama is complete and then..."  
  
Inuyasha nipped her fingers gently, pulling her hand away and grasping it tightly with his own hand, careful not to scratch her with his claws.  
  
"And then?" he asked gruffly, his eyes worried.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"And then, we shall see."  
  
Inuyasha leapt off the table so that he was standing beside her. Leaning down he gathered her up in his arms holding her tightly.  
  
"There are dozens of brats in the village you could teach," he said, his tone gruff and hopeful.  
  
Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's warm embrace, her eyes closing as she relaxed in the safety of his arms. She nodded once. There were lots of children in the village she could teach. She would have to be careful, her knowledge of the world was 500 years more advanced than theirs was. But all in all she could see herself remaining in the past and teaching the children there.  
  
And if she was honest with herself, she missed the past. She missed her friends, the village people, and the uncluttered unpolluted landscape. The past was her home, more so even than the present. Her family was in the present, but her future did seem to be in the past.  
  
She smiled and nodded again.  
  
"And that way I would always be able to make sure you don't fuck up again," Inuyasha continued, his voice now confident and superior.  
  
Kagome frowned. A week had gone by and she had tolerated all his little jibs about how trusting and careless with her safety she was, but perhaps it was time to remind him that she could hold her own against him. Especially as it looked like she would be with him for the foreseeable future. It was best to show him now that she was not going to be passive in their altered relationship.  
  
She pulled away from him, and turned to her closet, opened it and pulled out her large backpack. Glancing back at Inuyasha she saw he now wore a smug look on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes going wide at the steely quality of her voice. She grinned as she saw the look of nervous anticipation spread across his face.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Kagome turned back to her backpack ignoring the prone hanyou plastered to her floorboards cursing her. Making a mental list of all the items she needed to take with her for an extended stay in the past, she smiled. She was really looking forward to going home.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Apologies again for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you are not too upset by the ending. I liked Kaminari so much that I just didn't have the heart to kill him off, plus I could see Kagome having some serious issues with Inuyasha killing a human. And, it kinda leaves it open for a sequel. Insert evil grin here.  
  
However, if there is a sequel, it won't be coming out any time soon. I have one more chapter of Maids of Silva to write, and a lemon that I have pledged, and then I'm probably going to take a break from writing for a while. I have been writing fanfiction for the last couple of years and feel the need for a holiday.  
  
Thanks for reading Reliving the Past, I hope you have enjoyed it.  
  
Cheers  
  
kmf 


End file.
